Nightmares Do Come True
by Yeong Won Hi
Summary: Kurama, a vampire and Botan, a witch destined to kill his kind. The two fall in love, causing tension between good and evil. Will they be forced to part from one another? 7.30.04 update. pls RR!
1. Prologue: Is it Fate or is it Death?

A/N: Hi there! I'm Yeong Won Hi and this fic here is a YYH/IY crossover fic!

Well, this will be a non-yaoi/lemon. It will be set in an alternate universe type of world and everything is different. There will also be a Kurama/Botan pairing and so on. So anyway, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY! It would and WILL be pointless to sue me.

P.S: this will be the prologue first. But the first chappie is after this.

**NIGHTMARES DO COME TRUE**

_A story of Fate, Trust, Betrayal and Love.._

_PROLOGUE: IS IT FATE OR IS IT DEATH?_

Many things happen for a reason. One reason is Fate. Fate has its own way of living. Surprising people in many ways: either by life, death, or maybe even love. Taking out the old and bringing in the new, is how it lives.

Death is also another reason. He comes for anyone. Choosing who should live or who should die. That's his job and his life.

But what if someone could escape Death by simply living safely for all time? That won't happen. Death can catch up to any person, during any time, any place and in many different ways.

Some people thought that they could escape - That's what Shuichi Minamino thought before Kikyou, the beautiful and mysterious young woman had changed him to an immortal creature.

Fate has found its way to him this time...

A/N: Okay, okay, this was a VERY short prologue. It's just that I planned it like that. But the next chapter is coming right up! Oh and don't forget to review!

Byes!

Eek I changed my name again…x.x;; err, yeah, this is still "dir en ciel" just… now yeong won hi xP…


	2. Ch1: Shuichi Minamino

A/N: Hey! I'm just adding in the first chappie b/c the prologue was very short. Anywho, please review when you're done! ^____^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY! So no suing! It would and will be pointless!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
~ NIGHTMARES DO COME TRUE ~  
  
~~ A story of Fate, Trust, Betrayal and Love ~~  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
*CHAPTER ONE: SHUICHI MINAMINO  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Shuichi Minamino was an ordinary young man at the age of fifteen during the time he lived in a place that was soon to be Japan's capital, Tokyo, around the late 1600s. He was tall and lean; he had brilliant, emerald-green eyes, and had long hair that was the color of a crimson-red. He had a face that many women would hopelessly fall in love for, a face that many would do anything for as well. But he never accepted at least one woman. He keeps on saying that there is a woman out there, somewhere, to be his. By this, he was actually lonely. A young man with a face to die for, was actually lonesome. Even though he has many friends to hang out with, he still felt lonely. He wanted someone to be with him, someone to call his own, someone to be called his lover. But there was no woman that he thought was right for him at the moment, not until he met the 'One'.  
  
But that was his loss...  
  
* * *  
  
Shuichi remained that way until one night, he heard a loud noise outside of his window. Even though it was raining heavily that night, he still looked out of the window and saw the newly built house that was near his home, being filled with new furniture and with a new occupant. The boy watched curiously as the furniture was being brought in until he saw the owner of the new house. The owner was a young woman probably around the age of nineteen or so. At that moment, when Shuichi first laid eyes on her, he had instantly fallen in love with her. She was beautiful to him: she had long, black hair, with dark, brown eyes, flawless pale-colored skin, and seemed to be very intelligent for her age. She was everything that Shuichi could ever want in a woman. A perfect type of girl that Shuichi thought would never come true. The young woman's name was Kikyou Higurashi (A/N: I needed a last name!).  
  
Even though Kikyou was beautiful, there were strange things about her. She sometimes only come out during the evenings, her dislike of the sun, and her overwhelmingly fondness of the color red. Curious by this, Shuichi felt like snooping around a bit within the wealthy young lady's home. Even if he hadn't really properly introduced himself to her yet, he still felt like snooping. He didn't know back then that 'Curiosity kills the cat'.  
  
He went over to her home one night, hoping to see if she wasn't around. He was a quiet as a mouse, but when he peered though one of the large windows, he let out a cry of terror. Shuichi was surely wrong about the fact that Kikyou wasn't home, for she was there in her house.  
  
Frantic, the young man ran blindly into the woods that were near him, trying to run as far away from Kikyou. He immediately forgot that his home was only a couple of hundred meters away from him.  
  
Once he was deep within the thick forest, he then stopped to catch his breath and hopefully rest there for a few minutes. He was tired from running as fast he could. Shuichi turned around to see if Kikyou was following him, but luckily, to his surprise, she wasn't. A sigh of relief came out of Shuichi's mouth, happy that she wasn't there. But when he turned around once more again, Kikyou was right there in front of him! He literally froze on the spot; he was unable to move away. Kikyou walked closer to him.  
  
"Shuichi, I presume?" she asked quietly, yet by that, her question sounded deadly.  
  
"Uh...Uh...Y-Y-Yes...M-M-Miss...." he stammered. Shuichi couldn't help but feel afraid of her. What he saw back then was horrible to him. She bit some other young man that he used to know on the neck and drank his blood!  
  
"Oh, then I was right," she said as she smiled at him.  
  
"H-H-How do y-y-you know my n-n-name?" he asked with the sound of fear in his tone of voice.  
  
"How do I know you?" she repeated. "Well, one part is, I've seen you watching me whenever I step foot out of my home. Following me to the market during the evening, hoping that I wouldn't notice you right behind me. And another part is that I can read your mind as easily as I can read a book," she said. "By reading your mind, I now know of your past, your childhood, what you have gone through in life and....Your thoughts..."  
  
Shuichi gulped. 'This woman can read my thoughts?' he asked himself mentally.  
  
"Yes, I can read your thoughts. Didn't you just hear me say that to you?" she said, irritated by Shuichi's ignorance of what she had explained to him. Kikyou began to talk again. "Did you know that interrupted my dinner?" she asked.  
  
"D-Dinner? That young man back there was your 'dinner'?"  
  
"You are correct," she answered simply. "He was my dinner."  
  
"W-W-What....Are you?"  
  
Kikyou laughed at his petty question. "I am a hunter," she said. "An immortal, a predator who preys on the weak, a creature who hunts just to drink the savoring taste of human blood," she smiled again as she bared her pearly-white fangs at the frightened young boy. "In other words, I am a vampire."  
  
"Vampire?" he asked slowly. "B-But...They don't exist." The word 'vampire' was a little bit familiar to him. He had heard of them, but had only thought they were mythical beasts, creatures that were only make- believe stuff used to scare small children. But now he knows that they are real, because one was right in front of him.  
  
Kikyou smirked. She enjoyed seeing the fear that was written all over Shuichi's eyes when he now found out that vampires are now real.  
  
When Shuichi saw her fangs, he let out another cry of terror. He went down on his knees and begged for his life, hoping that the vampire would please spare his life. Kikyou pitied him. He has such a young soul; he was so full of life and innocence. She agreed to spare his life, thinking that if she changed him, he would be with her. And plus, he would be able to keep her secret away from the humans that lived in the town. Kikyou didn't tell Shuichi what he would be agreeing to, but he did so anyway without knowing the price, just because he wanted to live.  
  
Kikyou looked into Shuichi's emerald-green eyes. He stared back at her; he couldn't take his eyes off of her own eyes. He tried to look away, but he couldn't move. It seemed as if her long gaze had hypnotized him. Inside of his head, he heard the words, "sleep" and "relax" over and over. He was falling asleep; his eyelids were getting heavy for him to keep them up. But still, he was capable of standing up straight.  
  
She then went behind him and moved away the red hair that was covering up the side of his neck. When the hair was brushed aside, she began to stroke his neck lovingly for a while with her hand and saw the vein that was soon to be drained from blood. "Don't be afraid, Shuichi," she said. "It won't hurt." As she had said this, she bent her head down and pierced his throat with her razor-sharp fangs. Shuichi went limp from the pain. Kikyou then began to drink his mortal life away.  
  
When Kikyou was done, she lied down the sleeping Shuichi on the ground, then made a small wound on her wrist. A few drops of her red blood started to appear. She brought her wrist closer to Shuichi's mouth. He was weak, but began to feed. He was hungry, hungry like a baby wanting more milk.  
  
After he was done drinking the warm liquid, he lied back once more and felt a sharp pain within him. He was beginning to feel himself dying, he felt like he was losing his humanity, his life and his soul.  
  
His heart began to beat more slowly and his pulse slowed down as well, until both his heart and pulse had eventually stopped beating. No longer will his heart beat again...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A/N: Okay, so how was it? This was my first time writing a fic about vampires so it might not be a bit good at first, but hopefully it'll get better during the future chapters or so. ^_^ And the part of Kikyou having the last name of "Higurashi", I putted that in b/c I needed a last name for her. But anyway, if you want me to continue adding in more chapters to this, then you've gotta send me in some reviews! I will put in chapter 2, IF I receive 5 or more reviews for this chapter! Okay? So...please review!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Byes!  
  
~KitsuneYoukai 


	3. Ch2: A New Life of Death has Begun

A/N: Hi there! Thank you, for reading and reviewing the first chapter for my new YYH x IY crossover fic!! ^_^ I really appreciated it! I know it says that I won't put in chapter 2 until I receive 5 reviews.well, since I got emails saying that they read it and that it was good, then I would count that as a review too, but still please review!  
  
Well, got nothing more to say right now, but this, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review! ^_^ Oh, and don't forget to read the author's notes on the bottom of this chapter! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN YYH OR IY!! u_u  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*CHAPTER TWO: A NEW LIFE OF DEATH HAS BEGUN...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Many minutes have passed and Shuichi had finally woken up. His skin was now pale, and within his mouth, he had grown canines that were longer than any mere mortal's. He felt the fangs that had just grown inside of his mouth by feeling them with his tongue. His canines were sharp. Sharp enough to pierce any human's throat.  
  
Shuichi sat up slowly, still weak from the pain and saw Kikyou standing by him, gazing out into the dark sky and at the full moon.  
  
Kikyou had sensed that he was conscious again. "Good evening, Shuichi," she greeted without turning around. "How does it feel like to be dead?"  
  
"Dead?" he asked. He put his hand over his chest, trying to find a heartbeat, but there was none. He even tried to find a pulse, but then, again he didn't have one. "I'm...Dead?"  
  
She nodded her head. "You're an immortal now, and you can't die. You will live for centuries with or without me," she said sadly. "For centuries or maybe even a few thousand years or so."  
  
"What? How can I live for that long?"  
  
"By drinking the blood of humans," she answered. "Without their blood, you cannot survive. You must hunt for yourself night after night, and sometimes day after day. It just depends if you want to be out in the sunlight."  
  
Shuichi was confused. "Hunt? Sunlight?"  
  
"Our race of vampire can stay out in the sunlight as long as we can without burning from the heat," she explained. "I don't go out in the sun for it irritates my eyes. I am more used to being out during the night." She looked back at Shuichi. "We can do anything most humans can do whenever they're conscious. We're stronger than any mortal." She paused for a short moment. "But we do have a weakness that goes along with that strength."  
  
"What is that 'weakness'," he asked.  
  
She hesitated before she responded. "We easily fall weak if we don't have any blood. It is our main source of food. Without it..We would surely die.."  
  
"But I thought, you said that immortals cannot die."  
  
"I know I said that. It's just that. How should I put this?" she asked herself. "If a human or animal does not eat, they would die because they were starving to death. And it's the same for us vampires. We need to drink their blood. If we don't, we would be the ones dying instead. Even if we are immortals, we would."  
  
"I'm a... Vampire?"  
  
"Yes. I drank your blood and you drank mine in exchange for your life. You begged me to spare you. Remember?"  
  
"Huh? I did?"  
  
Kikyou sighed. "You have so many questions. But...Never-mind. Your memory has not returned yet because of the loss of your blood, but it will come back in a few more days," she said. She remembers the time when she was first changed into a vampire fifty years ago. She didn't have any memories of who she was during her first few days of being one.  
  
Shuichi placed his right hand on top his head. He was having a major headache. "My head, it hurts," he complained. "Why is it hurting so badly?"  
  
Kikyou walked over to Shuichi. "Don't worry, Shuichi. The pain will go away soon enough. And I will teach you how to survive by showing you how to hunt and how to use your new abilities," she said. "We will move away to another place where nobody knows either you nor me." She brought out her hand, waiting for Shuichi to take it and agree with her. He looked up at her and took the offer, agreeing to be taught what he must know to survive.  
  
By this, his immortal life has begun. He was no longer alive; Shuichi is now part of the un-dead. He is now a vampire like Kikyou: a hunter and a killer.  
  
From that day on, Shuichi Minamino is now a creature of the night and a predator to all human beings.  
  
For him to survive in the world that he lives in, he must drink the blood of innocent victims...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: So...how was it? I know this was a bit short. It's just that, this was supposed to be part of Chapter One, but ff.net screwed it up, and so I had to cut it in half and add it as another chapter for this fic so it might not be a good up to this point, I think. But I can assure you, that this fic might be better later on in future chapters! ^^  
  
In this chapter, Shuichi was just turned into a vampire by Kikyou. When he got up, he didn't have any memories, and Kikyou was there to help him. By the way, have you noticed that Kikyou was a bit nicer to him? Well, that's b/c she too sort of fell in love w/ Shuichi even though he was bit younger than she was, but still, she fell for him. She had a chance to kill him, but she didn't. Instead, she changed him into a vampire. And I know I had this one review, that asked me if I could burn Kikyou in Hell, but that won't happen in this fic of mine. Though I'm planning that it might happen in another fic that I'm planning to write. Hm..I guess that's it for this chapter.  
  
Also, the vampires in my fic are not the kinds that you see on TV or in the movies. These vampires are a different type of race, a stronger kind. But they do have some similarity w/ the ones on TV though, but they will be different. Two characteristics about them were explained in this chapter and the last a bit. If you don't know what those characteristics are, they're the ones where they can stay out in the sunlight as long as they want w/out getting burned from the heat and about reading minds of other people like a book. But more will be explained in future chapters! ^_^  
  
In the next installment of NDCT, a new character will be introduced, and if you want to know who that character is, you've gotta send in some reviews! ^_^ I'll only add in the next chapter when I receive at least 5 or more reviews for this chapter too! So, send those reviews in! All you have to do is click on the review button and write in what you think!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~KY 


	4. Ch3: Botan Daioh

A/N: Hey there! I am so sorry for not updating any sooner! I have been very busy lately since the new school year's gonna start soon and with some other stuff that I had to do. I mean, I don't even have the time to do what I want anymore. This summer I planned to write fanfiction and draw anime (original or fanart), instead of working and writing some other stuff that I don't really enjoy writing that much. But I still love fanfics! ^^ But anyway, I'm finally here with another chapter to Nightmares Do Come True! ^^ And before I forget, I must thank for all of those who reviewed! I appreciated it! Also, in this story, everything here will be a bit different. Just to let you know b/c in this story, a few characters might not be in here nor will the Shikon no Tama and a lil bit of this, Botan will be related to Koenma, as in: they'll be siblings! And also, I'm not really sure what time the school starts there in Japan. This will be kind of in the Alternate Universe type of genre I think b/c of how this story will be placed. But I would still want you to read it, if you would please. ^^ So read on, enjoy and don't forget to review! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I've said this way to many times. If you read the prologue and the previous chaps, you would know what I would say.  
  
p.s: oh yeah! Koenma might not have his pacifier..maybe he will or maybe he might..just wait and see..^^ and Botan will be like 15 years old here and Koenma a year older and I'm sad to say that he doesn't have the word "Jr." written on his forehead, and well, they'll be like normal teenagers, hopefully.. I'm talking way too much here, so I'm gonna stop. ^_^  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*CHAPTER THREE: BOTAN DAIOH  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Centuries had passed and the myth of vampires had ceased. No one believed in them anymore. The only thought that came to mind about vampires were only figments of the imagination, make-believe creatures used to scare small children. Anything from werewolves to mummies, some people would argue to others that these monsters do exist and that they've actually seen them. Some would think that they went crazy because of all this nonsense. All in all, there were many that didn't believe while only a few who did.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
As the red sun slowly rose from the horizon, its first rays of light stretched across the land of Japan until it had reached the now modern Tokyo. Life in the late 1600s seemed to be more peaceful than how it is now. Horses that were once used everyday as transportation and other needs have been replaced with cars or tractors. Candles that were used as light for the dark back then has also been replaced, but with light-bulbs and electricity. Many things have been replaced with new technology. But there were a few things and places that hadn't changed throughout the years. What was once a peaceful town a long time ago has now changed into a modernized city.  
  
The sun had risen higher now and people were starting to stir out of sleep. The bright rays had made its way into a dark room, lightening it with its light. Within the room, a single ray shined its way to the face of a young girl. Her magenta-colored eyes opened slowly; she rubbed her eyes so that she could get used to the light and looked up at the ceiling. She rose from her bed and sat there for a few minutes. The young girl turned her head and saw the clock that was on the wall across from her. It was six o' clock.  
  
"Ugh.." she moaned. "Today is the first day of high school. How wonderful.." she rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. But her sleep didn't last long, because two minutes later a loud knock came from her door.  
  
"Botan!" a voice yelled from the other side. "Botan, get up! School's going to start soon. So get up!"  
  
Botan got up again slowly and answered the speaker. "I'm up, Koenma!"  
  
"Well, then hurry up! We're going to be late!" After saying this, Koenma left and went downstairs.  
  
"School... Why do I even have to go?" she asked herself then got up from her bed to get ready for the first day of school.  
  
* * *  
  
At the breakfast table, a teenage boy with short, brown hair and brown eyes was already sitting down in his chair eating his breakfast for the day. After he poured the milk into his cereal bowl, Botan came walking in already wearing her new uniform for school.  
  
"Finally you're here," he said to his sister. "What took so long?"  
  
"Well, excuse me for being late, Koenma," she started. "But I didn't feel like going out today. And besides, it's only breakfast."  
  
Koenma didn't respond, but kept on eating his breakfast.  
  
Botan walked over to the refrigerator in the kitchen and peered inside. "Koenma!" she yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you drink all of the milk again?" she asked while she was looking for the milk.  
  
"The milk is over here, you baka."  
  
"Did you just call me a 'baka'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Botan closed the refrigerator, not getting anything and walked over to the seat across from her brother and sat down. "If you weren't my older brother, I would've beaten you up already," she said.  
  
"Heh," he answered without looking up from his cereal bowl, "as if you can beat me up."  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes. "Just watch me and you'll see."  
  
Koenma looked up from his bowl and looked at his younger sister puzzled. He saw that she was serious but laughed instead. "Better get started on eating your breakfast," he said. "School starts in less than an hour and father doesn't want us to be late."  
  
Botan nodded her head, grabbed a bowl that was near her and poured herself some cereal. 'Of all brothers..Why is mine like a jerk?' she asked herself mentally and then smiled. 'But then again, who can live without him? I sure can't..'  
  
Botan Daioh is a young fifteen-year-old girl with long, sky-blue colored hair and magenta-colored eyes. She has a beautiful face that many boys would have a 'crush' on her. But she doesn't accept any because she's busy with schoolwork and projects at school that she doesn't really have time to be with a boyfriend. That's why she hates school so much, but she is one of the smartest in her class though. (A/N: in this fic she is! Even though I know that she is sort of a bubble-head sometimes..-_-) But she is like any other teenager in this world. She hangs out with her friends when able to, but her schoolwork is what brings her down. Sometimes it would be her brother, Koenma, who is one year her senior, that can bug her a lot but she's okay with it because she knows that he'll be there for her when need be.  
  
After Koenma was done with his breakfast, he went to his room upstairs to get ready for school, leaving Botan by herself in the kitchen to finish her food. When she stood up after she ate her cereal, the phone rang. "Who could be calling this time?" she asked. She walked over to the phone and answered it after it rang for the third time. "Hello?"  
  
"Botan!" a happy voice exclaimed excitedly. "It's me, Yukina! Ready for the first day of high school to begin?"  
  
"Oh hey, Yukina!" she answered back. "Nope, not really ready for school to begin.."  
  
"Is that so? Why not? I'm mean, you're usually in a cheery mood."  
  
Botan sighed before she responded. "I don't really want to do any assignments or homework and stuff anymore.. I'll still go, it's just that I don't feel like it though. But anyway, how was your vacation in America?"  
  
On the other line, Botan could here that her best friend was laughing. "It was fun, but you should've been there!"  
  
"But you know that I couldn't."  
  
"That's right, now I remember what you had to do. But still.."  
  
"It's okay, Yukina. There's always next year." Botan brought up her wrist and looked at her watch. "Oh dear," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yukina asked.  
  
"School's going to start in half an hour and I still need to pack up my stuff for school," she said.  
  
"What? Oh, I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time," said Yukina. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in school."  
  
"Okay," Botan replied. "Ja ne."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
With that, Yukina hanged up her phone and so did Botan. She kept her hand on the phone for a while and looked at her watch again. "Gotta get ready for school!" Botan ran out of the kitchen and went straight to her room to get her backpack ready and tidy up a bit before heading out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Botan! Hurry up before I'll leave you!" Koenma yelled from downstairs near the front door.  
  
"Coming!" Botan yelled back. "Now where are my shoes?" she searched for her shoes until she found them in her closet. "Finally!" Botan ran down the stairs to the front door quickly with her backpack and shoes.  
  
Koenma watched his sister put on her shoes. "Let's go and don't forget to lock the door." He went outside and headed straight to school.  
  
After Botan took a step out the front door, she turned around, closed the door and locked it. "School..ugh...The most dreadful place to go in all the world." When she checked again to see if the door was locked, she spun around and ran to catch up to her brother.  
  
"Wait up, Koenma!" she yelled. Koenma heard her and stopped walking.  
  
"What took so long?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really," she answered coolly.  
  
"Whatever.." Then the two started to walk to school.  
  
Botan watched her brother and wondered how a boy like him can keep a serious expression written on his face. Even when he was young like five years old, he always had a serious face. She's never even seen him cry a single tear, except when he was a baby that was different. But ever since, she's never seen him cry. Koenma saw what she was doing and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"  
  
The girl was surprised and faced forward again. "Oh, nothing," she said.  
  
Ten minutes have gone by, Koenma and Botan were only a few feet away from the school. The two go to the same school since they are one year apart but never really liked being together in the same place sometimes. But since this is Botan's first time going to high school, Koenma had to show her around a bit.  
  
Once they had reached campus grounds, Botan looked around, hoping to see if any of her friends are there. With no luck, she couldn't find them. 'Maybe they're inside,' she said to herself.  
  
While they were walking, Botan didn't notice two boys walking closer to her and Koenma. "Yo, Koenma! What's up?" one of the boys said with an orange- brown colored hair. He was obviously one of Koenma's friends.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara," Koenma said and brought out his hand. The one called Kuwabara, brought out his hand and the two shook hands. "Nothing much happening here. Who's that?" Koenma asked for he saw another boy with slick, black hair.  
  
"Oh, that's Yusuke. He just moved here a few months ago from Hokkaido to here and he just started high school today," Kuwabara explained. (A/N: I know that Yusuke isn't from Hokkaido. I just needed a place.) "Yusuke meet Koenma, Koenma meet Yusuke," he said while pointing from Yusuke to Koenma and vise versa.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Koenma said.  
  
"Same here," replied Yusuke.  
  
"Uh, Koenma," Kuwabara started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's that?" he asked, while pointing to the quiet Botan.  
  
"Oh her?" Koenma said. He then walked behind Botan and pushed her forward a bit. "This is my younger sister, Botan."  
  
"Botan? Brother and sister?" Kuwabara said confusingly. "I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
"Well, now you know," said Koenma.  
  
"But you two don't look the same," a voice from aside said out loud. It was Yusuke.  
  
"Heh," Koenma made a short laugh. "I know. A lot of people are saying that now lately. Saying that we don't look the same. But I'm okay with it."  
  
Kuwabara stood up straight, "Oops, sorry for being rude, but I'm Kazuma, but friends call me Kuwabara. And you're just starting high school today too?"  
  
"Uh, hi Kuwabara. It's nice to meet you and yes, I am just starting today," Botan said smiling. She turned her head and saw Yusuke.  
  
"Hey," he said to her. "Long time no see, Botan. I didn't know you had a brother."  
  
"Hey..Same here," she answered back. "I didn't know that you were going to this high school."  
  
Kuwabara and Koenma became confused and had puzzled expressions on their faces. "You two know each other?" they both asked in unison.  
  
Botan smiled. "Of course we know each other," she said. "We were in the same class last year before school ended. Right, Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke smiled too. "Right."  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head. "Oh."  
  
The girl looked at her watch again and turned to face Koenma. "Koenma, I have to go in and find out which classroom I go to!"  
  
Koenma sighed. "Fine, I'll take you in," he said to her. "I'll see you and the others later in class," he told to Kuwabara and walked off with Botan by his side into the school building.  
  
* * *  
  
The first bell rang for school to begin and Botan was already sitting down in a desk in her new classroom, waiting to see if anyone she knows will come in. Koenma was already in his class with his friends. It took a while to find out which room she belongs in but after asking the front office so many times, they finally told her.  
  
Botan sighed and kept watching the door until it opened. Her face became bright with joy when she saw who came in. The one who came in had a sea- green colored hair and crimson-colored eyes and of course, is wearing the school uniform. "Yukina!" Botan cried out. "You're in this class too!" She stood up quickly and ran over to her best friend.  
  
Yukina turned to see who called out her name and found out to see it was Botan. "Oh hey, Botan!" The two girls hugged each other, happy to see one another after such a long time. "What's up?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Hm, I don't really know what's up with me," Botan said while laughing. "First I'm so gloomy about school, then I see Yusuke here and finally you."  
  
"Yusuke's here?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. He's here. Why?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering. That's all," Yukina said quickly. "Let's go find some desks to sit at before the good ones are taken."  
  
"Right."  
  
Botan and Yukina went to find some seats so that they can sit down and talk some more. They went over to sit in the last few seats in the back row. The two friends kept talking until someone else walked over to them. Botan looked up and smiled. "Hey, what're you listening to, Keiko?" she asked to the girl who was holding a CD player with earphones in her ears.  
  
The girl sat down in the desk that was next to Botan. "Hey, I'm just listening to a CD that has these different songs from various artists. I got it at a store a few weeks ago. And I'm listening to a song called "Kokoro no Hadaka," said Keiko.  
  
"You're listening to 'Kokoro no Hadaka'?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's very cool to hear," Keiko started. "Wanna listen?" she asked, handing the earphones to her friend.  
  
"Sure, I'll give it a hear." Botan took the offer and the earphones and put them on. She listened to the song that was played and liked it. The song had a nice beat to it and she liked that. She especially liked the ending of the song.  
  
Botan moved her head with the beat until the song was over. "Heh, I love this song. It sounds so cool," she said. She took the earphones out and gave it to Yukina. "Listen to it, Yukina."  
  
Yukina took the earphones and played the song. She too moved her head with the beat until four minutes later, she liked it.  
  
"How was your summer, Keiko?" Botan asked.  
  
"It was okay and boring," the girl replied.  
  
The girls laughed until the teacher came into the classroom. "Ohayo gozaimasu, class," the teacher greeted. "I'm Mr. Kawamoto and I'll be the teacher for you all this year." Mr. Kawamoto walked over to the stand that was in the front of the room and placed his bag on the side and placed his notebooks on top. "I hope you had a fun summer," he said "because now that you're new to high school, you'll be challenged here and I expect you all to do your best." The teacher took out his attendance book and saw the names that were there and started to call out the names. The teacher was a young man, probably around the age of twenty-five to twenty-eight. He had a face that young women would like immediately.  
  
He continued to call the names until she got to Botan's name. Botan answered and Mr. Kawamoto went on. He called out a name that sounded a bit familiar to Botan. It was Kagome Higurashi. The one called Kagome answered. Another name was called; the name was Sango. She too answered. Both names sounded familiar to Botan. Mr. Kawamoto continued again with the list. "Yusuke Urameshi?" The teacher called out.  
  
"Here." Yusuke responded.  
  
Botan's eyes went wide; she didn't know that Yusuke was in this class too. She moved her head around to see where Yusuke was sitting. She saw him and for once, he's sitting in the front. 'He usually sits in the back..Wonder why he's in the front this time,' she said to herself mentally. She shrugged off the question and waited for what must be done. 'I have a bad feeling that this day is gonna be a long one..' She looked at the clock and saw the time. 'Ugh..And lunch hour isn't until a few more hours or so.. I wonder how Koenma is doing.'  
  
Mr. Kawamoto kept calling out names until he finished. He then started to talk about requirements for the year and what the students must do to pass this year. However, Botan didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. She was in a daydream mode, thinking about her future and so on.  
  
* * *  
  
"Botan!" a voice yelled out to her.  
  
The girl snapped awake. "Wh-what?" she asked confusingly.  
  
"You were daydreaming again."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing that the teacher didn't notice."  
  
"Why, Yukina?"  
  
"Because she said that if she ever catches anyone not paying attention to her, there'll be detention."  
  
"Oh..How long was I in that mode?"  
  
"Probably for about half an hour," her friend said. "Mr. Kawamoto had to go to the front office because a new student came in late and didn't know where to go."  
  
"A new student? But aren't we all new here?"  
  
"Well, yeah we are, but he just came in right now."  
  
"Oh..Do you think you know who he is?"  
  
"Hm, not really."  
  
By that, the door opened again and Mr. Kawamoto stepped in with somebody behind her. The girls who sat in that front of the class had their mouths wide open for they were shocked to see who it was that came through.  
  
"Woah.." one of the girls from the front said to the other girl next to her silently. "Check him out!"  
  
"I know!" the other one replied. They were still gawking at the boy who came through the door. He had green, emerald-colored eyes and long, red, crimson-colored hair, and he was tall and lean. His face was so handsome to the girls that their eyes are like already sparkling!  
  
All the way in the back Botan was already looking dazed at what she saw. Her heart started to beat faster and she sighed. Yukina and Keiko on the other hand watched their friend and laughed. The last time they saw Botan like this was when Yusuke first came to their class last year. Botan had sort of fallen for Yusuke back then but it couldn't work out because it was Keiko that Yusuke went for, not Botan. But Botan was okay with it because she understood why. Yusuke and Keiko have been friends since they were little kids but Yusuke had to move to Hokkaido until he came back last year.  
  
"Class, this here is Kurama. He also just transferred here a few weeks ago and has just started high school here in Tokyo," Mr. Kawamoto explained. "And since everyone here today is new," he turned over to the quiet Kurama, "I guess that you won't have that much trouble here." Kurama nodded his head. "Well, go ahead and take a seat if you will, Kurama."  
  
Kurama walked over to find a seat. With such luck, there was a seat right next to Botan. He sat down and remained quiet. Botan felt like melting right there and now because Kurama was sitting beside her! She saw the faces on Yukina and Keiko and they were laughing.  
  
"Good luck, Botan!" Keiko whispered. Yukina agreed.  
  
Botan was shocked to her friends like this and sighed. "Ha ha ha," she said slowly. "Real funny." Botan turned to face the front again, hoping to hear what Mr. Kawamoto has to say.  
  
Kurama watched the teacher writing on the board and then looked around. 'Is this the right class? Are you sure that they're in here?' he asked to himself mentally.  
  
'Yes, I am sure that they're in here,' a voice inside of his head said. 'We still must search to see who they are though.'  
  
'Right,' Kurama answered. 'We must still search for them.."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A/N: Okay, how was this chapter? It might have been boring, it's just that I don't how to write it in, other ideas just kept popping in and out on how to set this chapter up. But if you had a hard time figuring it out, then let's recap: Botan and Koenma are siblings, Yukina and Botan are best friends, Botan used to have a crush on Yusuke, Koenma and Kuwabara are in the same grade and what else..oh yeah, some of these characters will be OOC (out of character). And, as I said before, this will be like in an 'alternate universe' type of genre. Also, the song that the girls were listening to was called Kokoro no Hadaka, one of the many songs from Rurouni Kenshin. It is a Sanosuke image song (I think that's how you call it) and the translation for the title is "Nakedness of the Heart".  
  
Okay, I don't own this song by the way! I just used it in here for the chap. And sorry if this chapter was sort of boring and long. But I promise it'll get better in the next few chaps! Oh and I'll answer the questions that was sent to me in the reviews that I got in the next chapter! ^^  
  
Um, for those who have just read this, might have noticed that I changed this around a bit. At first, Kurama and the guy in his head were searching for one girl, but now, they're looking for more. Just changed it around a bit. -_-;; But the plot will still be the same (maybe).  
  
Well, now all you have to do is press the review button thing and send me a review! And I think you might know how many reviews I need to have to put in the next chap!  
  
All for now until next time!  
  
~KY ^^  
Top of Form 1  
Bottom of Form 1 


	5. Ch4: Kill Them Before They Kill Us!

A/N: Hiya! (This'll be another long A/N, ne? gomen nasai) First, I'm SO SORRY that I didn't get to update any sooner! School here just started and it has become hectic these past few weeks. But I'm here now with another chapter for NDCT! ^__^ Second, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed! ^_^ Yay! Reviews always make me happy when it's a nice review and well, kinda like what most people will feel like when they get nice praise from someone else and so on. But I'm happy that all of you reviewed! ^_______^ (I have a feeling that, that didn't make sense at all...)  
  
Don't worry Silver_Kamikaze, I won't quit writing this fic! I love writing NDCT! ^__^ Oh and I really appreciated what you said in you're review! And yes, I do read Atwater-Rhodes' books. I'm a fan of work. In fact, she inspired me to write NDCT about vampires. But my vampires are different from hers. A bit similar, but different in ways.  
  
Okay, back to the fic. For those who are wondering, no, "Daioh" is not Botan's real last name. I just needed it b/c since Botan and Koenma will be siblings, then there you have it! Botan Daioh! ^_^ Well, just needed to clear that part up if some were a bit confused. Hm...what else, oh yeah! I also apologize for making the last chapter very long and boring, it's just that I didn't know what else to do. That chap was originally supposed to be very short, but I changed it, made it longer and added stuff into it. And with that change, I changed the whole plot of NDCT. Why? Well, b/c NDCT was also supposed to be an original fic that I was planning to post on fictionpress.com, but instead, turned it into a fanfic. What kind of changes did I make to the plot? NDCT was originally set in Las Vegas, Nevada and in my school (Yup, I live in LV! ^^). Also, I had to change the characters in it, b/c in this chap, you will notice that Kagome and the other characters will be VERY OOC!  
  
Well, I think I'm stalling here, so now I'm going to start off this chapter now! And thank you to all of those who reviewed again! ^___^ Oh and don't forget to review when you're done reading this chap! ^^ And this chap MIGHT be a bit long/short and confusing here since it'll be like this and that and vise versa. But more will be explained later on, hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: Hence the word 'fanfiction'. ^^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
*CHAPTER FOUR: KILL THEM BEFORE THEY KILL US!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Botan impatiently watched the clock tick and tock the seconds away. 'School would be over in just ten more minutes,' she thought in her mind, assuring herself that the school day will be over soon. She sighed and looked over to Yukina, who by which was trying to pay attention to the teacher speaking. Then she turned her head over to see what Kurama was doing. He too was trying to pay attention to the teacher's long lecture about what he expects from his students this year.  
  
Kurama sensed that someone was watching him and saw that it was Botan. He held her gaze for a moment until she turned to face the front of the room. The girl was beginning to blush and her heart began to pound a bit harder and faster than usual.  
  
Since she was facing the front, she decided to look what's happening on there. She saw Yusuke asleep and snoring like a baby, but the teacher didn't notice that the boy sitting right in front of him was sleeping. So he kept on talking on and on about the school year.  
  
Botan sighed once more, placed her head down and closed her eyes.  
  
**_**_**_**_**_**  
  
'Are you sure that they're in here?' Kurama asked himself mentally.  
  
'I am sure,' a voice replied. 'I'm just not sure who they are though. He said that they're in this classroom and that those four are our enemy. We must kill them before it's too late.'  
  
'We just can't kill every girl in here,' Kurama responded. 'It wouldn't be right if innocent girls lose their lives for nothing.'  
  
'And?'  
  
'Well, I...'  
  
'You've become soft, Kurama. What happened to the "Legendary Creature" that killed so many for their blood? Your time here has weakened you. You - '  
  
'Enough of that, Hiei,' Kurama interrupted. 'I know what I'm doing, so don't worry about me.'  
  
A low growl came in return. 'Fine... Do as you will, but when he finds out, he'll - '  
  
Kurama interrupted him again. 'I said enough! Now get out of my mind!' The boy made a tight fist and closed his eyes. But then quickly opened them. He heard another voice, but the voice of a girl.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking...' the voice said. Kurama looked around a bit by moving his eyes from one place to another until he had finally found the girl. It was Keiko, and she was watching him from across the room, curiously. She apparently had been looking around until she saw that Kurama's eyes were closed and that he had made a tight fist. He looked back at her with a serious expression; she saw him and quickly faced the front.  
  
Kurama smirked but started to pay attention to the teacher again. Even though he already knows about the rules of the school, he still wants to know a bit more about it.  
  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**  
  
A few minutes later, the bell rang for school to end. Botan quickly snapped awake and immediately stood up. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "Now let's go home!" Botan started to head out of the door.  
  
"Botan!" You forgot your bag!" Yukina yelled out loud to her friend. "I'm not bringing it to you. So you better get back here!"  
  
Botan turned around and slowly walked back to her seat to gather up her belongings, while other students were walking past the classroom door. When Botan made it to her seat, she noticed another girl coming her way. The girl had long, black hair and dark-colored eyes. It was the girl called Kagome Higurashi. She looked vaguely familiar to Botan, but she didn't know where from. The girl kept walking, but not towards Botan though, but over to Kurama, who was still sitting down. Botan was a bit confused, but had remembered why. It was because of Kurama! He was sitting next to her and of course, he's very handsome. Botan sighed, glad that she didn't have to talk to the other girl.  
  
Botan sat down in her seat, already done packing up her belongings, but waiting for Yukina and Keiko to gather up their stuff. She saw Kagome sit in the seat in front of Kurama, smiling at the same time. "Hi there," she heard Kagome greet herself to Kurama. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I believe your name is Kurama, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Kurama answered. He got up from his seat, getting ready to leave the classroom. "If you'll excuse, I'll be leaving now."  
  
Kagome quickly got up and grabbed his arm. "Wait! Can I ask you something?"  
  
Kurama stopped and turned around to face her. "What is it that you need to ask?"  
  
"Um, would you like to come over with my friends and I to Osaka Pizza? It's only a few blocks from here," Kagome said at once, still holding onto Kurama's arm with pleading eyes. (A/N: Okay, okay, I know that there isn't a fast-food joint called "Osaka Pizza" in Japan, so just bear it with me, okay. I mean, I needed a place, and that just came into mind. -_-)  
  
Kurama looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But I can't go today. I have a lot of work to do and I won't be able to have the time to go with you right now. Gomen nasai, Kagome-san, I just can't go. Now, can you please let go of my arm?"  
  
The girl's eyes had written down the feelings of disappointment and anger. She looked down on the ground and let go of Kurama's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome," the redhead boy said slowly. "Today isn't just a good time."  
  
The girl sighed. "It's okay, Kurama. Maybe next time then," she replied, trying to hide the sound of disappointment from her tone of voice.  
  
"Okay. Goodbye then." With that, Kurama left the classroom, and Kagome was by herself.  
  
Kagome was still looking down at the ground, but made a fist. "He rejected me?!" she asked herself, without realizing that Botan was watching her. The girl saw Botan, glared at her and quickly turned around to head over to her desk and over to her friend, Sango without saying a word.  
  
When Kagome was gone from hearing distance, Yukina went over to Botan. "What was that all about?" she asked quietly.  
  
Botan laughed. "Heh, that there was Kagome, finally being rejected by a cute guy."  
  
"She got turned down?" Yukina asked, surprised to hear this. "Well, that's a first." The girl laughed too a bit, but not loudly.  
  
Keiko came over and Yukina told her what had happened. She too smiled, thinking that, that must've been funny to see. But she didn't see it; she was busy talking to Yusuke just a few minutes ago. "Guys, I gotta go now," she said.  
  
Both Yukina and Botan looked at Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke and I are going to the burger joint from across the street. Do you guys want to come?" she asked.  
  
Botan pretended to think. "Hm, should we go with her Yukina?"  
  
"I don't know, it's up to Yusuke and Keiko to say if we can," Yukina replied.  
  
Yusuke came over too and stood by Keiko. "So, what's up? Ready to go, Keiko?"  
  
"Yeah, but is it okay if Botan and Yukina can come with us? Please?" she pleaded.  
  
"Uh, sure, it's fine that they can come along," Yusuke said. "But they have to behave like good little girls," he joked.  
  
"Yes!" said the three girls in unison.  
  
"But!" Yusuke said at once.  
  
"What?" Botan asked.  
  
"Kuwabara is coming with us," he finished.  
  
"Kuwabara?" Keiko asked, confused about this. "Who's he?"  
  
"A friend of mine. Botan already met him and hopefully they'll get along just fine," he explained. "Will it be okay if he came with us?"  
  
The girls nodded 'yes' as their answer.  
  
"Okay! Let's go now!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
The four students walked out the door. When they made it out to the hallway, they bumped into Kuwabara and Koenma. It appeared that Koenma would be joining them.  
  
"Ready to go?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's go then and hurry. I'm getting pretty hungry here," Kuwabara complained.  
  
All of them headed out the school's entrance and straight towards the burger joint.  
  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**  
  
{Meanwhile, back with Kagome...}  
  
Sango and Kagome walked down the flight of stairs. The two girls were talking to each other, and Kagome mentioned that she tried to ask Kurama if he would want to join them in Osaka Pizza, and that he declined her offer.  
  
Sango was laughing as they walked; Kagome narrowed her eyes but widened them. She had just thought up an idea to stop Sango from laughing. "How's it been with you and Miroku?" she asked curiously. The girl stopped her laughter and became quiet.  
  
"Um, nothing really," she answered slowly, her voice almost that of a whisper.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Kagome knew the real answer about Sango and Miroku. Their relationship is starting to go downhill and Sango can't help it if her boyfriend's a lecher. (A/N: but a sorrowful for that matter: in other words, he's always slapped , no luck ^^) Kagome felt sorry for her friend.  
  
"Sorry for bringing that subject up," she apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, Kagome!" Sango smiled. "But anyway, Kurama turned you down?"  
  
"Yup," she admitted. "He said that he had a lot of stuff to do and that he doesn't have the time to come. But I'm okay with it!" Kagome looked at Sango, who was trying to think.  
  
"What can he be doing right now when it's only the first day of school?" Sango indicated. "I mean, we didn't get any homework or anything. Did we?" she asked, a bit scared to know if they had any assignments and didn't know anything about it.  
  
"No, we didn't. Calm down, Sango," said her friend. "We didn't get any work today."  
  
Sango let out a sigh of relief. "Good. But I still wonder what he's doing."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"This is odd, but let's forget about it and let's go now. I'm beginning to feel hungry," Sango said all of a sudden as they walked past the front entrance of the school building. Kagome followed and soon the girls were at of sight.  
  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**  
  
Kurama stood all by himself on top of the school's rooftop behind the fence. He was looking down from where he was. Earlier, he saw Botan and her friends walk away to across the street and had just seen Kagome with her friend walk away as well. He then tried to think.  
  
"That girl... Kagome Higurashi... " he said out loud though softly. "...She looks so much like Kikyo... But how can that be?" he asked. "Kikyo died so long ago..."  
  
"Do you think she's one of them?" a quiet voice asked from behind him.  
  
Kurama turned around and saw who the speaker was. Dark, crimson-colored eyes, black spiky hair with a white, star-shaped pattern. It was no other than Hiei. Kurama narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hiei just stood from where he was and responded to Kurama's question. "Oh, just wondering why you're up here while we're supposed to find those four witches before it's too late!" he answered coldly.  
  
The redhead made a tight fist again. "What is the problem with them? We don't know them and they don't know us! They haven't caused us any harm. So why kill them?"  
  
Hiei sighed and shook his head slowly. "They haven't caused us any harm yet because they haven't received their full powers yet. But when they do," he paused, "we will no longer be here. That is why we must kill them. If we don't do so now, our kind will surely become extinct. You want to live, don't you?" he added.  
  
Kurama remained silent and loosened his fist. "I'm no longer alive," he said sadly. "I've been dead for over 330 years... How can I be alive when neither my pulse nor heart beats?"  
  
Hiei saw that his friend was hurt in the inside, but Kurama shouldn't feel this way. He doesn't have a soul, nor does he. Unless there is something wrong with his friend. But what is wrong? During the earlier centuries when Kurama had just been turned into a vampire, he was unstoppable. He was a creature that couldn't be stopped; a creature that has never been caught by a hunter or slayer. He can't die; the only ones that could kill Kurama are those that are older than he is. Since Kurama has been a vampire for almost over than 330 years, those who are years older than him, could kill him if they tried. Anyone younger than he by a few years cannot kill him, though they could cause pain and harm, but not death. If there were a loose chain in the chains of balance and power, then there would be an exception of either life or death for any vampire of their race. (A/N: remember, Kurama and Hiei are part of a different race of vampires) Kurama would still be unstoppable if he was like what he was long ago, but ever since their leader told them about the four Elemental Witches, Kurama has changed. Not greatly, only slightly of emotions.  
  
"Kurama," he began, " Do you know of what you speak? We are immortals. We -- "  
  
"Kikyo said the same thing to me," Kurama interrupted before Hiei could say another word. He laughed a bit at the thought and continued. "But she died. She was an immortal who died. Not because of the lack of blood and from the starvation of it, but because she died trying to save me... And where is she now? Gone... How can immortality be like that if she died because of me?" he asked.  
  
Hiei didn't give a reply. He lost someone too, someone from long ago. Hiei was born as a vampire and he chose the life as one, instead of the other choice he had before. By that, he lost his mother and another one who seemed to be dearly important to him. He's been living in this world for a quite more longer than his friend. With the centuries passing by him, he still looks like a teenage boy, though he is older than what he appears to be. And with the centuries of loneliness and betrayal, going by, he became cold and merciless. No longer did the emotions of love or kindness filled him or stood in his way.  
  
Kurama turned around again, away from facing Hiei, and once more looked down at the ground watching life take its place in the world. Memories of his past surfaced. He sees the night when he first met Kikyo, when she drank away his mortality and soul. He remembers what he has done, who he has killed, and of Kikyo's death. He thinks his soul is gone, tossed into a void of nothingness, he's just a wandering, soulless body. Though somehow, he feels pain and sorrow whenever he drinks the blood of his prey. Can a vampire's once lost soul come back to him?  
  
Kurama's head felt like it was spinning. He held his head with his right hand; he was feeling dizzy. He felt weak; around him, he sees the color black closing in on him. Everywhere he looks, he sees the blackness closing in. Kurama slowly turned around and tried to look at Hiei. His vision was starting to become blurry. Kurama then collapsed unto the ground.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled out when he saw his friend fall on the ground all of a sudden. He ran over to him. Hiei brought Kurama up so that he could see what has happened. Kurama's eyes were closed. 'He's weak,' Hiei said mentally. 'He needs to feed, he needs blood!' Hiei looked around and placed Kurama gently on the ground. He got up and walked over to the fence to see if there were any humans left. Luckily, there was one left. A young girl that he has never seen before. "Perfect," Hiei thought out loud. "Don't worry, Kurama. You will taste the blood of this young girl soon enough." With that, Hiei disappeared, leaving Kurama where he was until he returns with the blood of the girl.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: Okay! So, how was it? Well, just send in what you think in your review when you send one in. But anyway, 'Elemental Witches', I just thought up of that name just now when I was typing this up, and it came to me. But I was trying to think up a Japanese name for it, but when I did, it didn't really sound fitting for the four. So I just kept 'Elemental' instead. Though I'm planning on changing the name some time soon, unless you don't want me to, I won't have to change it. ^^ But if I changed it, then that would mean that I have to change the witches powers b/c well, hm, I just confused myself here again. Oh well. And yeah, that reminds me again, remember in previous chaps, I said that my vampires would be a different type of race? Well, that would be coming up soon (hopefully). Oh and Hiei's and Kurama's past (their vampire past) will be also coming up if you didn't kinda get about Hiei's 'important someone' (but I'm guessing some people might know who that is *shifty eyes*).  
  
Hm, what else, if this chapter was kinda boring and long or short and boring, then I apologize again. -_-;;  
  
Okay, another part that I need to point out. I'm having this sort of feeling that this chapter didn't make sense b/c when I was reading it over, it didn't sound in place (or something like that). I don't know. Just tell me what you think in your review. So all you have to do is click on that 'submit a review' button and then send a review! ^_____^  
  
And I think that's about it for now. Until next time, I'll be here again with the next chap! ^^ 


	6. An Uneasy Feeling and a Death Among Frie...

A/N: Hello all! I'm finally here again, with another chapter for this YYH fic...It's been like almost two months, right? Hmm...it's been like 2 months now, that's for sure. Anyway, thanks again to all of those who reviewed the previous chapters until now! Oh and thank you to the person who pointed out my confusion (I'm sorry if I forgot your name). But thanks a bunch! Okay, enough with my excuses. But do you guys think that I worry too much? I mean....well, do I? (I'm beginning to wonder if anyone reads these a/n's or not, oh well.) Anyway, I've been getting all of these questions about some stuff. One question was, "Have I seen Interview With A Vampire" Well, yes. I have seen it. Oh and another thing. I have never read ANY of Anne Rice's novels. Meaning, I haven't read Interview W/A Vampire or Queen of the Damned. I've only seen those movies, but haven't read them. And one thing, most vampire stories, do have 'the cut and bleeding and drinking blood of the wrist thing'. Like in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, when Angel was drinking Darla's blood when she bit him - he drank her blood and so on. But anyway, that's how it is. Haven't read Rice's novels, and I try to not 'imitate' any other authors' fics, even if I've known of it or not. I get my ideas, from everyday life around me and etc.  
  
And again, I appreciate the reviews! ^^ warning: the chapter might be confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother...?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*AN UNEASY FEELING AND A DEATH AMONG FRIENDS  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Koenma's eyebrow twitched while he watched his younger sister gobble down the food that they have bought just recently. Botan was eating like she has never eaten before! She had already eaten two cheeseburgers with large fries and a large soda all in less than ten minutes. His eyebrow was still twitching at the sight he is seeing, along with their other friends. But they just stared at her as she ate.  
  
"Botan," Koenma said.  
  
"Huh?" the girl asked while drinking her soda through a straw. She saw her brother and friends staring at her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Didn't you finish your breakfast or have lunch today?" Koenma asked. "Because you're eating like as if you haven't eaten all day!"  
  
"Ohh..." Botan said. "Well, I haven't really finished my breakfast this morning because Yukina called. And I kinda forgot to bring my lunch money with me to school. Right, Yukina?" the girl asked her friend, but Yukina was quiet. She didn't speak.  
  
Instead, Yukina was staring off into space; she didn't blink one bit and it seemed like as if she was in her own world. She didn't hear Botan or Keiko call out her name.  
  
"Hello. Yukina! Yoo-hoo! Earth to Yukina!" Botan called out as she waved a hand in front of Yukina's face back and forth...Back and forth...Back and forth. "Anyone in there? Yukina!!"  
  
After Botan said her name for like the tenth time, Yukina finally blinked her eyes. "Huh?" she looked around her and saw that her friends were looking at her strangely. "What happened?"  
  
"Uhh..." Kuwabara started. "You seemed like as if you were in another world when Botan and Keiko were trying to call you. But you didn't answer. You just kept staring at something and uh..."  
  
"You almost had us worried there, Yukina!" Botan cried out.  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Koenma nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Oh," said the ruby-eyed girl. "Sorry 'bout that. I was just thinking, that's all. I was so caught up that I haven't really notice what's going on."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Botan looked at Yukina. She was about to say something until Botan raised her voice a bit louder. "I'm thinking that this is going to be a 'girl-to- girl' talk, guys," she said. "Could us girls please have some privacy here for a bit. We need to talk."  
  
The boys looked at her; they were confused.  
  
"Ahem!" she said. "Now, please!"  
  
"Oh. Oh right!" Yusuke said as he got up from his seat. "Let's go outside for a bit, guys, and get some fresh air."  
  
"Right," Kuwabara and Koenma said in unison. The three boys walked out of the burger joint and stayed outside for a bit, leaving the girls to themselves to talk to each other.  
  
"So... What have you been thinking about?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah. Does it have to do with anyone we know?" Botan piped in.  
  
Yukina looked down, gulped and had then answered. "This is kind of really hard to explain, but I just have this really weird feeling inside of me right now."  
  
"Weird feeling?" the other two girls repeated.  
  
"Yeah. A very weird feeling; a very uneasy feeling."  
  
Botan and Keiko were confused. Not knowing how to answer to this. But all they said was "Go on".  
  
"Well, it just happened when Kurama came into the room."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? Are you starting to form a crush on him or something?" Botan asked questionably.  
  
"No. Not that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Yukina didn't answer for a few seconds. She closed her eyes and then made a response. "I just have this really, strange feeling that Kurama wasn't the only person who came into the room and sat in his chair," she said quickly.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that - that I've felt another presence come in and sat by you, Botan," she answered. "A very familiar presence; from someone that I've known for a while and that I haven't seen in a countless number of years."  
  
Botan and Keiko moved closer to Yukina, waiting for her to continue. "Whose presence?" they both asked.  
  
"It felt like as if - as if, my brother came into the classroom with Kurama."  
  
The other two girls just stared at her. An expression of shock was written on their faces. Botan broke out of the trance that struck her and her eyes went wide; she got up and slammed her hand onto the table. "BROTHER?!" she yelled out loud. Loud enough for everyone in the burger joint to look at her direction. Botan saw what had happened and quickly sat down, embarrassed. "Brother?!" she said a bit more quietly than before. "You've never told me that you had a brother!"  
  
Yukina looked at her friend. "I haven't told you about my twin-brother yet?"  
  
"TWIN?!" Botan exclaimed as she again stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "You have a twin also?!"  
  
"Botan! Calm down! People are staring at you again!" Keiko said as she tried to keep the girl beside her to calm down.  
  
"Oops..." the girl sat down once more. "Twin brother?"  
  
"Yes. I have a twin brother. But the last time I've seen him was when we were babies. But when Kurama stepped into the room this morning, it felt like as if my brother came back from where he was..."  
  
* * *  
  
{Back w/Yusuke and the boys (this will be during the time they were walking out the door)}  
  
"So..." Yusuke said as they passed the front entrance. "What's up with you guys?"  
  
"Nothing much really," Koenma answered. He looked around the area to find a place to sit. He didn't want to sit on the hard, concrete ground and dirty his brand new uniform pants.  
  
"Same here," Kuwabara responded; also trying to find a place to sit.  
  
The three boys walked around a bit and had finally found a wooden bench under a tree, creating a thick shade.  
  
"Yukina is in the same class with Botan and Keiko, right?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah...Why?" Yusuke wondered.  
  
"Umm..." Kuwabara moved his hands around, trying to wipe the sweat that was forming on his palms.  
  
Yusuke grinned. Koenma was curious.  
  
"Uhh...." was all the boy could say at that moment.  
  
"Awwe! Kuwabara likes Yukina!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke. His eye twitched. "I do not!" he yelled.  
  
"Heh." Yusuke got up and stood in front of Kuwabara, laughing.  
  
"Grrr... Get over here, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said; he was getting ready to punch Yusuke for saying such a thing.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Yusuke laughed as he started to run away from the already angry Kuwabara.  
  
Koenma just watched the two. He looked inside of the window that showed his sister and her friends talking. He saw Botan get up and slam the table; he wondered about what had made her get up so suddenly, and then she sat back down. But then she got up again. The boy just shrugged and returned to watching Kuwabara chase Yusuke around the parking lot.  
  
* * *  
  
{Now w/Sango and Kagome}  
  
Kagome and Sango didn't go to Osaka Pizza. Instead, the two went over to Sango's house and decided to stay there for a while and eat something. When they were in the house, Sango called out to see if anyone was home. Not one human being was in, but Sango's cat, Kirara, was.  
  
"Hello there, Kirara!" Sango greeted happily as her cat ran over to her.  
  
Kagome left Sango to her cat and walked into the living room. She had placed her backpack and shoes near the front door before going in, because it was proper to do so. She went over to the long couch and sat down as she turned on the TV. Sango walked in and sat down beside her friend with Kirara in her arms. Kagome was flipping through different channels until Sango saw something and asked her to stop.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I just want to see what's happening in the news," Sango responded.  
  
Kagome got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat and Sango got the remote to turn to the local news station. "Woah... This is really weird," Sango said out loud.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"This is." Sango turned up the volume with the remote control. In the screen, a news anchorwoman was speaking.  
  
"Today, a young girl was found DEAD, in a local parking lot. The victim had lost a great amount of blood. Correction: There was NO trace of blood left in the victim's body. It's as if her blood was taken away. The victim's parents are in grief over the loss of their only daughter."  
  
Sango turned down the volume. "Isn't it a bit strange?"  
  
"Hmm... It kind of is..." Kagome's eyes widened while she looked at the screen. "Sango..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A-A-Aren't those two people..." she said slowly. "Aren't they... Koaru's parents?" (A/N: Koaru - the lil' girl that Miroku asked to bear his child when she was 11)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Koaru's parents! Those two look like Koaru's parents!" Kagome said uncontrollably; she was afraid to really know if Koaru was the victim. "Oh my God!" she cried out. "Oh please no! It can't be Koaru!"  
  
Sango was shocked and she had dropped the remote. Her hand covered her mouth; her eyes started to tear. "Oh no" was all she could say....  
  
* * *  
  
{Now it's time for Kurama! ^^}  
  
"Shuichi..." a soft, distant voice called out within the deep darkness. "Shuichi..."  
  
Kurama was lying down on a hard, smooth surface. He moaned and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him and everywhere he saw was black; it was dark and he couldn't see. He got up, and stood on his feet. He was trembling and he placed his left hand on his forehead. His head was starting to hurt.  
  
"Shuichi..." the voice called out to him again. "Shuichi....."  
  
"W-What...? Shuichi...?" Kurama said slowly as he moved his hand by his side.  
  
"Shuichi...."  
  
"I'm not Shuichi!" Kurama cried out. "I'm no longer Shuichi! He died a long time ago! He doesn't exist anymore!" His eyes started to tear.  
  
Silence came in return. The voice didn't answer him.  
  
"I'm not Shuichi..." Kurama repeated. He sat down on the ground again. In the darkness, he was alone. But then a bright light appeared and shown down on him. Kurama covered his eyes with his arms immediately. His eyes were accustomed to the dark that when the light shone, it was too bright for him to keep them open.  
  
"Shuichi..." the voice came again. "Shuichi...."  
  
"I said I'm not Shuichi!!" Kurama yelled out while still covering his eyes. "Get it straight in your head! I am no longer Shuichi! Now leave me alone!!"  
  
While keeping his eyes covered, he felt a soft hand touch his own. "Huh?" he said as he lowered down his arms. He turned his head to the side and saw a familiar face standing before him. Dark eyes, pale-colored skin, a beautiful face and long, raven-colored hair. "K-K-Kikyou...?"he asked. "Is that....you...?"  
  
The one before Kurama started to smile. "Shuichi.."  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"But...How can this be? You're supposed to be dead."  
  
Kikyou just smiled and put her hand on Shuichi's left cheek. Kurama stayed where he was. How can she be real? The touch of her hand felt real and it felt warm. But how can this be? "Kikyou.."  
  
"I'm not really dead, Shuichi," she said. "Well, my body may be gone, but my soul isn't. It's with you.."  
  
"Soul?" he asked. "You had a soul?"  
  
She smiled again as she answered. "My soul. It has always been with me. But now it's with you. And it will always be with you."  
  
Kurama took a step back; stepping away from Kikyou's touch. "How can you have your soul back?"  
  
Kikyou just stood there and started to slowly disappear. The bright light that was once there, had also started to slowly disappear with her as well. Kurama started to tell her something; to tell her to please stay. But it was too late. "Kikyou...." he said slowly. "Come back...." He sat down and looked around him again. Everywhere, it was dark.  
  
"Kurama.." someone called out.  
  
Kurama stood up. "Kikyou? Is that you?"  
  
Instead of an answer, giggling was heard.  
  
"Kikyou?" Kurama asked again. But only the giggling was what came in response. He started to move forward. Even though it was black around him, and that he couldn't see, he still followed the laughter with his ears. "Kikyou?"  
  
Another light shone; however, this light was only a few feet away from him, and another figure stood in the light. But it wasn't Kikyou's figure; it was another, a different one. A young girl with blue hair stood there.  
  
Kurama was puzzled, though he wanted to know who the girl was standing in the light. He then asked out loud. "Excuse me," he started, "who are you?"  
  
After he asked the question, the girl turned around and she was smiling happily. Her eyes were closed when she faced him; then she opened them. Kurama's own eyes widened at what he saw. The girl's eyes were of a magenta color and it showed happiness in them. This girl was familiar to him. He's seen them before, until he remembered. It was Botan. The one in front of him and smiling, was Botan? Kurama became more confused. 'Why would Botan be here?' he asked himself. The girl stayed within the light and stopped smiling.  
  
"Kurama..." she said softly.  
  
The boy started to walk over to her. "Botan? Why are you here?" he asked all of a sudden. "How did you get here?"  
  
Botan just looked at him and didn't answer. She started to smile again and giggled. "Why am I in here?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmm..." she said, but when she started again, her voice started to sound deeper. A grin appeared upon her lips. "Well," she began; her voice now deep, "because I'm here to wake you up!" A swirl of black wind started to blow around the girl, covering her. After about five to ten seconds of being covered by the wind, the wind started to cease, and it showed a body. Botan wasn't there any more. But in her place, Hiei was there. And a grin was still written on upon his lips.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened again. "Hiei?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kurama sat on a bed, and he was panting hard. The dream he had woke him up suddenly. 'First Kikyou, then Botan?' he said. 'But that Hiei, he - ' Kurama made a fist and began to make a low growl. He then loosened his fist and had stopped the growl. He closed his eyes for a while and opened them. He looked around him and saw that he was in his apartment and in his room. "How did I get here?" he asked to himself. Memories of what had happened earlier that day came into his mind. "Oh," he said. "Now I remember. I collapsed, and Hiei was there. I guess he got me some blood then."  
  
"Awake now?" a quiet voice asked from an open window.  
  
Kurama turned his head to face the window. Upon the window sill, sat Hiei. "Hiei?"  
  
"Hm?" Hiei responded as he looked out of the window without looking at Kurama.  
  
"What time is it?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"It's almost ten in the evening," the crimson-eyed one said.  
  
"Ten? I've been unconscious for that long?"  
  
"Yes, you have. And I've been here watching you since, after I've given you the blood of the girl that was at your school," Hiei answered while he was watching the full moon that was out in the sky.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"I don't know, just a girl from your school."  
  
"Was it Botan?"  
  
"Who?" Hiei asked; his face now looking at Kurama's.  
  
"What did the girl look like?"  
  
"She had black hair," was all he could say.  
  
"Oh, okay," Kurama said as he sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked back at the full moon. But it was covered with thick clouds. "We have to go now."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"We have to find them before it is too late, remember?"  
  
Kurama made a loose fist this time and bit his lower lip. "How do we find them?" he asked.  
  
Hiei got off of the windowsill, walked over to the door and went out. Kurama then got up as well and went over to his closet and picked out a light jacket. He then followed Hiei out the door to search for the Elemental Witches.  
  
* * *  
  
{Now with Botan and company}  
  
After finding out that her best friend has a twin brother, Botan was quiet. She kept thinking and thinking about how she has never known this. 'Oh well,' she thought as she shrugged the topic off her shoulders. She was in her room right now, lying down on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. An image of Kurama appeared before her. The girl became a bit startled. "Kurama?" she asked. "What?"  
  
"Botan!"  
  
Botan rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What is it, Yukina?" she asked.  
  
"Where's your shampoo?" Yukina answered while she was in the bathroom, taking a shower.  
  
"It's right by the soap!"  
  
"Oh! Okay, thanks!"  
  
Earlier that day, Botan asked both Yukina and Keiko if they could spend the night over at her house since there's no school the next day. The girls agreed. And so, they're at her house. Yukina's in the shower and Keiko is in the kitchen getting something to eat (again), since it's almost eleven in the evening.  
  
Botan lied down on the ground again and stared up at the ceiling. She was already in her blue pajamas, and she began to feel sleepy. Her eyes started to close and then another image of Kurama appeared. "Kurama...." she said slowly. "Kurama...." After saying his name twice, she dozed off and her dreams of tomorrow had begun...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: Okay, so how was it? If it was confusing, sorry! If it wasn't, then, okay! ^_^ And I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update this after almost 2 months. I've been very busy these past few weeks, and I hadn't much time to write. And another thing for not updating in such a long time, is writer's block. But anyway, it's kinda hard playing different scenes in one chapter (like going from Botan to Koenma, and then to Kurama and back to Botan and the part with the dream). So again, if confusing, I apologize.  
  
So, just send in a review and I'll be back with the next chappie soon, hopefully. ^_^ Oh and if some of these scenes kinda sound like Atwater- Rhodes' way, then I apologize if it's like that, but hey, that's how the story will go. -_- I tried to make it in my version. Oh well, anyway, please review! ^_^ 


	7. Ch6: Legends and Prophecies?

A/N: Hiya! Thank you all to those who reviewed! I really appreciated the nice reviews. *Starts to bow* ^____^  
  
Well, let's see...hm, if I made the last chapter a bit confusing, I apologize. Anyway, in this chapter, an 'extra' sort of thing would be added in; it'll be like a 'sort' of legend and some things would be placed differently. B/c this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE story. (Sorry, but needed to remind some people -_-) Like how these next few characters would be placed and how they would act. Just warning some before people get a bit angry w/me. And this chappie might be a bit boring to some of you. But anyway, here's the next chapter and well, hope you review it when you're done. ^^  
  
Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this to y' all? I DO NOT OWN YYH OR IY! (j/k, I'm not mad ^^)..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SIX: LEGENDS AND PROPHECIES?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The full moon's bright light pierced its way through the thick, dark cloud that tried to cover it up. Moonlit rays scattered in different areas of the modern city of Tokyo. It was almost midnight and the city was still awake. Cars were driving around, people still walking about; some stores or shops are still open for customers and so on. A lot was still happening as the hour of midnight approached. But most citizens or tourists are fast asleep, unlike one in particular.  
  
Kagome, the girl was still up and looking out to the full moon as she stroked Kirara's soft fur. She was staying at Sango's home for the night and now she's out on the patio, gazing at the moon and stars. After watching the news this afternoon, she became quiet and depressed. The death of her friend, Koaru, was devastating. She had known Koaru since she was a baby, for Koaru was a year younger than she was. She was like a younger sister to her, but now she's gone and dead. Fresh new tears slid down the crying girl's face.  
  
A small breeze of wind blew around her, making the air become chilly. Kagome became cold and deciding that it was already late, she went back into the house. When she stepped through the doorway to Sango's room, she sighed and collapsed onto her bed.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked from across the room.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who do you think had done this to Koaru?"  
  
"I don't know," she started as she clenched her teeth, "but whoever has done this will surely pay." A cry of vengeance could have been heard after she had spoken this.  
  
"How will they pay?"  
  
A short pause took place until Kagome answered her friend. "When I find them, I'm going to kill them..."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~  
  
It was almost one in the morning, the full moon was still high in the sky, and still, things are awake. Animals hunting, people bristling, demons and vampires lurking within the shadows, stalking their prey, witchcraft brewing and stories of legends are being told....  
  
* * *  
  
Seven to eight feet poles circled around the large temple. There were about five poles and between each one, was a tall tree. On each tree, little folded pieces of paper with sacred writings for happiness and good health, were tied to a branch. Not all of the branches were covered with paper, only the branches that were closer to the ground and arm's length were.  
  
Within the center of the circle of trees and poles, lies the temple. The temple appeared to have been made during the Sengoku Jidai, the Warring States Era. When it was just made, a powerful youkai ruled it. He was a powerful leader and every human or youkai alike, obeyed his every command. He cared little for humans; he literally despises them. He was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru was mighty and yet, at the same time, beautiful. With his long, silver-white hair, golden-brown eyes, a beautifully shaped face and a well-built body, many will love him. Though Sesshoumaru is not the only one that many would love. He had a younger half-brother. Inuyasha - young, quick with wit and mostly stubborn - is not at all like his older brother. He would now and then care for humans, unlike Sesshoumaru, who by which would never in the world care for any. Until it was the day when Sesshoumaru had met the little girl called Rin.  
  
After Sesshoumaru met her, he somehow changed. He had saved her from a pack of demons and brought her along with him to his home. She became a daughter to him and he began to love her like one. During some occasions, Inuyasha would see his brother with the girl. This was a strange sight to him, and so, he would leave or go away to his own place.  
  
The two would seem to look as if they're close friends at first to people who had just met them, but deep down, they hate each other so much that whenever they meet, they would lash out anger and fight one another. Never once did they happily meet. But they had to join forces once - there was a war - a war that was caused by humans who hated all demons. These humans decided to attack every youkai they see. Even young ones that had just been born, they have been ambushed by the humans. By this, the two brothers became very angry and had settled their differences, agreeing that this will be the only time that they'll ever work together. And they did. With the aid of each other's help, they defeated the demon-hating clan and the slaughtering had ceased.  
  
But their victory didn't last long; an arrow with powerful magic possessing within it, struck Inuyasha's heart. The hanyou cried out in pain when the arrow pierced him. He then collapsed on the spot to where he stood. Before falling, he had caught a glimpse of who the shooter was. It was a miko. The priestess from the next village who was believed to be a witch was the shooter. Her name was Kaede. By the way the expression written on her face, she looked determined, angry and worn. She had been fighting demons day in and day out for the past three days. She is tired and weak.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his little brother lying on the ground, dying slowly and unable to cry out. When his last breath of life past his lips, Inuyasha closed his eyes and no longer did his heart beat.  
  
Sesshoumaru remained still as small droplets formed in his eyes. Slowly, he picked up his brother. As Sesshoumaru walked, he saw Kaede preparing herself for another arrow, but she didn't shoot at him. Instead she held her position, ready for an attack. Sesshoumaru didn't attack the woman; he just walked on.  
  
He brought Inuyasha to a quiet meadow near a well and buried him beside it. The youkai then said a silent prayer and with that, he left. The reign of the powerful Sesshoumaru had begun to fall.  
  
No one knows what had happened to Sesshoumaru after that, nor do they know where the remains of Inuyasha lie now, for his grave was soon dug up and his body was gone. But it still remains a mystery to the local villagers who lived near the well...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"I don't understand that story, Grandma!" a young boy exclaimed loudly. "Why are you telling me this every month?"  
  
The old woman looked down at the young boy that was her grandson and chuckled. "It is very important for you to hear this story, my young Shippou," she said to him. "Because if I am no longer in this world, it will be you who will take over this temple and it will be your duty to pass on this story to others of your generation."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Kaede sighed and closed her eyes. For many months, she has been telling Shippou this story. Shippou and she have lived in this temple for many long years and her time in the world will soon be up. "I will tell you later, my boy. But first, you need to go to bed. It is way past your bed time."  
  
Shippou turned around from where he was sitting and saw the clock that hanged above the front door. It was almost one in the morning, but he didn't even feel sleepy yet. The boy frowned, not wanting to go to bed so soon. "Grandma, I don't wanna go to bed."  
  
"But you must or you will be very grouchy when I wake you up early." Kaede got up from the floor she was sitting on and held out her hand in front of Shippou. "Now come on. I will take you to your room."  
  
Shippou took her hand and the two walked together. Once they were in Shippou's room, Kaede tucked the boy in his bed, gave him a good night kiss and left.  
  
Kaede walked towards the front of the temple and went out through the door to look up at the full moon that floated above the sky. A sudden gust of wind blew around her, sending her a message. "'Tis almost time," she started to say, "'tis almost time to bring the Four chosen ones together before it is too late."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Botan tossed from side to side in her bed. She was asleep but tiny beads of sweat covered her face. "No..." she cried out as she slept. "No...Kurama...Don't! Don't go in there! He'll get you! Kurama, DON'T GO!!!" Botan opened her eyes and realized that she was sitting on her bed instead of lying down. Her hand was even out in front of her, as if she was reaching out for something or...for someone. Her heart was pounding louder than a drum; it was beating a rhythm.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked herself. She looked around her; her friends were still asleep. They didn't wake up from her cries. 'Did Koenma hear me?' she questioned mentally. She became quiet and lied down on her bed. She began to close her eyes but another image of Kurama formed in her mind once more. Botan snapped her eyes open. 'What the - - What was that for? First the dream and now this? What does this mean? I barely know him and how could this start to happen?' She turned to her side and pulled the covers over her head. 'What does this all mean?' she asked quietly.  
  
Botan had clearly been dreaming about Kurama, but it was more like a nightmare that seemed to be so true in her mind. She didn't understand the cause of her dream and was confused. Maybe she could talk about it to her friends later before school? But what if they begin to think that she's starting to have feelings for Kurama? Or maybe she should just remain quiet and not tell her friends at all? Botan was beginning to feel troubled about this.  
  
She then lied awake throughout the remaining night.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A pair of emerald green eyes watched a young girl die with the loss of blood. Earlier that night, this girl was attacked and was killed; Kurama did not participate in this slaughter. However, he only watched what was happening to her with disgust, he witnessed Hiei drinking her blood and had refused to join him when he was offered a taste.  
  
Hiei and Kurama were out to look for the four Elemental Witches; they haven't even found one of the four yet. But along the way, Hiei became hungry and wanted to eat. Kurama refused to take part; he wasn't hungry. He already had enough blood for the day and didn't need any more until the next sunset.  
  
The two belonged into a different vampire race. A race that is stronger and advanced than the common vampires that many people know of now. They are part of the Kurokiba race, the Black Fangs. This race didn't have the weaknesses that most vampires have; they don't cower in fear when exposed to sunlight. In fact, they don't need to hide away from the bright rays; they could stay all day in the sun and live like human beings. The Kurokiba race is not afraid of Crosses or Holy Water, nor do they burn when they come in contact with either, actually, any thing related to a Church, they do not fear it. They have abilities that most vampires have or don't have. Abilities to read one's mind and thoughts, to change shape or form, to fly, to have telekinetic powers and so much more.  
  
As a Kurokiba vampire, their taste and lust for blood isn't as tempting to them like most vampires; they could live for a day without the need for blood. But, if they don't have any for more than 48 hours, they would fall weak and become vulnerable against predators and enemies. They need blood. In every human body, red blood runs through them. Within that blood, there is a vital substance that a Kurokiba must have to survive in this world. They cannot live two days without it. With the blood, they will no longer be weak. It's as if they are reborn with new life, rejuvenated, refreshed. It isn't just blood that these vampires would feast on all the time; a Kurokiba can eat human food and drink liquids that a human can drink. They could even live like human beings and could be seen as one. But they are not like humans at all...They're immortal.  
  
While most vampires have just been turned into one, their eyes and hair would turn pitch black and their reflection would no longer appear before them in a mirror. A Kurokiba on the other hand, once they have just been turned into one, it is the opposite (or somewhat they opposite). Instead of their hair and eyes turning into a black color like most, their hair and eyes would remain the same as it was before they have died and their reflection would always be seen before them when faced in front of a mirror. For example, Kurama, before he died his hair was crimson-colored and his eyes, a bright, emerald color. Even so until now his eyes and hair are the same. His skin is also flawless and smooth when touched. Kurama is over 300 years old but he still looks 15 - as if he had never aged one bit. Still young and handsome, he makes every woman want him.  
  
As mentioned before, a Kurokiba's age can cause advantages or disadvantages. If her or she is over 300 (like Kurama), they are powerful and not particular harm could be done to them. Actually, any vampire younger than 300 will do no harm to those who are older than them, but training can always be done to improve one's strength. If a Kurokiba is over 500, they are almost invincible; nothing could hurt or harm them. If one is over 1000 years old, they could practically rule the Underworld. But there is only one Kurokiba that is over 1000; he is the creator of this race, the one that started it all, the king of all vampires (with a really long criminal record -_-). He is impossible to find and kill. He could live anywhere and look like a human being. Throughout time, many knew that demons and witches tried to stop this monster; however, many have failed to destroy him. Though there is one way that he could be stopped and that way is through the Elemental Witches.  
  
The Elemental Witches consists of four chosen girls that can harness the powers of Wind, Water, Fire and Earth. These four girls would have a sort of symbol located somewhere on their bodies (like forehead, neck, arm or leg). This symbol would appear upon them when in battle, when faced against danger or whenever they use their magic. When their powers are combined, they can destroy all the evils that plague this world. But this is a prophecy that was created by the witches of before, during the Sengoku Jidai, and until now, they've been waiting for them to be brought together. However, not one of the Four has been found; when all four are together in a sacred place (like a shrine/temple), their powers will come to them; these powers do not just go into any girl, it must go into the chosen ones.  
  
* * *  
  
With all that going on, those who are waiting for the arrival of these witches do not know who they are. They still search for them even though they haven't learned of their identity yet. Legends and prophecies would come together very soon once they are found.  
  
The Kurokiba, on the other hand, have their own prophecy about these witches. It is said that the creator of the Kurokiba had gone to seek advice about his reign as the new king of vampires to the Oracle who can see the future. The Oracle saw his future; he saw that in the faraway time of the future, his reign would ultimately decline once four girls with special powers come together and destroy him. These girls would not be at all powerful if they have not been brought together. By this, they would be easy to kill and his reign would be safe. However, once their powers are within them, they would be impossible to defeat. That is why until now, the Kurokiba vampires has been ordered to search and destroy these four girls before their powers come to them. But no one knows who they are yet.  
  
* * *  
  
They have been searching for almost 400 years now and the Kurokiba have become restless. They have recruited new vampires into their race but with that, there isn't much being done. Kurama has become part of this hunt, though he no longer wishes to be involved. After his precious Kikyou had died, his heart had started to become soft. He no longer wanted to search and kill these girls. But those are his orders, as so is his best friend Hiei's and his group. Within this group, there are other vampires (but they'll be introduced later on in future chaps), that look around for them. Together they devise plans and such; for example, the plans that Kurama enters the local high school; walk amongst the students and look like one so that it'll be like a disguise as they search. But soon, another member of this group will be in the school to help Kurama.  
  
Not much luck has been happening for them; tonight it was only Kurama and Hiei hunting out. The others were too lazy to join them. Still, nothing much happened. The only thing that has happened this night was the death of another innocent little girl...  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm ending it there for now. I got confused when I was writing this up. But it might or might not be for you guys. But anyway, just tell me what you think about it and I apologize if this story has gotten boring and confusing to you. If it has been, then I might stop writing this. If not, then I'm still going to write. Maybe... Too many new ideas for writing this fic kept coming into my brain; I'd either want this or that to happen now or later and so on. Anyway just tell me what you think when you review. And I'll add in the next chapter once I've received 5 reviews.  
  
Well, all for now. Gotta go and finish my World History and English homework!  
  
Byes!  
  
~KY 


	8. Ch7: What Does Everything All Mean!

A/N: I'm going to start the chapter now. More a/n will be at the end. ^^  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: WHAT DOES EVERYTHING ALL MEAN?!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Kurama slowly opened his eyes when the sun's bright rays splashed over his handsome face. He moaned as he tried to sit up on his bed; he still felt sleepy because of what had happened the previous night. The sun had woken him up from his slumber. The sheets that covered him, fell from his bare chest down to his stomach, but the rest of the blankets covered the rest of him. (A/N: Just try to imagine this in a non-hentai-ish way, please -_-;;) The blankets that surrounded him were of a dark red - almost like a bloody- red color. It was black like most vampires, nor was his king-sized bed a coffin. Kurama did not like the fact about sleeping in a coffin; he hated the idea because it's very uncomfortable to sleep in it, there is hardly any room to move around in and it is always so dark in it whenever the lid is placed above. Kurama thinks that he is the only vampire in the world who would actually look up at the night sky every evening before falling asleep. That's why he sleeps on a bed, not in a coffin.  
  
The boy yawned and decided to get up from his bed. As he got up, his blankets had fallen down to the floor (a/n: he wore pajama pants only btw). He then walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A few minutes later the vampire came out, he wore his school uniform pants but he didn't wear a shirt. Instead he held a white shirt over his shoulder. When he walked into his kitchen, he immediately stopped. He had a feeling that he wasn't the only one in the room. And he was right.  
  
"Hiei, come out from where you're hiding. I've had enough of your childish games already!" he ordered.  
  
"Hn," came a reply from what's left of the shadows. "It took you a while to finally figure out that I was here." Hiei walked into Kurama's view. "Why so long?"  
  
Kurama ignored his question. "How long have you been here?"  
  
The crimson-eyed vampire smirked then answered. "A while," he answered. "Actually I came in here just a few minutes before you came out of there," said Hiei as he pointed towards the bathroom. "I was out here, waiting the whole time."  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Whatever," he said shortly. He walked to his refrigerator and opened it. Inside there wasn't much food or drinks in it - only a couple of sodas and other stuff. But there was a small stash of blood from a nearby hospital, kept it. He's not really fond of drinking the blood of a just killed person like Hiei does; it's hard to kill someone and then drink their blood on the spot. That's why he settled down for the medical blood packets from the hospital. Though, he would drink from a human sometimes when need be.  
  
Instead of the blood, Kurama picked a soda to drink. "Want one?" he asked Hiei. He knew that the answer will be a "no" or a "hn". Kurama closed the fridge and walked to the dining table to discuss 'business' with Hiei. Hiei was already sitting on the chair at the opposite end of the table, away from Kurama.  
  
"Why did you make us leave early?" Hiei asked all of a sudden. "If we hadn't left, we could've found those girls! But no! You said that it was enough for the night!"  
  
Before he took a sip of the soda, Kurama answered the question given to him. "Because," he began, "it wasn't early. It was late."  
  
"It wasn't late, it was 4 a.m.. That's early!" Hiei snapped. (a/n: ^_^; you can kinda tell that Hiei's whining about the time they had to leave.)  
  
"No, it wasn't," Kurama replied simply. "And besides, I thought that we were here to discuss what we will be doing to find the Elementals."  
  
The other vampire responded. "Another one of our group will be attending the school and in the same class as you. We would try other classrooms but more energy has been sensed in that room. So, another one of us will be with you. I suggested Karasu or Hagiri earlier this morning when I went to meet those two before I came here, but since I was the only one who suggested it, it was two against one. So instead of those two..." Hiei became quiet as if he was afraid to continue what he was going to say.  
  
"Hmm? So who's going to be the one coming to school today?" Kurama said mockingly.  
  
Hiei didn't answer until a few seconds had gone by. "Me."  
  
"Heh."  
  
The crimson-eyed one flashed a glare at the laughing Kurama. Kurama's small laughter died away and soon he became serious. "Anyway, I need to get ready for school," he said as he got up. "I suggest you to get a uniform."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because, you're going to school today. Our job would be done much quicker if you go. So get one," Kurama explained when he walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"But -"  
  
Kurama then closed the door before Hiei could finish his say.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
In Botan's home, everyone was getting ready for school as well. Everyone was in a hurry for everyone had overslept - except for Koenma. He had woken up early that morning but had forgotten to wake up his sister and her friends. Actually, he thought that they were already up because he had heard a loud thump coming from Botan's room. What he didn't know, was that the loud 'thump' was made by Botan, who by which had fallen off her bed and unto the floor, right beside her friends, who were also still asleep. So Koenma didn't know; you can't blame him, right?  
  
Anyway, everyone else had overslept and are now in a hurry. When all were about to leave, Botan remained in her room, already dressed up and ready to go. She held her schoolbag closely and tightly to her chest. She was thinking about the dream she had during the middle of the night. If was vivid to her, so vivid to her that it seemed to be real. Her heart began to pound again and she looked down to her wrists. Around both of her wrists there was a faint red color. The dream that she had that night was more like a nightmare that caused her pain. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the nightmare...  
  
--- Her arms were tied up above her head in a tight knot, she was tied up to a pipe line that had no way for the ropes to get out. She felt sleepy, as if she had been drugged, she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Uhh..." she said slowly, "where... am I....?"  
  
"I see that you're finally awake, Botan, or should I say 'Elemental Witch of the Wind?'" someone asked within the dark that surrounded her. The speaker was a man.  
  
Botan didn't answer him.  
  
"Hmm..." the speaker walked closer to Botan until he was right in front of her face. She still couldn't see his face clearly for since she was sleepy, her vision has been blurred. "Elemental Witch of the Wind! Tell me where the other three witches are or I will destroy you!" he commanded.  
  
"No!" she spat at him.  
  
After she had answered him, she was slapped by the one who had ordered her, her face turning to the side. He then grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. "If I ask you nicely, will you tell me then?"  
  
Botan remained silent, an angry expression written over her face. "I will never tell you where they are. I would rather die first than to see them in your hands," she said seriously.  
  
"Fine then," he answered back. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way then. Kurama!"  
  
'What?' Botan said to herself. 'Kurama?'  
  
'Botan,' a familiar voice called out to her in her mind.  
  
'Huh? Who is this? Kurama?'  
  
'Botan,' he repeated. 'Don't worry about me. I'll be alright,' he assured her. 'I'm only coming because he had called me. I'm not going to do anything stupid.'  
  
'Why? What're you going to do?' she asked. She then saw the one who ordered her to tell her where the other witches were go near the door that separated her and Kurama. He had a large knife, almost like a sword in his hands, ready to kill what passed through that door. He had a grin painted across his lips. By this, Botan knew what he was going to do. She tried to loosen up the tight knot that bound her to the pipe line, her wrists began hurt with pain. "No!" she cried out. She began to cry, tears were falling down her cheeks. "No! Kurama! Kurama, DON'T! NO!!"  
  
But Kurama didn't her screams call out to him. He opened the door and was soon stabbed through the heart. Kurama stood there, the knife in his chest and blood dripping down the cold metal. "Botan..." he said as he fell down to his knees, "I'm...sorry... He smiled; his face had then met the hard floor and no more was said.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Botan cried. "KURAMA!!!"  
  
An evil laughter had soon followed her cries. ------  
  
"Botan!" Koenma called out from down stairs. Botan opened her eyes when she heard her name. "Botan! We have to go now!"  
  
Quickly, she wiped her eyes, her wrists still stinging in pain. "Coming!" she yelled back. She then walked out of her door with the thoughts of Kurama and the nightmare she had, in her mind.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Kagome, are you read to leave now?" Sango asked her friend while she waited by the front door, holding Kirara in her arms.  
  
"Yeah! I'll be there in a minute!" Kagome called back. She was fixing the bow on her uniform in front of a mirror. "There," she said to herself. "Done." The girl then ran to the front door. Kirara was waiting beside Sango's feet now. "Bye, Kirara! See you soon." Kagome and Sango left for school.  
  
Along the first part of their trip to school, it was quiet. Neither of the girls spoke until Sango began to talk. "Kagome," she began, "what did you mean last night when you said that you'll kill the ones that had murdered Koaru?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh that." Kagome remembered what Sango was talking about. "I said that I'll kill them."  
  
"Yes, but how? You'll surely be arrested for doing so."  
  
"I know. But then I'll be avenging her death and for her parents grief, right? It wouldn't matter anymore because her spirit will be at ease. And well -"  
  
She paused what she was going to say when she saw Botan and her friends walking just a few yards away from them. Sango had noticed that Kagome had stopped speaking and saw that she was staring ahead at the group that walked ahead of the two. Sango knew the three girls but she didn't know who the tall boy with brown hair was. "Hmm," Sango said quietly to herself, "he looks very kawaii."  
  
Kagome heard what Sango had just said and laughed within her head. Sango already had a boyfriend and that was Miroku, but as we all know it, he's a lech. Anyway, we also know that Miroku is very good looking and most girls like him, it's just that, well, he's gotten a bit 'odd' throughout the years - but Sango still loves him. A small smile appeared on Kagome's lips at the thought of Sango's relationship with Miroku. It's been a couple of years since those two have been a couple, but more than ten years as best friends.  
  
Just at the thought of Miroku, a head popped in between the two girls' shoulders and arms hugged them together. "Good morning, ladies," Miroku greeted. "Fine morning we're having right now, aren't we?"  
  
"Oh. Hey, Miroku," the two replied together at the same time. But when they had said this, it didn't sound as cheerful as it used to be before. It sounded a bit happy; however, Miroku began to think that something has gone wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Have you heard the news yesterday?" Kagome asked the boy. "About what had happened to Koaru?"  
  
"Huh? No, I haven't. I was out of town since last week until late last night, so I wasn't able to watch the news. I was in Okinawa, remember?" he replied. "Why? What happened yesterday?"  
  
Kagome couldn't speak; the words that she to say to him were caught in her throat. So instead, Sango spoke in her place. "Yesterday, almost right after school, Koaru was murdered."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Koaru's body was found in that parking lot," she said as she pointed towards the parking lot that they were passing by. The lot was filled with crime investigators and yellow tape, and so many other stuff that involved a crime scene.  
  
Miroku became very confused at what he has just been told. "What do you mean about 'Koaru's body was found in that parking lot?'"  
  
"She was found dead. All of the blood in her body were drained out... Not even a single drop of blood could have been detected in her," Sango replied slowly.  
  
"Oh..." Miroku silently said. He too has known Koaru since she was a little girl - well, actually, a couple of years ago when she was only eleven years old. Three years later, she's gone and he didn't even get to say a 'good-bye' to her for one last time. "Do they know who the murderers are?"  
  
"No...They haven't," responded Sango. "But Kagome and I will find them."  
  
Kagome heard that she won't be the only one going to find Koaru's murderers. She looked on ahead and saw that Botan and her group were a long way away from them. She then looked at the watch that was around her wrist. "Great!" she yelled out loud. "School's going to be starting soon," she said. "We have to hurry now."  
  
With that, the three students fastened their pace.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kaede gazed into the fire of a darkened room. She watched it carefully, as if she was reading its flames, listening to what it was trying to say to her. "The promised time will soon come," she said quietly, "when the full moon begins to enter its first phase towards a new moon..." The first phase that she had spoken of, would be in just one more night. By then, the elements will come together.  
  
The old woman sighed - she had just dropped Shippou off to school almost half-an-hour ago and she's worn out even though the school was only less than one block away from the shrine. "My time here in this world is almost up," she said to herself solemnly. "I have lived too long and 'tis about time that I have passed from this lifetime into the next. Shippou should be ready to be able to harness the powers that will come to him sooner or later..."  
  
Kaede has been a priestess for as long as she can remember, ever since she was a small child. Five hundred years later, she is still one. She may be a priestess, who had been taught to destroy all evil demons and unearthly creatures, she is also a witch...  
  
There are many types of witches throughout the world. However, the two main categories of witches, are the ones we would all know of: Good witches and of course, the evil witches. Kaede was raised as a witch that must fight off any evil that threatens to plague the Earth. She was also raised to guide the Elemental Witches towards the right path. Though, none of the Elementals have been found yet. But it'll be soon... Just one more night, as it has been told....  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Yusuke had watched Botan and her company enter through the school's front gates. He watched silently as he stood under a thick shade formed by a large tree. The other's hadn't noticed him standing there for they were all chattering happily. He looked longingly at Keiko, his childhood friend and love...Or is she? Yusuke had missed her so much after he had moved from Tokyo to Hokkaido. He was lonely all the time, he didn't have anybody to talk to...Until he had met another young man who goes by the name of Naraku. (a/n: don't worry, there won't be any yaoi-related things in here ((and don't you start getting any ideas animejx!)))  
  
Naraku appeared to be Yusuke's age when he was thirteen, though he seemed to be very mature for his age. After those two have met, they had instantly become good friends.  
  
Naraku had other friends as well during that time and Yusuke had met them after he had just met Naraku. Naraku though, looked suspicious and so does his friends - like as if they were part of an evil cult or something. Anyway, as the years had gone by, they had still remained as good friends. But before Yusuke to leave again, because he had to go back to Tokyo, Naraku had asked Yusuke to join this specific group that he runs - but Yusuke refused to join.  
  
On the night before Yusuke had to go back to Tokyo, something had happened. When the boy was returning to his home, someone was following him. Yusuke was caught by surprise, more than one person had followed him, he tried to fight them off. But he didn't succeed. His eyes were covered and his hands were tied together. He was abducted.  
  
Yusuke was missing throughout that whole night. Though his mother hadn't recognized his absence. When it was time to go to the airport early the next morning, Yusuke was standing right beside the taxi that was going to take them there. He was whistling and had dark sunglasses over his eyes. "Yusuke, what're you doing out here? You're supposed to be in the car now," his mother told him.  
  
"Well hello, mother. Good morning to you too," he replied slyly.  
  
"Yusuke, get your butt in the taxi right now or we're going to miss our flight," she warned.  
  
"Fine," Yusuke murmured under his breath.  
  
His mother had then noticed something very odd about her son. The sun was barely even up yet and he was wearing dark shades. Even though it was still dark, she had also noticed that the young boy's skin was a bit more paler than usual. "Yusuke," she said calmly, "is there anything wrong with you right now? Are you feeling well?" she asked as she fastened her seatbelt on. "You look a bit pale and -"  
  
"I'm fine. I feel well," Yusuke interrupted. "There's nothing wrong with me, so leave me alone!"  
  
Atsuko was surprised, this was the first time that Yusuke had ever spoken to her like this. "Are you sure?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
With this, Atsuko remained quiet during the whole ride toward the airport. She was worried about her baby.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yusuke headed towards the school for the bell was going to ring. He walked into his classroom and sat down in his desk. He had already seen Keiko sitting in her desk; when he was still walking to his seat, she looked up and smiled at him. 'Such a beautiful smile,' he thought when he saw her. 'Every time she smiles, she becomes more beautiful. Always like that when we were kids...' He smiled back and waved, not showing his teeth. Ever since he had moved from Hokkaido, he had still made contact with Naraku - but after that one night when he was abducted, his life has never been the same...  
  
~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD, BAD? SOMEWHAT? I don't know. It's your guys' opinion. Anyway, I apologize again for not updating any sooner. -_-. Well, I'm done for now, byes everyone and don't forget to review please! Oh and before I forget, thank you to all of those who reviewed the previous chaps and as for animejx's question about Kurama and Hiei, no, they didn't become one b/c if it did, then this will be a whole different fic. But don't tempt me to write one!  
  
^____^  
  
~KY 


	9. Ch8: A New Acquaintance

A/N: Hi there again! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for not updating again after a long time...My computer died, so now, I have a new one! Yeah! ^___^ Anyway, I'm finally here again after a long time with another chapter! And don't worry Vegetaz-Girl, I won't write anything yaoi or shounen-ai related in NDCT! ^___^ I just said that earlier b/c my friend Jason (Animejx) wrote a review and it had yaoi-related stuff in it. Ah, but don't worry, I already punched him...well, a couple of times now already. Hmmm...and if he does write in another review that's shounen-ai-ish, he'll be hearing more 'yaoi talk' from me! Almost every single day now he has been hearing that, bwahahaha ^___^ ANYWAYZ! Let's start now! Thank you everyone for writing in those very nice reviews! ^^ oh and have you guessed that Yusuke was a vampire? Hmmm, well, he might or might not be; There'll be lil' surprise for him later on! So don't jump to conclusions now. I know that I put in some signs of him might being one. But who knows? Heh, now I will start the chappie off with Hiei! ^^  
  
P.s: when you review after you've read this chapter, please give me an answer to: should I turn NDCT into 3 parts? Like, there are three parts in it (kinda like LOTR, but different) or just keep it the way it is? Anyway, just tell me in your review.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: A New Acquaintance  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The bell rang twice for school to begin. Everyone was sitting down in their seats, waiting for Mr. Kawamoto to appear through the door. And so he did four minutes later. Botan had fallen 'asleep' again and she didn't know that Kurama was watching her silently with an odd expression written upon his face. When Mr. Kawamoto walked, another person followed right behind him. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted, "today we have another student joining us." The new student that he was talking about was very quiet. He had spiky, black hair and crimson eyes (a/n: we all know who he is, right?) "This here is Hiei. He had just been enrolled to our school. He's also the cousin of Kurama."  
  
Everyone (except Botan) turned their heads towards Kurama, finding it hard to believe that this little guy was actually Kurama's cousin.  
  
Hiei, on the other hand, appeared to be annoyed by all of this non-sense. He was there to search for the Elemental Witches and only that, nothing else should be involved. He was still standing there quietly in front of the classroom when Mr. Kawamoto continued on with introducing the boy.  
  
"Hiei, how about you tell us a little bit about yourself? We would really like to get to know you."  
  
The crimson-eyed boy remained mute; he didn't say a word. All the way in the back, he saw Kurama. He made a low growl when he saw Kurama smirk at him. He then tried to reach into the other vampire's mind but he was soon interrupted by Kawamoto.  
  
"Well now, Hiei, if you would, please take a seat in the desk in front of Botan," he said to him.  
  
Hiei walked to the desk and saw Botan asleep. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her. 'Is she really asleep?' he asked himself.  
  
'So, what's going on?' someone asked him in his mind.  
  
'Why would you want to know? You made me go through this crap even though I didn't want to,' Hiei complained.  
  
'My, aren't you in a "lousy" mood today,' Kurama replied.  
  
'Whatever. This job would've been easier if I didn't do this.'  
  
Kurama then laughed in return.  
  
Hiei began to look around the room while Kawamoto talked. He watched every girl that he could find and peered into their thoughts, trying to read their minds. There was a piece of information that he hadn't told Kurama yet; either that or he didn't want to tell him. But there was another and easier way to find the Elemental Witches, and that way was through their minds'. If you can read her mind, then she is not one of them, she is just a mere mortal girl; however, if you CAN'T read her mind because you are 'blocked', then what luck...You have found an Elemental...or another supernatural being that happens to be very powerful.  
  
The crimson-eyed one didn't tell his partner about this. Why? Maybe he wanted all of the credit of finding the Elementals all by himself. Or, it's because if he found them on his own without the help of his other group members, he would have gotten a wish – a wish to be reunited with his sister. He would have gone to his mother but she had died long ago for she had committed suicide after her only two children were taken away from her. But that was then and this is now, a thing from the past. His sister is now his priority – she has a choice of converting from what she is now into a Kurokiba. If she chooses to be a Kurokiba she would be able to help destroy the enemies of the Black Fangs. However...that is IF he finds the Elementals.  
  
Hiei continued to look around the classroom, trying to peer into the minds of each girl. After a while, he had finally reached into the mind of the girl who sat across from him: Keiko Yukimura. Easily without any effort, he began to read her thoughts. Something about what she was thinking of had interested him. By this, he began to linger in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
The brown-eyed girl was watching Mr. Kawamoto lecturing on about something but she was off somewhere in another place, as if she was daydreaming. She imagined herself wearing a yellow summer-dress and wearing a large brimmed hat on her head. She was walking down barefoot along a peaceful beach. As she was walking near the water and on top of the wet sand, she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. The girl turned around and covered her eyes from the setting sun; she then saw who the caller was. She smiled, her eyes becoming bright with happiness. She began to run towards that person, water was splashing everywhere as she ran. She ran all the way into the arms of Yusuke. "Yusuke!" she cried out joyfully.  
  
Yusuke wrapped his strong arms around Keiko, hugging her closely and tightly to him. "Keiko........." he whispered into her ear. She too was holding him tightly to her as well, as if she had never held him before.  
  
"Yusuke..." she said slowly and happily.  
  
"Keiko..." he began to say, "I want you...I...I need you..."  
  
Keiko looked into his dark brown eyes after he had said this. He was moving his head closer to her neck. "Yusuke...." She then closed her eyes as her heart began to beat hard within her chest. She knew what was going to happen; she had seen this happen many times before. "Yusuke...why...now?" she asked but her words began to die away when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck. She winced in pain and gasped. "Yu...suke..."  
  
"It'll be alright...It won't hurt anymore," Yusuke said to her as he pierced his canines into her skin. "It'll soon be over...."  
  
"Yu....suke," she cried. "YUSUKE!!" she was standing up when she yelled out his name, her hands were slammed against her desk and tears were in her eyes. She blinked twice and looked around her. Everyone in the whole room was staring at her, even Yusuke. He was raising an eyebrow. "Uh...." Keiko began to turn red. "Excuse me!" she said as she sat back down. She started to write down on a piece of paper.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm..." Hiei said while he watched the girl go down in her seat. He saw what she was dreaming about, he saw who she cried out for, and he saw how she felt for him and what was in her heart. Though, somehow, she knew that Yusuke was not what he appeared to be. Was it a premonition of her near future? It couldn't be...She is not an Elemental Witch or any type of being that holds any power.  
  
'Hiei,' Kurama called out to him, 'what are you doing?'  
  
'Nothing,' he lied back mentally. He began to search again but the bell rang for the next class to change. Mr. Kawamoto's class had PE next. Everyone began to get up and put their stuff away so that no one would steal anything.  
  
Yukina was trying to wake up a sleeping Botan and Keiko was just standing up and looking down. Her face was no longer red with embarrassment. Yusuke was already gone; Sango and Kagome had both left together.  
  
"Hiei, we have to go now," Kurama said as he waited by the door. He had then left and Hiei had soon followed, but as he was doing so, he felt a strong power coming over him.  
  
"Nani?" he said aloud. He was out of the room already but the power was very strong, stronger than his own power. Whose power does it belong to? It surely didn't belong to a vampire or a Kurokiba, and it certainly didn't belong to a witch of any kind. It could only mean one thing: demon. There was demon in the school, hiding among the students. "Kurama, do you feel it?"  
  
Kurama was walking ahead of Hiei and soon he had stopped. "Yes," he replied. "It was strong a moment ago; though now it has become faint. The source of this power is moving quickly."  
  
"Kurama!" someone called from the end of the hallway. Kurama hear his name and turned around to the caller. It was Kagome. Kagome was standing with Sango. She began to walk towards him.  
  
Hiei watched the girl walking over to them. The way she looked reminded him of someone that he had once known. 'Kurama, she looks like Kikyou,' he said to him mentally.  
  
'I know,' Kurama answered.  
  
'But Kikyou died over almost two centuries ago, how can that be?' he asked.  
  
'I don't know, but....I think that her soul has been reborn again in that body...'  
  
'Reincarnation?'  
  
Kurama nodded his head. 'I believe so, yes.'  
  
"Kurama!" Kagome called out again, this time she was right in front of Kurama and Hiei. She then grabbed Kurama's right hand. "Say, Kurama," she began, "are you free today after school?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Uh...I mean, do you want to come with me, Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, to Osaka Pizza? That's if you're free today after school." When she asked this, it could be seen that her eyes were pleading for a 'yes'. She then looked at Hiei, who was standing quietly behind Kurama. "Oh, Hiei," she began with a smile. Hiei looked up. "Do you want to come with us too, if you're free today after school?" she asked him.  
  
"Hn...Whatever," he responded.  
  
"So, is that a yes or a no?" she asked again.  
  
Hiei didn't answer for a moment when he looked up and saw Sango at the other end of the hallway. 'Hmm...' he said to himself. 'Fresh blood...' He grinned when he saw her, waiting for her blood to be drained from her precious body. "Just wait for me and I'll be there," he said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled, happy to know that Hiei would be coming. "Great."  
  
Kurama, on the other hand, was suspicious of his companion's answer and of the grin that he had just shown over his face. But Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "What about you, Kurama? Will you be coming along too?" He hesitated and then nodded. He was concerned of what would happen if Hiei went on his own with these innocent people, especially with the reincarnation of Kikyou. Things could and would definitely get out of hand if he didn't go with them.  
  
"Sure! Why not? I'll come with you too!" he said with enthusiasm in his tone of voice.  
  
Kagome's face had lightened up with happiness. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Oh, thanks so much, Kurama! And you too, Hiei!" After giving Kurama a hug (a/n: didn't she seem a bit desperate to you by her answer? I think she does.), she left, leaving the two by themselves. She and Sango had then gone to get ready for PE.  
  
When the two were gone and out of sight, Kurama turned to Hiei. "What were you thinking just then? And what were you grinning about?"  
  
"Feh, it's none of your business, Kurama," Hiei answered coldly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the roof to take a nap." A few seconds later, he disappeared. Kurama shook his head. How everything has changed, he doesn't know why. It seems as though that Hiei was the one who was beginning to slack off, not him.  
  
'Strange,' he thought as he walked down the hallway to his next class, 'it appears as though we've changed now.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, he said 'yes'? And his cousin will be coming with us too?" Sango asked the girl sitting next to her. "Was that why you seemed so happy after talking to them?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that he'll be able to come with us to the pizza parlor today after school," answered Kagome.  
  
"But what about Koaru, have you forgotten about her already?"  
  
Kagome didn't respond for a few seconds until she finally spoke up. "Don't worry. Once I have said that I'll make her murderers pay, I WILL make them pay and wish that they've never been born," she said cheerfully. "But in the mean time, I'm just glad that Kurama and Hiei will be coming with us today."  
  
Sango became worried about her best friend. Kagome was strangely cheerful and happy all of a sudden. This wasn't like her, not at all. Was she just hiding her true emotions with a deceiving face? Possibly yes. Why would she be like this after a girl they've both known since early childhood, had died? Instead of morning over the death, she's out looking for a date with Kurama. Was she just trying to run away from the sadness or something? This was something that Sango does not know the answer to, not even for her best friend, she does not know...  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Uh..." Sango began but hesitated. She couldn't tell her friend about how she is, she just couldn't tell her. "Um...nothing. Never-mind; I forgot what I was going to tell you," she lied quickly.  
  
"'Kay."  
  
The sun was shining brightly and it was a cool spring morning. The sakura blossoms were beginning to bloom and it'll be a lovely sight to see them when they fall down to the ground, almost like as if it would be snowing with cherry blossoms. Sango remembers a time when she was with Miroku one day, when they had first begun dating each other; he had taken her to the park and had witnessed the pink leaves falling down. It was a beautiful and romantic time to be with him. She wanted that memory to stay with her all the time...and it has been. She wonders if Miroku will take her again to the park this year, it'll be like an anniversary of when they first said that they had both loved each other. Sango began to smile a daydreaming smile.  
  
"Sango," whispered Kagome. "Do you see her? The PE teacher?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked, shaking her mind out of her past memory. "What? Where?"  
  
"Down there." Kagome pointed towards the direction of the new teacher. Sango followed her finger and saw her.  
  
"That's her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because she came out of the PE department just a few seconds ago."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
The teacher walked towards the class, who were all sitting down on the benches in their regular school uniforms. She looked really young to be a PE teacher, but that didn't matter for the boys in that class. Now they're probably having perverted thoughts going through their minds after looking at her once. "Hello, everyone. I am your new gym teacher, Miss Hirada," she greeted to the students. "I'm guessing that this is your first year in high school, am I correct?" No one answered. "Well, I guess this'll be an easy class this year for me, you guys are quiet," she laughed. "I guess I'll just call the roll now." She then began to call the names one by one.  
  
Kagome leaned over to Sango to tell her something. "Our teacher looks really young, doesn't she?" she asked.  
  
Sango nodded her head as a response.  
  
"How old do you think she is?"  
  
"I don't – How should I know?"  
  
Kagome didn't hear her; she was in her own world now. Probably daydreaming about a guy again. Sango raised an eyebrow, shrugged her shoulders and yawned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan looked at wrists. The red marks that were there were beginning to a fade a bit. She was confused, how could this have happened? It was only a dream, but how could a dream cause this sort of pain to her?  
  
"Oh my god! Botan! What happened to your wrists? They weren't there yesterday!" Yukina exclaimed quietly.  
  
Botan turned and saw Yukina peering over her shoulder. "Um...uh, hey, Yukina," she said.  
  
"What happened to your wrists?  
  
"Oh nothing. I accidentally wrapped a rubber band around my wrists really tightly and forgot to set them loose after a while."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't need to go to the infirmary?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Botan turned around to the face the front again. "Botan Daioh!" Miss Hirada called out. "Botan Daioh, are you here today?"  
  
"Here!" Botan called out when she raised her hand up high. "I'm here!"  
  
Miss Hirada saw her and checked her name off, and then she continued on with the list. After a few minutes, she called out another name: Jaganshi Hiei. "Jaganshi Hiei!" No one answered, so she continued.  
  
Botan and Yukina had heard the name. "Jaganshi?" they both asked in unison.  
  
"Hiei has the same last name as you, Yukina!" said Botan.  
  
"Yeah...he does..." Yukina replied quietly.  
  
"Jaganshi Yukina!" Miss Hirada called out.  
  
"Uh, here!" Yukina answered back.  
  
Miss Hirada checked off her name and then continued once again.  
  
"His last name is Jaganshi also, do you think he's that twin brother you were talking about yesterday?" asked Botan.  
  
"I highly doubt that, Botan..."  
  
"Why is that so?"  
  
"He didn't seem like it. I mean, I would've had a weird feeling when I saw him." Yukina wasn't saying the truth, when she saw Hiei in class, she felt as she had known him before from somewhere. His presence was so familiar, but Yukina didn't want to accept the fact that he could be her brother.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Yukina paused. "...Yes..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From on top of the school's rooftop, two crimson-colored eyes watched down below. He saw his 'class' and saw Sango. He licked his lips when he saw the vein in her neck. A Kurokiba has an eyesight for almost two miles of distance. The vein was there and he could see it very clearly. He couldn't wait to taste her rich blood. During this little thought, the power that he had sensed before, returned and overwhelmed him.  
  
"What the hell?" he questioned. "Where is this demon coming from?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and tried to find Kurama to contact him. 'Kurama!' No answer came in return. 'Kurama!' Still no answer came. Kurama must've blocked his mind so that nobody would speak to him, especially Hiei. 'Crap!'  
  
The vampire cursed and gave up with trying to contact Kurama. He then tried to locate the demon that was hiding within the school. After a moment had passed, he had located its where-about. He grinned when he found him. "Now it's time for a little blood-bath." Throughout his life of being a vampire, he had always loved a good kill, hunting down his frightened prey; he was a predator and never will he be the one being hunted down like some wild animal. He never cared once for his prey, they didn't mean anything to him. Though you would begin to wonder, has he ever had a love to call his own? He might've had one, over two centuries ago, but who knows?  
  
Hiei had soon disappeared...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Class for PE was over; it was only for few minutes after roll call. Sango and Kagome were walking together (a/n: as usual) to Mr. Kawamoto's class and lunch was still a long way to go, so for their next class, it's World History. As they were walking, Kagome saw someone in front of them and she raised an eyebrow when she saw him. He had long raven-black hair.  
  
Sango saw him walking ahead of them too. 'I've never seen a guy with long black hair before, only seen long red hair. This is new,' she thought. 'Wonder what he looks like.'  
  
As if he had heard her thoughts, the boy turned around. Kagome stopped walking and gazed at him. He had such pretty violet-colored eyes and he had a handsome face. Almost better than Kurama! "Oh, hi there ladies, I'm new here and I'm looking for this classroom," he smiled. "I was wondering if you would please help me look for this room." He walked towards them and Kagome was still in awe. He handed the paper that was in his hands to Sango.  
  
Sango took the paper calmly and looked at it. She saw his name, age and class number. "Inya Arashi," she said aloud. "Welcome to our high school, you'll be in, I think, Ms. Ayame's class. It's the classroom next to ours'." She handed him back the paper. "Come with us, we'll show you the way."  
  
"Thank you very much, uh..."  
  
"I'm Sango Hidaka and this is my friend Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Ah, okay," he smiled again. "I'm Inya Arashi."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," Kagome finally greeted, still gazing at him. She was lost within his beautiful violet-colored eyes.  
  
"Yes, same here," Inya replied while he was also gazing into her own sapphire-blue eyes. Violet and sapphire were locked together, unable to look the other way. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
Sango looked at the two and sighed; she had to break the silence! "Okay, you two! We've got to go now; we're going to be late."  
  
"Yeah, we'll be right there, Sango," Kagome replied, still smiling back to Inya.  
  
Sango sighed again and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let's go now! We're going to be late and Inya will be too!"  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
Then the three were off but along the way, they were stopped. Hiei stood in their way. "Oh, hi there, Hiei," Sango greeted, "ready to go to our next class?"  
  
Hiei didn't respond to her question. He just stared at the three quietly, then left.  
  
"Huh? What just happened there?" Kagome asked Sango. "What did Hiei just do there?"  
  
"I don't know..." Sango said; she found that little incident to be a bit odd. "Okay, anyway, let's go now."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome replied. "Let's go, Inya."  
  
The three had then left to go to their classes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inya saw the boy that was ahead of them earlier today, his eyes were of a crimson red and he has never seen such a color from a human before. Unless, he was a human or not, then this would be a different situation for him. He sighed as he watched Ms. Ayame talk on about chemistry and that sort of stuff. The girls that escorted him earlier were nice. Sango was pretty, but Kagome had grabbed his attention towards her face. He's never seen a face like hers before, and he was quite taken when he had first seen her. The way her raven-black hair crowned her beautiful face and the way her sapphire-blue eyes sparkled when she looked at him. Oh my, he's starting to fall in love with Kagome Higurashi and he had just met her!  
  
"Inya Arashi!" Ms. Ayame called out as she looked down at the piece of paper that was in her hands. "You're needed at the front office. Someone is here to see you, I believe."  
  
Inya got up from his seat and got the paper from the teacher and left.  
  
"Who could be calling me out?" he asked himself. "I'm just a 'new' student here, I haven't done anything wrong...yet." He smirked at the thought.  
  
As he was walking, someone behind him had called out. "What are you doing here, demon?" he yelled.  
  
Inya stopped walking; the smirk that was written upon his lips was still there. "Demon? Where? I don't see a demon here?" he said as he turned around slowly to face the speaker. He saw who the caller was; it was the same person that he saw earlier when he was with Sango and Kagome. "Oh me, oh my," he began, "we meet again."  
  
"Enough talk!" Hiei snapped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here?" Inya asked. "But first, who says that I'm a demon?"  
  
Hiei began to growl. "I said enough. Enough with your innocent talk! If you're here for the Elemental Witches then go somewhere else! We Kurokiba had already claimed to destroy them ourselves!"  
  
Inya grinned. "The Kurokiba? The legendary race of vampire?"  
  
Hiei remained silent.  
  
"Hmm, I'd never thought of actually meeting one in person," he laughed. "This is a real good opportunity for me to actually kill one of the most powerful beings on this planet. It's a very rare chance to kill a Kurokiba, especially for me."  
  
"I know that this is not your real form, demon," Hiei said coldly. "Show your true form!"  
  
Inya put his hands in his pockets and shook his head with a small laugh. "Feh, why would I want to do that here? Many people will notice the change," he said.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes as he felt for the knife that was hidden in his shirt. "Whatever, if you don't then I guess that I won't enjoy the challenge of killing you. What a waste."  
  
Inya heard him and narrowed his eyes as well. "You want a challenge, eh?" he asked. "Then I might as well give you one."  
  
"Great." Hiei grabbed for the hidden knife and took it out. But as he did so, Inya began to look different. His hair was beginning to change from black to a lighter color and his violet eyes were beginning to turn into amber. He was even beginning to grow claws on his hands and fangs in his mouth. This transformation was a bit slow, so Hiei smirked and ran towards Inya, getting ready to stab him with his knife.  
  
He raised his arm so that he could aim for Inya's eyes. But Inya saw him and grabbed his arm. "It's a bit unfair to attack someone who's not ready for battle yet," he said.  
  
While still holding onto his arm, Inya threw Hiei towards the other end of the hallway. His transformation had completed. His hair was silvery- white, his eyes now a golden-brown color, he had a set of claws and fangs, he no longer had human ears like before, instead, he had a pair of 'dog' ears on his head. He heard Hiei hiss when he landed on the cold floor with his new set of ears and he smirked again. "Heh, how's the challenge so far?" he asked.  
  
Hiei slowly got up from the floor and flashed a deadly smile. "I think this'll be quite fun."  
  
"Same here, I think this'll be an interesting morning."  
  
"So, you got a name?"  
  
Inya smiled in return. "Yeah," he began, "the name's Inuyasha. You?"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," Hiei started, "the name's Hiei."  
  
"Nice to meet you, but sadly," said Inuyasha, "you're going to have to die very soon."  
  
"I would say the same thing, but it'll be you who's going to die." With that, Hiei ran again towards Inuyasha with the knife still in his hands. He was quick when he reached his opponent; however, Inuyasha was a bit quicker. Hiei tried to stab him with different thrusts to the sides and front, but he missed. He grinded his teeth because of the misses and once again he tried to strike.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his arm again and threw him to the end of the hallway once again. He grinned again when he heard Hiei land on the hard surface. "Had enough yet?"  
  
Hiei got up again, determined to not lose against this demon. "Nope, not yet; don't even think that I'm going to be giving up yet."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well then, I guess I'll have to use this," he said as he pulled out a small knife. The knife that he was holding had soon turned into a katana. "This here is what I call "The Tetsusaiga," he explained. "This katana can turn into a larger sword, but when it does, it could cause some problems to the school, and we wouldn't want anything to happen to our school, now do we?"  
  
"Heh, let's continue now, shall we?"  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha prepared himself for Hiei's attack. "Come and get me."  
  
Hiei ran again towards Inuyasha, knife in hand. When he reached him, he swung his arm to strike him. Still he missed but when he finally was able to hit Inuyasha, he got ready to stab him. "Here comes the kill!" he yelled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and pushed his katana forward. Hiei's eyes became wide as the sound of flesh being pierced rang through his ears. "What?" he asked slowly when he saw blood fly across his eyes. He looked at Inuyasha, he was quiet and the smirk that was once there had disappeared. Then he looked down, blood was dripping everywhere onto the floor...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: Soo!! How was it? Hm, I think this chapter was a bit off. I guess for not writing for about a month kinda slowed me down a bit. I think. Anywho, tell me what you guys think about this chapter when you review! ^____^ I also apologize again for not updating any sooner. -_- Oh and I will NOT write any yaoi related stuff in this fic! ^^ Well, I guess I'd better go now and also, don't forget that when you post a review, please answer this question: should I make NDCT into 3 parts or leave it as one part? Well, tell me and I'll make a decision depending on how many reviews for it I get. ^____^ oh and 5 for this chapter, I will update as soon as I can. Ah, and have you noticed the few little bad words in there? It's not really bad, but I just put them in there b/c it seems to be more Hiei's character to curse a bit (duh! He does cuss in the original T_T. but that makes him, him! ^^) Oh and don't jump to conclusions just yet! ^^ Also, when I said that characters will be OOC, I meant it ^^ I so totally did not make sense in this a/n. T_T and for the names in here, like their last names, Arashi is from X, and I don't own it. Hirada is from D.N.Angel and I also don't own that and a couple of others. I also know that Hidaka isn't Sango's last name, so just play along w/it, please? Hmm, what else, if you guys have any questions, just ask in your review.  
  
Well, I'll let you guys go now. I'm going to watch GTO now!  
  
Byes! ^________________^ 


	10. Ch9: More Discoveries or Something?

A/N: Hi there again! Wow, thank you so much for all the nice reviews everyone! ^--^ and yay! Over 80 reviews!! Very surprising for me though, but cool at the same time! And congrats to AG! My 80th reviewer!! (I think...^^ ;;) Let's see what I was going to say...oh yeah, thank you for the nice review BP...I wonder, was Keiko daydreaming of Yuusuke freaky? Hmm. ^_^ and yes, it was a good thing that I posted NDCT here instead of at fictionpress.net, that would be harder to do...-___-...thx for saying Sorceress Kirara! ^-^ Now I have updated after a while now. Let's see, about the last chapter, how no one can hear them fight, I have no clue why, but maybe it might be explained here. Maybe....Anywho must start now! ^-^ please review when you're done!  
  
Disclaimer: I have been listening to one of Do as Infinity's CD for the past hour now. Do you think I'm in the mood to write this disclaimer? J/k, I love listening to DAI ^_^. But still, me no own!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
CHAPTER NINE: MORE DISCOVERIES OR SOMETHING??  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~  
  
Inuyasha smiled and pushed his katana forward. Hiei's eyes became wide as the sound of flesh being pierced rang through his ears. "What?" he asked slowly when he saw blood fly across his eyes. He looked at Inuyasha, he was now quiet and the smirk that was once there had disappeared. Then he looked down; blood was dripping everywhere onto the floor...  
  
* * *  
  
"No..." Hiei said silently as he saw the red liquid drip onto the floor, creating a pool of fresh blood. "Why? Why did you do this?" he asked. Hiei looked down at Kurama. Kurama had his hand over his stomach, the source of the blood that had fallen upon the ground. The boy began to wince in pain. "Kurama..."  
  
Hiei looked at Inuyasha, he was silent; however the katana that he had was not in his hand anymore. He didn't have a smirk on his face; instead, a look of concern replaced it. Hiei hid his knife and knelt beside his best friend to help him up. Despite seeing the amount of blood on the floor, Hiei ignored it; he was more worried about Kurama. "Kurama, we need to get you back to your apartment."  
  
"I'm fine," Kurama answered slowly. "I'll heal in a few minutes..."  
  
"But that wound of yours is too deep."  
  
"I know...but I will heal. Don't worry about me..."  
  
"Fine, I'll just take you to the roof. No one goes up there," said Hiei. He looked at Inuyasha and narrowed his eyes. "We'll finish this fight later." Hiei then disappeared with Kurama.  
  
Inuyasha remained there. That moment was quick; the moment where the one called 'Kurama' had gotten in front of him and his opponent. He didn't sense Kurama's energy. 'Is he a Kurokiba too?' he asked himself, for sensing a Kurokiba can be difficult for dog demons like him. But didn't Hiei sense him too? Was that why he didn't attack him quickly?  
  
Inuyasha transformed back into his human form. The claws, the ears and the white hair had disappeared and his hair returned to black. The demon smoothed down his hair and his school uniform. Before he left the hallway, he saw the blood and cleaned up the mess. The students who would pass by soon will begin to wonder why blood was on the ground. It was a surprise that no one heard the little battle just a few minutes ago and that no one passed by them. Otherwise, the beings that all humans thought that didn't exist would walk among them and soon, they will begin to become paranoid with everyone within their sight. It was also fortunate for them to be fighting in a hallway that no one passes through that much either.  
  
The demon returned to his class and sat down in his seat. The teacher didn't mind him coming back in, so she just kept reading her book. The boy didn't miss much at all. It became a free period after he left. He lied his head down and looked out through the window and saw the sakura blossoms...ready to bloom and fly away...  
  
* * *  
  
"Kurama, why the hell did you do something foolish like that?" Hiei asked as he placed Kurama down to sit. The two were on the roof-top, alone. "You could've gotten yourself killed like that!"  
  
"Heh, now look who's talking," Kurama answered. He was sitting down and he looked on ahead. It was still noon and lunch would be starting soon. "If I didn't come in between, you would've been stabbed through the heart."  
  
"Feh," Hiei crossed his arms. "I would have been alright. I didn't need your help at all."  
  
Kurama didn't reply back to the stubborn Hiei. He remained silent. "Did you know that, when his sword pierced through my skin, I saw Kikyou's face during that moment?" he asked.  
  
"What? You're still thinking about that conniving wench?"  
  
"Yes, but," he continued, "she didn't seem happy at all..."  
  
"Of course she isn't happy!" Hiei said immediately. "She's dead!" (a/n: isn't that a rude remark or what?)  
  
"It isn't because of that, Hiei."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Kikyou's face was there, but suddenly it had changed into Botan's face. She came into my mind..."  
  
"Who in the world is Botan?"  
  
"She's the one who sits beside me with blue hair."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kurama continued on. "I saw her face; she seemed to be so happy..."  
  
"So you're saying that you're falling in love again? Falling in love with a mere human?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"It sounded like that." Hiei leaned back against the fence that was behind him.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes; he began to feel his body heal from the deep wound slowly. "So, who was your new friend in the hallway?"  
  
"His name is Inuyasha," replied Hiei, "he's a demon, and a strong one at that. He was the demon that we have both sensed earlier today."  
  
"Do you know why he's here?"  
  
"No...He just kept going on and on about the Kurokiba. Saying that we are the most legendary beings ever," Hiei explained.  
  
"Hmm...." Kurama stood up, already he was healed. "Why would he be here? Certainly he did not come for the Elementals, has he? Did you say anything about them?"  
  
"No, I only said that we have already claimed that their deaths will be our doing and nothing more. It didn't seem as though he was interested in killing them."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's a dog demon, right?"  
  
"By the way his ears looked, yeah. I think so."  
  
Kurama was silent. "This cant be so..." he whispered. "He should be dead."  
  
"Who's supposed to be dead?"  
  
"You've never heard of what happened many centuries ago, have you?"  
  
"Never heard what?"  
  
"You've never heard of the two dog demons?"  
  
"No, I haven't heard of it."  
  
Kurama sighed. "A long time ago, there were two youkai lords reigning over this part of Japan. One's name was Sesshoumaru, the other was named...Inuyasha..." the boy paused. Hiei's eyes began to widen at the name of Inuyasha. "There was a battle...A battle between humans and demons. It seemed as though the demons were winning, until the last moment. Sesshoumaru's younger brother, Inuyasha, was shot through the heart by an arrow. The arrow was shot by a witch named Kaede."  
  
"A witch shot him?"  
  
"Yes, and Sesshoumaru was there when this happened. He didn't attack the witch. Instead, Sesshoumaru lifted up his dead brother and walked away. He buried Inuyasha near a well and had left. When he returned to that same place one month after, his remains were gone. His grave had been dug up by someone...His body was missing and still is to this day..." he finished.  
  
"So you're also saying that the Inuyasha we know now was this 'once powerful' youkai?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Were he and Sesshoumaru both dog demons?"  
  
Kurama nodded his head.  
  
"Then that must be why he was so strong. He's still powerful after all these years..."  
  
"But the question really is...Why is he here and why is he alive? That's just a wonder to think about right now," said Kurama. "However, it is possible that a being can be resurrected from death; with the aid of a powerful witch. Maybe...that's why his body is gone..."  
  
"What are you rambling on about now, Kurama?  
  
"A witch; a witch could have possibly resurrected him."  
  
"How do you know of this stuff?"  
  
"Kikyou...Kikyou told me before she died. She taught me things that I will never forget..." he replied.  
  
"Then how does she know about those things then?"  
  
"That I do not know...She --"  
  
"There you are!" someone yelled out from the doorway entrance to the staircase. "I've been looking for you two."  
  
Kurama and Hiei both turned around and saw two brown eyes watching them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Lunch had started and everyone began to eat their own obento (boxed-lunch). They were all chatting happily with one another and eating at the same time. Kagome and Sango were thinking about going to the classroom next door to pay a visit with their new friend Inya and probably have lunch with him if possible.  
  
Yukina was with Keiko – Botan had left the room to go the school library when the bell rang. Yukina and Keiko volunteered to come with her, but Botan declined them to follow. So there they are, two of them with each other. Yuusuke was gone and it appeared as though he went out right after the bell rang. No one knows where he went off to. Like Yuusuke, Kurama and Hiei were both gone as well – no one minded the absence of the three. Yukina and Keiko were chatting; Keiko had a concerned look upon her face. It seemed as though she was worried about something.  
  
"What happened? How'd she get them?" Keiko asked Yukina.  
  
"I don't know...She didn't tell me..."  
  
Keiko placed her hand over her mouth. "Strange..."  
  
"Yukina!" someone called from the doorway. "Botan! Kei –"  
  
"Shut up, will you!" Koenma said as he smacked Kuwabara on the head. "Everyone in the whole school could have already you by now!"  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his head. "Fine, whatever."  
  
Yukina and Keiko stared at Koenma and Kuwabara. "Uh, hello..." they both said in unison.  
  
The two boys walked over to them and sat down. "Hmm...Where's my sister?" Koenma asked. "She's usually here munching on snacks and gobbling them down her throat."  
  
"She went to the library when the bell rang, we wanted to come with her but she said no," Yukina replied. "And what are you two doing here anyway?"  
  
"We were hungry and you guys always bring food. So might as well come," said Koenma as he reached over to Keiko's lunchbox (^_^). As he was doing so, the intercom turned up to make an announcement.  
  
"Koenma Daioh of Class 2-B, please come to the front office. You have a visitor. Koenma Daioh of class 2-B, please come to the front office now."  
  
"Shoot," Koenma said under his breath. "Well, I'll be back." With that, he left.  
  
"A visitor?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Kuwabara responded.  
  
"Well then, let's chow now!" Yukina burst out suddenly. "Just leave some for Botan by the way!"  
  
"Yeah..." Keiko said slowly. Her eyes began to go off into another place. She was thinking of the dream that she had of Yuusuke earlier. It was surprising and yet embarrassing when she stood up and cried out his name unexpectedly. She felt the side of her neck, no bumps could be felt – but still, why would she dream of Yuusuke being a vampire? 'Vampires don't exist,' she told herself. Maybe she just had that dream because of sleepiness or that she was under a lot of stress lately. It could be that.  
  
"Keiko, you okay?" Yukina called out.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been dazed for about a few minutes now; I've been trying to get your attention since then, but you haven't answered."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," Keiko said quickly. "I was just thinking, that's all."  
  
"'Kay, but are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." ^-^;;  
  
"Kazuma, what's been on your mind lately?" Yukina asked as she turned towards Kuwabara. He was staring outside the window.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing," he said silently, "just a little sleepy."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kuwabara looked out the window. He had a bad feeling about the school. He felt strange, but yet powerful energy-vibes; all around the school, he can feel it.  
  
Kazuma was no ordinary human; he has this sort of power. A sort of power that he had learned throughout the time he has had it. He can see ghosts, heavenly creatures and demons, he can sense any power coming from something, and premonitions can occur to him at any random moment. He practically has the power of a psychic – spiritual energy and all. He knows of things that exist or don't exist, he knows of vampires and witches; he even knows legends and stories, the prophecies that have yet to come and be fulfilled, even the prophecy that the oracle told to the Kurokiba king; the prophecy of the Elemental witches. He knows, Kuwabara knows; however, he too does not know who the Elementals are...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Botan searched and searched through the dozens of books that contained prophecies, legends, fairy tales, monsters, demons, and angels – anything that contained the supernatural. But try as she might to find what she was looking for, no success. All she found were stories about other types of witches, any kind except the "Elemental Witches."  
  
"Elementals...Elementals...Why isn't there anything about the Elementals?!" she asked out loud. She sighed, "Maybe it was all just something that I made up in my mind." The girl was about to grab for another book until she paused. "Wind..." she whispered quietly. She tried to remember her dream again. Her mind went back to that place, the place where she was tied up in and crying to herself. The man that threatened her, that man called her another name: 'The Elemental Witch of the Wind...'  
  
"Kaze..." she said to herself. "Wind...Elements..."  
  
She sat down at an empty table and took out a piece of paper and a pen out from her bag and placed them on the table. She began to write down the word "Wind" and paused. After a few seconds had gone by, she had written down the four main elements: "Wind" "Water" "Earth" and "Fire".  
  
"There are four elements...one witch for each element..." Botan said as she placed her pen down upon the table. "Four witches with the power of the Elements! That's it!" The girl stood up and slammed her hand upon the table.  
  
"Shhh!" the librarian ordered. This is a library, young lady and you must keep your voice down!"  
  
"Whoops! Sorry about that!" Botan apologized quickly. She gathered her stuff and then left the library. She's getting hungry now.  
  
She walked hurriedly down the hallway, trying to avoid hitting or crashing into anything as she walked. As she turned a corner, BAM! She fell onto the floor. "Itai..." she said as she rubbed her head. "Watch where you're going next time, buddy!"  
  
"I'm sorry," the 'buddy' said instantly. "I wasn't watching where I was walking."  
  
Botan opened her eyes when the person had spoken. His voice sounded familiar. "Kurama?" she asked when she looked up. Right in front of her face, two green eyes belonging to Kurama looked at her with concern. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay, Botan-chan?"  
  
Botan began to turn red. "Oh, it's okay," she said. "It's okay, it was my fault." She started to get up, as she was doing so, she saw Hiei and Yuusuke standing behind Kurama. "Oh, hi there."  
  
"Hello," Yuusuke replied back. Hiei looked away.  
  
"O...kay...Anyway," started Botan, "what are you doing? You've been gone since PE ended. No wait, Kurama, you were in PE and so was Yuusuke for once, but Hiei. You weren't there!"  
  
"So what if I wasn't there, you wench?" Hiei responded coldly. "It's not like as if this stupid school is important to me anyway."  
  
Botan felt hurt. Never in her entire life was she called a 'wench'. Not even her own brother would call her that. "What did you call me, shrimp?"  
  
Hiei grinned. "You heard me, wench."  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes; she began to lift her sleeve up as she made a fist at Hiei. "Why I oughta tear you in half, you –"  
  
Kurama grabbed onto Botan's arm before she could have finished her sentence. Botan looked surprised. "Now, now children, this is no place to have fights. Right, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei stopped; Yuusuke remained still.  
  
"Okay," Kurama said suddenly. "Botan, is it okay if you come with me for a while? If that's okay with you," he asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," Botan replied. "But, um...will it be all right if you could let go of my arm, please?"  
  
Kurama looked at her arm, he was still holding onto her. "Oh, sorry about that," he said.  
  
The two then left, leaving Hiei and Yuusuke to themselves.  
  
"Err, Kurama," began Botan as they walked, "what were you three doing out here? You guys have been missing since last period."  
  
"We were on the roof, talking. That's all," Kurama answered quietly.  
  
"You were on the roof?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So...where're we going to? Did you need to talk? Because I can try to help you if you have any problems or if you just need help with homework, I can help."  
  
"It's okay, Botan. You're sweet, you know that?"  
  
"I am?" She began to blush.  
  
"Yeah, you barely even know me, but you still offer to help me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As the two walked, Kurama led Botan towards the roof of the building. But as they were doing so, out of front office, came out Koenma. He saw his sister walking with a boy that he has never seen before. But by his the color of his hair, he must be the boy that the girls around the school were talking so obsessively about: Kurama. Koenma started to follow them silently.  
  
Earlier, while Koenma was in that office, his father came to see him. Well, he was there for his father was to go on a 'business trip' out of town and he needed to go immediately. So, he was just there to tell them ahead of time before going home to find the house empty and that some clothes were gone. Koenma sighed, taken out of eating a good lunch just because of his 'visitor'.  
  
And on he went to follow his little sister.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"So, I'm guessing that you and Botan don't get along real well then," said Yuusuke as he and Hiei were walking back to their classroom.  
  
"No, that is the first time we've ever talked."  
  
"Then why were you being a bit mean to her?"  
  
"I hate humans, especially female humans," Hiei replied without emotion. "She is also the cause of Kurama's distraction. He's beginning to fall for that wench."  
  
Yuusuke raised an eyebrow. "Do I sense a bit of jealousy coming from you; jealous of Botan, maybe?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Worried about your best friend?"  
  
Hiei remained quiet. Yuusuke was right. Kurama was Hiei's best friend, and has been for over half his life now. Kurama was there to help him when he actually needed it. The boy was right, Hiei was worried about Kurama...he doesn't want to see him ache in pain when someone close to him dies before his very eyes. So many centuries of friendship has gone by quickly.  
  
"Then I'm right, you are worried."  
  
The two entered their classroom and sat in their seats. The classroom was half-empty, since many students were outside eating as well. They saw Yukina and Keiko eating and talking and saw a boy that's not from the class: Kuwabara...  
  
***  
  
Back on the roof, before bumping into Botan, Yuusuke, Hiei and Kurama were on the roof, talking.  
  
***  
  
"You're looking for the Elemental Witches, right?" Yuusuke asked as both Kurama and Hiei turned to face him. "Am I right?"  
  
"What is it to you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm here to help you."  
  
"Feh, I bet you work with that dog demon!"  
  
"I didn't know there was a dog demon in the school. I didn't even know that demons existed. Then again, I lie about that. I know that demons exist, so forget what I said."  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I was looking for you two. I heard the fight that was in the hallway, and I heard the blood that spilt. I even heard that you, Hiei, were looking for the Elementals. So I am here, to help you with that search of yours," Yuusuke replied.  
  
"And what do you want in return?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Yuusuke said bluntly. "But what I do want is a head from one of the Elementals."  
  
"You want a head? Why would you want that sort of thing?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"The one who wants me to go after them, wants their precious little heads," Yuusuke replied. "He too, wants them dead."  
  
"Then why isn't he here with you?" Hiei asked. "Does he fear them as well?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah; he fears them. That's why he sent me. But I can't do this alone though."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm not a vampire like you two. I'm just a human, a human whose blood was taken by a vampire. And now I do as he bids," Yuusuke replied solemnly. "I'm just a servant, in other words. I had a life, until I met him...So, if I bring in the head of one of the Elementals, I'd be free. That's why I'm here to help you and that you're here to help me."  
  
"Couldn't you just bring in the head of a human girl?" Hiei brought out.  
  
"That won't be easy. He can tell that it's not an Elemental."  
  
"Do you have any powers, Yuusuke?" Kurama wondered.  
  
"Not really," Yuusuke answered. "All I have is that I can hear anything that I want that is over a mile away or more; seeing in the dark and over a mile as well...Just things that a normal human doesn't have. I can see spirits and – "  
  
"Pretty much like a psychic, right?" Hiei interrupted.  
  
"Err, pretty, much yes."  
  
"Then we might need you then."  
  
"So, when do we start?"  
  
"As soon as we can," Kurama said.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
{Back with K+B}  
  
Kurama and Botan both stood on the school's rooftop. A breeze began to blow around them, creating a mood that seemed a bit too quiet to be comfortable. Botan looked at Kurama, he was staring on ahead. 'Wow!' Botan said to herself, 'I'm here with Kurama!' Her heart began to beat harder and faster as the seconds passed by.  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"Huh?" Botan asked as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes?"  
  
"Umm...do you have anything to do this weekend?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, no," she answered. "I have nothing to do; why do you ask?"  
  
"Umm...would you like to go see a movie...with me?" he asked nervously.  
  
Botan became quiet. 'He's asking me out?!' Her heart began to beat faster now. 'Breathe, Botan, breathe,' she told herself. "Um," she began to tell him. She too was nervous about what she was going to say...but why is she so nervous? It's only Kurama...  
  
"Botan, there you are!" Koenma called out. "Better hurry, lunch is going to end in a few seconds."  
  
The girl turned around and saw her brother. "Koenma! How long have you been there?"  
  
"I just came out and called out your name when I saw you two," he lied. "Now come on, the bell's going to ring soon."  
  
Botan looked back at Kurama. "Uh, is it okay if I think about this for a bit? I need to speak to my brother." she asked him.  
  
"Sure, take as much time as you need."  
  
"Thanks." Botan ran back to her brother. The siblings then left and closed the door.  
  
Kurama was by himself. He knew that someone was following him, he sensed it. But what he didn't know was that it was Botan's brother...He looked out to the horizon...The sun was shining directly above him, though his skin isn't being burned to a crisp like most other vampires. Wind was blowing around him; it was strong, pulling him back away from the fence. "The Wind is calling for someone..." he said silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hi again ^^; Err, how was it? I was reading it over again...and to me...this was a downer chappie...A bit confusing in a way...-___-...gah...but anyway, I just finished watching the whole series to Fruits Basket and I might've gotten distracted a bit while typing this up ^^;;...Furuba, is a GREAT series that many people will absolutely love...ah...so cute...^^ ANYWHO, please don't send any flames...-___-...I know I didn't get any so far (okay, I might've gotten one by this one girl who didn't even bother to read the first chappie...she just read the prologue and already said she hated the pairing...T___T...Anyhow...she's gone....so please...no flames..-___-) Hmm...I'm forgetting what else to say...oh, sorry for not updating in a long time again...I had a research paper to write and it takes a month to do (since researching, outlining, putting it all together...evil...) I'll try to update as soon as I can...just as long as I receive up to 5 reviews for this chappie ^-^... Another thing...I've just decided...I'm not going to do the three-part thingy anymore...I've thought about it...but as I think about it again, I'll just get even more confused than ever... (*me* @_@) so...I'm not going to do it...^^ but thx to those who suggested for me to do so ^^ Welps, me g2g now...Byes for now everyone! And don't forget to review!! ^^ Yay!! It's raining now!! ^_________^ 


	11. Ch10: One Out of Four Found

A/N: Hi there again! I'm finally here with another update…finally…after how long again? I'm sorry again for the long update…=.=…school's killing me….Now I have to read a book called Fahrenheit 451…it's actually kinda good…so I'll be reading it for like the next month or so…But anywho! Let's see…If you're wondering, I'll be updating Preschool in a while…just in case some of you think that I've stopped that one…which is not true…I just hadn't had time to update and write another chappie for it yet. Let's see…Passionate Angel? Were you the one who asked me about Chobits when I mentioned that I've seen Fruits Basket? B/c if you were, and yup! I've seen Chobits! - every episode of Chobits! - I liked the manga more better than the anime however…less confusing…but I have to thank my one friend for letting me borrow his manga though, so if you're seeing this Allan, THANK YOU!!! - Fruits Basket is a great series…so cute and so hard to choose a favorite character! -.- And yes, Chobits is very cute…Sumomo and Kotoko!! VERY VERY CUTE!!! Has any one seen Chibits? It's this little short eppie about Sumomo and Kotoko traveling around Tokyo for Chii…heh…cute and hilarious…

ANYWHO, I'd better start with the fic, ne? And yes…Botan and Kurama interaction…what will she say? Well, I'll start now, just as long as you review this when you're done, okay? - heh, enjoy! looks at the TV and sees Vhong Navarro VHONG NAVARRO!!! YAY!!

Disclaimer: Must I always say this? Oh, btw…This chapter might become a bit confusing b/c of the time/event occurring within…

_[CHAPTER TEN: ONE OUT OF FOUR FOUND...]_

"Koenma, were you following us?" Botan asked her brother as they walked down the staircase.

"No," he lied, "I wasn't following you two. I just happened to be there at that same time."

Botan looked questioningly at Koenma, and then looked on ahead. Kurama asking her out was surprising, but yet at the same time, she was feeling so happy about it; it's like as though her heart was jumping for joy. But what will she say to her father? Would he allow her to see him? Botan sighed and drooped down her shoulders. Koenma hear her and asked what was wrong. Botan became quiet. Should she tell him, or no? "Umm…" she began, "How long were you standing up there before you walked up there?"

"I just came," he answered.

The two siblings had approached the third year hallway. "So, you didn't hear anything else?" she asked.

"If you want to go with him, then go ahead; I wouldn't mind," he said suddenly.

"So you WERE up there longer than what you said, you liar!" Botan paused. "Wait…Did you say that I can go?"

"Yeah."

"But what about Daddy? What if he'll say 'no'"?  
  
"He's going to be on a business trip for a few days. His plane will leave in an hour."

Happiness began to fill Botan; she quickly hugged Koenma tightly. "Oh, thank you so much, Koenma!" she said.

"Okay, okay, Botan. Stop before the whole school starts to get ideas."

"Oh, sorry."

Soon they reached the second year floor; the bell rang and the two departed. Botan then ran back to her classroom.

During lunch, Kagome and Sango were in Inya's classroom. They spent the time with Inya probably the whole time; they didn't eat though, just chatted. Inya didn't talk much, nor listened that much either – during a couple of times it seemed as though he spaced out a lot, by the way is eyes would just look on ahead and seem all dazed…He had other things in mind.

'Two Kurokibas within this school, who knows if there are more,' he said to himself. 'It seems as though they're looking for the Elemental Witches also…What is so special about these damn witches anyway? If it weren't for them, I'd still be dead though…Buried underground as my flesh begins to rot into nothingness…"

###

Over three centuries ago, Inuyasha was killed by a magic arrow shot by a witch. The arrow pierced through to his heart. Kaede was the one who shot him, and his brother Sesshoumaru was the one who buried him near that well. But, however, Kaede was the one who dug him up from his grave…

Kaede watched silently from within the thick forest as she saw Sesshoumaru bury his younger brother below the ground. She began to feel sorry for what she had done, but she a reason for doing this. After Sesshoumaru buried his brother, he then left. Kaede made her move and quickly went to Inuyasha's grave. With her magic, she lifted Inuyasha's dead body from the ground. She has many plans that must be accomplished during the next few centuries…

###

A century has gone by and Kaede – who had aged little by little throughout the years – had gathered the materials she needed to resurrect him; almost one hundred years of finding what she needed. Kaede looked at the dead body lying in front of her: Inuyasha's dead body, a body that was slowly rotting away for he was a hanyou; a hanyou whose body slowly ages and slowly decomposes.

After she dug him up from the earth, rumors about a missing body began to rise among the villages. However, no one knows of what Kaede had done…

She lit the candles in her home and placed the dead body upon the straw mat above the floor. She gathered her materials and began the spell that would bring the dead back to life.

Over and over she recited the spell; little by little it was working. She looked at Inuyasha's hand. Slowly, new skin began to cover the reviving flesh. Youkai blood filled the veins and within the flesh; a whole new body had been created just for him – features about him were there and made him, him.

Kaede completed the spell and looked at Inuyasha's face – his eyes were closed – now all she can do now is wait until he awakens. Though, for this to happen, it requires a lot of time – sometimes a few days to months, years to decades or even over a century! (a/n: gah! Long isn't it?) Since Kaede wasn't that powerful, it'll still take time for the effect. She was powerful enough to take down Inuyasha, but not powerful enough for the spell to work quickly.

"Do awaken soon, Inuyasha," she said to him, "for you will soon be needed…"

Inuyasha's eyes remained closed for so many centuries later…

###

"Inya? Inya?"

Inya opened his eyes and blinked; he had fallen asleep.

"Inya…"

Inya lifted his head from the table and blinked once again. "Huh?"

"You fell asleep, Inya," Kagome said to him. "But we have to now, the bell rang."  
  
"Oh…Okay…See you two later then," Inya replied sleepily.

"Okay," Sango said back. The two girls then left the classroom.

"Sango, have you noticed that Inya was very quiet today?" Kagome asked to her friend.

"That was because he fell asleep."  
  
"I know that, but when he was awake, he was quiet…"

"And your point is?"  
  
"Umm, never mind."

Sango opened the door to their classroom, everyone was about to get ready for class to start again. Kuwabara on the other hand, was about to leave, but he was talking to Botan, who was already in the room. Then Kuwabara left. The second bell rang, one more to go.

###

Botan sat in her seat and saw that Kurama wasn't in yet; she began to wonder if he was still on the roof. She was going to give him an answer to his question. Then she remembered, she was going to tell her friends about what happened during lunch when she was with Kurama. But by mentioning his name, Kurama walked through the door and went to his seat. He walked past the talking Hiei and Yuusuke quietly. This was Botan's chance to give him an answer. Before she could open her mouth, an announcement over the intercom was made. "Sorry to bother you teachers and students, but this is an emergency. Two students have been found dead in the girl's locker room. Both girls were apparently raped before they were killed. School will now be closed until further notice! All students please go home and be safe. Thank you, you may now go home."

After the announcement was over, everyone remained quiet, finding it hard to believe that two girls in their own school had died. And it was only he beginning of the new school year! Little by little the chattering began between the students; Botan and her friends decided to leave quickly and go to Keiko's home. Everyone wanted to go home. But first, Botan needed to tell Kurama what she needs to say.

"Oh, Ku -" Botan said as she turned to face Kurama, but she stopped as she saw an empty seat beside her. "-rama?" She looked around for him, wondering if he's with his cousin, Hiei. Neither he nor Kurama were in the room, nor was Urameshi Yuusuke.

"Botan, let's go now," Keiko said to Botan; Yukina was standing near Keiko and Koenma. After hearing that announcement, Koenma practically ran over to Botan's class; Kuwabara was also with him.

"Coming," the girl called back as she walked to her friends. 'Where did he go so quickly?' she asked herself, 'I just looked away from him for only a second and he's gone…'

"Yay! No school until further notice! Woohoo!" Yukina exclaimed happily. Everyone walked out the classroom and were now in the hallway.

"Yeah, but I hope that there won't be any school for more than a month!" Kuwabara joined in.

"Heh, that's true." Yukina looked at Botan, and then to Keiko. Both of the girls were strangely quiet. "Botan? Keiko? You two okay?" she asked, a bit worried. "You guys have been quietly lately.

"Hmm?" Botan and Keiko asked in unison. "Nothing's wrong."

"Okay…"

"But I was just wondering about where Kurama went – I need to tell him something."  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That I'll agree to go with him this weekend."  
  
Yukina looked surprised, Keiko heard her too. "Kurama asked you out?! When?! Where?! HOW?!"  
  
"Today, during lunch, on the rooftop," Botan answered.

"Awe!"  
  
"I agree," Keiko said, happy for her friend to be finally going out; so many she had turned down until now…Keiko turned around and saw that neither Koenma nor Kuwabara were behind them. She looked and saw the two talking to a worried teacher. The two ran back to the girls.

"Let's go, two more girls were just murdered," Koenma said hurriedly. "We got to get out before one of you is next."  
  
The group almost ran out of the school; some raged lunatic might still be in the school, running about raping and killing girls they could get their hands on…

###

Kurama left the room quickly after the announcement was made; Hiei and Yuusuke followed after him; all three of them had felt something, another creature, but more like another Kurokiba. The three were then again upon the rooftop, now discussing over the matter. (a/n: is it just me or do they like that rooftop or what? Heh ) 

"There's another Kurokiba in this school, Kurama," Hiei told to Kurama.

"I know, Hiei…But I'm not sure who it is…"  
  
"There's more than one by the way," Yuusuke added in.

"Do you think it's Karasu and Hagiri?" Hiei asked. "Because you know that Karasu tends to be like that: rape first then kill."

"That's true, Karasu is involved," Kurama agreed.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" a voice called from behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw two people standing near them. One had long raven-black hair and pale, white skin. He had a grin on his face as he licked the fresh blood that was on his lips, he was Karasu. The other one just stood there with an unemotional expression upon his face, he was Sniper.

"Karasu, this isn't some sort of killing spree," Kurama informed.

"I know," Karasu answered. "I kill them just for the hell of it and it was fun, I should say."

"Why'd you kill those girls? You're going to blow our cover here," Hiei demanded.

"We were wondering why you two were taking so damn long to find those witches," Karasu replied. "So we came here to look for them as well."  
  
"Raping girls and kill them if you see that they're not an Elemental?" inquired Hiei.

"No," Karasu answered simply but yet bluntly.

"Liar."

"I know I am. But as I said before, I did it just for fun."  
  
"You do know that because of you two, the school is closed down until further notice right?" Kurama asked Karasu.

"Yes, and I don't see why they have to be so serious about it anyway. I mean, they're just girls."  
  
"They're innocent girls who didn't deserve to die yet!" Kurama yelled.

"And? What's your point?"  
  
"Don't you normally go for guys, Karasu?" Hiei asked tiredly. "You're usually chasing after human males, why the change to females?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just go for both, right, Kurama-kun?" Karasu responded as he walked towards Kurama, wrapping his arms around him and placing his head upon his shoulder. "So no change to who I go for, it's just as long as I get what I want." Kurama was becoming a bit uneasy; Karasu brushed Kurama's hair aside and blew softly into his ear, and a smirk appeared on Karasu's face. Sniper sighed and lowered down his head, obviously thinking that Karasu was totally despondent. Kurama moved away from Karasu before he could go any "further". Karasu grinned, "Heh, nervous to be with me again? Afraid to be my lover once more?" he asked innocently. "I miss you when you're no longer in my arms, I cry out for you every night; why won't you come back to me, Kurama?"

"Karasu, will you cut the crap now?!" Hiei and Sniper said together at the same time.

Yuusuke was confused about what was happening. This guy is the one who's responsible for the deaths of those girls? He sure is odd. Yuusuke looked at Sniper. "Is Sniper your real name?"  
  
Sniper looked at Yuusuke. "No."

"Then what's your real name?"

"Hagiri Kaname. You?"

"Urameshi Yuusuke."

Kurama watched Yuusuke and Hagiri – he never noticed until now that the two looked alike, in a way – just bring Sniper's hair up (with gel) and somehow make his eyes a bit bigger, he'll look just liked Urameshi. He kept the idea to himself though.

"Kurama! Come back to me!"

"We were never together!"  
  
"Oh, stop denying it, Kurama-kun, you know it's true!"  
  
"Karasu!"

"Fine, I'm stopping," Karasu pouted. "You're such a kill joy, you know that?"

"Whatever."

"Hagiri!" Karasu called out, "Let's go have some fun tonight!" Karasu walked towards the quiet Kaname, who was no longer talking to Yuusuke. Karasu grabbed his arm, but before they left, Karasu went back to Kurama and whispered something into his ear. Kurama nodded and Karasu and Kaname left.

Yuusuke was sitting on the floor and Hiei wasn't around. "Hiei, get over here," Kurama ordered. He looked around and saw Hiei standing on the fence, watching the students leave the campus. "Hiei, we have only one more week to them. Let's go now."

Hiei jumped off the fence and landed next to Yuusuke. Kurama was already walking through the doorway; the remaining two then followed. It was beginning to get dark, clouds were covering the sun and the wind that was blowing earlier became a strong breeze.   
  
"Only one week? Why that sudden?" Yuusuke asked as they walked.

"Karasu told me and I don't know why it's that sudden – but I'm thinking that he (the Kurokiba king btw) went to see his oracle," was Kurama's reply.

A wave of energy began to fill Kurama and Hiei's senses, Yuusuke had felt it too…Inuyasha was nearby.

"Hmm? What are you three still doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he spotted the three walking past him as he was exiting out of the boys restroom. Hiei through a glance at him and narrowed his eyes.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" Hiei asked coldly.

"Had to wash my hands from the blood earlier today; I'm going home anyway," Inuyasha answered. "You?"

"Business," Kurama replied for Hiei.

"Well, it's none of my worries in any way, so I'll be leaving now." Inuyasha began to walk away; he paused for a bit but continued ahead without a word.

The remaining ones had then left the school's campus...

###

Miroku waited until Sango and Kagome came out of the room. He too, had heard the announcements as well. He went over to Sango's class to pick her up, just in case something happens to the girls if they walked alone by themselves. He's there to shield them from any possible harm! (a/n: riiiiggghhtt…;;)

"Miroku?"  
  
"Sango-chan!" Miroku cried out. "Kagome, let's go now!" he said happily.

"Let's go to my place," Kagome said to the two. "I don't think my little brother is home yet."

"What about Inya?"  
  
"Umm…I don't think he'll mind if we leave without him."  
  
"Who's Inya?" Miroku asked.

"A new friend of ours; we met him early this morning," replied Sango.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay…"

It began to become dark; the sun was being covered by dark, thickening clouds. Thunder began to clasp around, wind was beginning to blow around them – strong wind was picking up it's pace little by little.

"We better be going now, a storm's coming," Miroku suggested.

Kagome was confused, it was so bright and sunny earlier, and how could a storm be brewing already? Oh well, if Mother Nature must be like this, it might as well be now.

On they went, towards Kagome's home…

####

The wind began to howl – strong and loud it was. The sky was covered with black clouds; it was dark, as if it was already night. Soon the clouds released the water that it held within it; it was raining. The rain was strong and hard, it felt as thought small pebbles were being thrown at you.

Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Koenma and Kuwabara were trapped in the rain, they had no where else to go to and Keiko's house was still like three blocks away, in fact, everyone's home was still far away…

Kuwabara looked around, there's a shrine nearby – hopefully the old woman who watches over the shrine will let them stay there for a few hours until the storm ended. "Guys, you know the shrine up on that hill; the one with the long staircase?"  
  
"Yeah," everyone answered. "Why?"

"She might let us in if we ask her," replied Kazuma.

"Then let's go see if we can," Botan piped. "We really need to be in a dry place, I can't stand this rain anymore; it hurts!"

"Then let's go ask her now."  
  
Koenma and Kazuma led the way up the stairs – the rain began to pour harder now. It was beginning to become harder to see where they were going. Rocks were being thrown against their skin, was how they felt.

When the five had reached the top of the stairway, they saw the old woman. She was standing on the wooden porch of her home.

"Excuse me," Koenma called out to the old woman. "Will it be all right if we stayed here until this storm passes?"  
  
The old woman looked at the small group; they were drenched with water, if they don't get under shelter any sooner they'll surely have a terrible fever. They needed help; "Come," she signaled to them. "Come."

Koenma saw her and nodded. "She'll let us in," he told everyone.

They all walked forward quickly.

$$$

"You poor dears," the old woman said as the group took off their wet shoes at the front door. "What are you children doing out there at a time like this?"  
  
"We were going home from school because school is cancelled until further notice and, and," Yukina went on, "it just started to rain all of a sudden…"

"You aren't the first group that came to my home," the old woman mentioned.

"We're not?" Botan asked.

"Yes, they have the same uniforms as you five," she said.

"What is your name?" Kuwabara asked as he wiped his face with a towel that the old woman gave to them when they came in.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me," she said. "My name is Kaede."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaede," Koenma thanked. "We thank you for bringing us out from the rain."  
  
Each one did a slight bow towards Kaede, thanking her for her kindness towards complete strangers.

"No need to bow," Kaede said to them. "But are your names, may I ask?"

The five told her their names one by one. Botan sneezed.

"A cold's on the way for you, Botan," said Kaede. Botan sneezed again. "You can take a bath in my house. I have two bathrooms – you may take one if you wish to. But I suggest that Botan takes one first. Come with me, Botan, I'll show you where the room is."  
  
Botan nodded and followed Kaede.

###

When Botan and Kaede were gone, four were left. "Well, might as well find somewhere to site," Keiko said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, guess so," Yukina said as well.

Little footsteps running throughout the house were heard. They were coming closer to the group.

"Hi there!"

The group looked down and saw a little boy in front of them. His hair was of a light brown and his eyes were of the color green. "Welcome to my home! My name is Shippou and my grandmother told me that we have more guests today!"  
  
"You seem pretty happy to be greeting strangers into your home," Koenma said as he eyed the little boy.  
  
"You're not strangers," Shippou said coldly. "But come, come! Have some tea if you want!"  
  
Shippou led the way.

###

Kaede's home was big; it was easy to get lost in here if you're not careful. Around every corner, Botan peered through the hallways with awe. "Do you live in here all by yourself, Lady Kaede?" asked Botan.

"No, my grandson lives with me," Kaede replied.

"Where are his parents?"  
  
"My daughter died during child-birth, while she was giving birth to him; his father was soon murdered a few months after her death. And so, I've been raising their child for the past eight years."

"I'm so sorry about that…"  
  
"Don't be; it was meant to happen…"  
  
"What school does he go to?"  
  
"He goes to the elementary school that's down the street."

"Oh…"

"Here's the bathroom," said Kaede as she opened the doorway to the room, "the extra robes and towels are in that cabinet." She pointed towards the cabinet and continued. "Take as much time as you wish."  
  
Kaede had then left Botan on her own.

###

Half an hour had gone by and Botan came out of the bathroom. She wiped her long hair until it was almost dry. She sighed and walked down towards the sitting room, where everyone waited. She still wore the white robe around her as she carried her clothes in her hands.

She walked through the door with closed eyes and said, I'm done, whoever wants to go next, go now." No one said anything; she opened her eyes and her eyes widened a bit and became confused. "What're you guys doing here?" she asked as she stared at Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"We were stuck in the thunderstorm," Miroku replied to Botan as he walked up to her,

"Take another step closer to her and I'll kill you," Koenma threatened; he knows about Miroku and what he does every now and then.

Miroku walked back nervously. "Okay…"

Sango smirked; Kagome stared at the front entrance.

Botan went and sat next to Yukina and Keiko. "So, what's happening?"  
  
"Nothing…Really…" replied Yukina.

"Minna-san!" Shippou said out loud, "My grandmother wants you guys to come to the shrine! There's another way to get in there without having to go outside. She really wants you to come."

Everyone got up and followed Shippou who was leading the way. Everyone walked in silence until they reached the entryway of the shrine, the shrine was not smaller than how it looked on the outside, and it was actually pretty large! The group walked around; they found Kaede sitting before a fire, as though she was praying.

"Grandma, they're here now!" Shippou chimed.

"Good, good," Kaede said quietly.

"Umm, Lady Kaede, why did you call us here?" Koenma asked, wondering why they're all in the same area. "Is there something you want us to do for you?"

"Can any of you girls feel something rising within you?" Kaede asked. The girls were obviously confused. Kaede stared at the fire and brought her hands together.   
  
The door opened suddenly, full blasts of wind began to gust through, causing the fire to burn out. Wind was howling, rain was pouring through the open door. All was dark, the sun wasn't in the sky anymore, nor was there a moon out, the stars were covered with luminous clouds. The rain felt ice cold, and was like pebbles being thrown against your body. Everyone had to shut their eyes from the wind and rain and they covered their ears with their hands. This was not a good thunderstorm (a/n: no duh XD heh).

Kaede put her hands together and recited a spell. The door closed and everything became quiet. It was dark but the fire that was once gone, came back and lightened the room with its flames.

When it was quiet, everyone opened their eyes and saw Kaede sitting down once more in front of the fire.

"How did you do that, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"She used her magic to keep you from screaming because it was dark," a voice answered from within the shadows.

"Who're you?" Kagome looked for the voice, it sounded familiar.   
  
The speaker came out of the shadows and Kagome gasped. Why is he here? Does he live with Kaede?   
  
"Inya?" asked Sango. "Do you live here?"  
  
In front of them, was Inya, with his black hair and violet-colored eyes. "Yeah, I live here."

Kagome ran towards Inya but was stopped when an arrow flew past her. She turned around and saw who shot the arrow. It was Kaede. "Kaede, what are you doing?"   
  
Kaede reached for another arrow and shot it towards Kagome. The girl closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her face. 'Like my hand here would save my head from getting shot!' she told herself. "I don't want to die yet!" she yelled.

Seconds passed and Kagome opened her eyes one by one. Her hand was still in front of her face; where did the arrow go? She smelled a burning scent and lowered down her arm. The arrow was gone…she looked down. The arrow was on the ground, engulfed in flames. "What in the world?"

She looked at the people that stood before her across the room. They were standing there in awe. "Kagome, what did you do?" asked Sango.

"What did I do? What happened? Aren't I'm supposed to be dead by now?" Kagome looked at Kaede; she looked pleased at what had just happened. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're one of them," was all she said.

#####################################

A/N: OKAY!! So, how was it again? Was it okay? I'm sorry for not updating any sooner again!! . Exams are coming up next week, and I've been working on homework, projects and other stuff that kept me busy from being able to write up this chapter. But hey, after next Thursday, I've got the whole summer to catch up on my fics! XD Like Preschool…TT...I know some people really want me to update that one, gomen nasai, minna-san!! It'll be updated really soon, I know so b/c I'm almost done w/the next chapter! Yay! Anyhow, hmm…Just by that last sentence, you kinda figured ¼ witches, ne? .; question is, do you know what her power is? Heh, you might Oh and Karasu and Sniper made an appearance too! I almost thought about putting in Raizen, but thought it over, it might not be good, nor will having Yomi in…Then again, who knows? Ah, and have you noticed the little "interaction" between Karasu and Kurama? .: hehehe, I just wanted to add that in, I was tempted into writing that in! And I DID! XD Welps, this is all for now, I gotta finish watching I My Me! Strawberry Eggs and Full Moon wo Sagashite! XD Very cute series, I My Me, eh, perverted, but oh well!! Hehehe…Just tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can once I've received about 5 reviews for here!!

Ps: I'm on the library's computer right now…and it's been acting kinda funny…I mean, when I put in those "different time" thingies, they don't appear whenever I check them…so just to clear up the confusion…I'm just saying this…please no flames!! ....these "#" things...err, they're for those lines that say that it's a different time thingie kinda way, you know, how I wrote the last chapters w/the symbols....

another ps: Once my computer starts working again, I'm going to recheck this!! public computers suck...T=T..no offence...

Ja ne, minna-san and wish me luck for finals!! 4 more to go and I'll be done!! XD  
  
KY


	12. Ch11: The Elementals

A/N: Hello! Thank you all for the nice reviews...except for a little "Hahaha" that lives w/me...if you've read my reviews for this fic, and for Preschool....the ones who were like complaining to me, were my little sister...TT, she complained that I didn't give her credit for her story, but she didn't read that I did give her credit...she needs to get her eyes checked again...-.-...ANYWHO...I'm updating the fic and I apologize for not updating Preschool yet....it's still in the works...right after my sis finishes what she wants to happen, she'll write down what would happen, and I'll write the story. Anywho...what was I going to say...hmm...can't remember...So I'll just write this, have any of you seen that movie, the chronicles of Riddick? It's that one movie w/Vin Diesel in it and he's this one dude in that movie...okay, by that, when my parents dragged me along to watch the movie w/them (I wanted to watch the Garfield movie...but then I did....it wasn't that good....disappointed me...a lot...) Anyway, they mentioned "Elementals being witches" and "prophecies" and that sorta stuff...I wasn't like paying attention for a while, until I heard that and I was like "?! That's like my story!!" I told my mom that and she went to my dad and laughed and told my dad what I told her....-...-....so please, if you've watched that movie first, and then read my fic, please please please! Do not think that I copied that movie!! Well, I guess that's all I have to say right now... so I'll be starting the fic... and thank you again to those who've reviewed!   
  
P.S. I'm not an action-type of writer here...so this chappie might get confusing or odd...-.-...don't forget to review when you're done, kudasai! ;  
  
Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts own!! And so will the new sequel coming out soon!! XD wait, is that a disclaimer? O.o  
  
===================================================================  
  
[CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE ELEMENTALS...]  
  
===================================================================  
  
Kagome blinked twice at what Kaede had said. "One of them? One of who?" she asked. She looked at Kaede's face; she had a pleased look. Kagome was confused; just a few minutes ago, she almost died! She would've been dead by now if she hadn't put her hands in front of her face and stopped the arrow that was coming straight at her. But she stopped it, by how exactly? By fire? Did she stop it by using fire?  
  
"Kagome...How did you just do that?" asked Miroku as he was holding onto Sango. "You would've been dead, b-but – "  
  
"What is going on?!" asked Kagome. "Kaede, tell me! Someone please tell me now!"  
  
Kaede remained silent, as well did everyone else in that room, until Inya spoke up. "So, does that mean that Kagome is an Elemental?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inya, and then to Kaede; both were looking at her. "An Elemental? What is that?"  
  
"Elemental?" Botan asked as she heard the word 'elemental'. What happened earlier that day came back into her mind; the dream that she had the other night and her figuring out the four main elements among the Elemental Witches... "What's going on, what are the Elemental Witches?" she asked out loud.  
  
Kaede walked towards the door, not hearing Botan's question. "Why are they here?"  
  
Inya walked over to Kaede's side. "It might be a Kurokiba...Spies..."  
  
Kaede nodded her head. "Can you get him, Inuyasha?"  
  
"You bet," he answered. "I'm getting tired of being this human form any longer."  
  
The transformation from human to demon occurred; what happened once in the school is happening again. His nails became claws, his mouth grew canines and his black hair became white. Inuyasha was no longer in his ningen body, but in his youkai form.  
  
"Inya?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing behind him, confused at what she was seeing. "Inya? What happened to you? You look...you look...different..." The hanyou smirked and ran off through the door that Kaede had just opened. "Inya!"  
  
"His name is not Inya..." Kaede said quietly. "His real name is Inuyasha. He's half-demon, the hybrid of a human mother and a demonic father..."  
  
"Demons? Demons exist?" asked Sango. She stood beside Kagome, who was in a small state of shock.  
  
"Demons do exist, as well as angels, vampires, ghosts, witches," she said as she looked out the door. "And so much more as well...Anything you thought that wasn't real...is...What you feared as a child – the boogie man, the tooth fairy and etc – are all real..."  
  
"Kaede, move away!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Move away!"  
  
"Lady Kaede!" Botan cried out as she ran towards Kaede. She saw a dagger coming towards Kaede, and she needed to save the old woman. Botan stood in front of the old woman and crossed her arms in front of her face. "Don't take Kaede's life!"  
  
A blast of wind surrounded the area, causing the dagger to fly back away from Botan and Kaede. Kaede was surprised, she didn't sense that weapon coming towards her; however, Botan had. The old woman looked at the back of Botan's neck; the symbol for "kaze" had appeared. 'The Elemental Witch of the Wind!' The symbol had then disappeared.  
  
"What?" Botan wondered when she didn't feel any cold metal within her body. The girl turned around to make sure that Kaede wasn't hurt. "Are you alright, Kaede?"  
  
"Yes, I'm alright," was the reply.  
  
"Kaede, you're not hurt are you?" Inuyasha asked as he came through the door, he was out of breath.  
  
Kaede nodded. "Did you get him?"  
  
"Yeah, he's lying on the ground right now, the dagger he threw landed in him..." he pointed towards Botan, "if it wasn't for you."  
  
"Me?" asked Botan.  
  
"What's going on? Is someone trying to kill you, Lady Kaede?" Kagome demanded. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched, not Kagome's voice, but to a sound that came from outside. "What? There's another one?!" Inuyasha left again.  
  
Kagome ran after him. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Please stay here, Kagome!" Sango called out, but her friend was already gone. "Kagome!" She too then followed after her.  
  
Miroku saw Sango follow her friend out through the door. The weather outside was still dangerous, rain was still pouring down like hail. "Sango!" He was about to follow the girl as well, but Koenma held him back. "Let me go!"  
  
"The weather out there would kill you if you're not careful!" said Koenma as he was trying to keep a hold onto Miroku.  
  
"But Sango's out there and so is Kagome!"  
  
"That demon is out there right now, he can help them!"  
  
"But," Miroku stared on ahead, "Let me GO!" With his elbow, Miroku punched Koenma in the stomach. Koenma's eyes became wide and his grip on Miroku loosened, he crouched down from the sudden pain. "Gomen nasai," said Miroku. He then turned around and ran off.  
  
Botan saw her brother on the ground. "Onii-chan!" She ran to her brother.  
  
"It's chaos here and the fire is out, we can't see!" Yukina cried out.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Keiko asked. "Someone's trying kill Kaede, and probably us too!"  
  
"I-I don't know!" Botan yelled back. She looked down at that ground and closed her eyes. 'What? More are coming?!" She had sensed more beings coming, two or more at the least. She saw Kagome and Sango being surrounded and Miroku lying down on the ground, unconscious. "Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, stay here!" Botan ordered, and then left.  
  
"Botan, wait for me!"  
  
"Yukina!" Keiko called out as she stayed behind with Kuwabara and Koenma. She didn't want to leave Koenma by himself when he's defenseless at the moment. "Kazuma!"  
  
Kuwabara nodded and went after Yukina and Botan.  
  
Keiko looked around for Kaede; she wasn't in the room anymore. "Where's Kaede?"  
  
###  
  
{Outside}  
  
The rain was still pouring down heavily, worst than how it is described as "Raining like cats and dogs." The wind was still howling, becoming stronger and stronger than ever. Up on a tree, Inuyasha watched below. 'Two more are coming?' He looked over to where the dead body lied (the one that threw its dagger, but came back and stabbed him). "What the?" The body was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The demon turned around and saw Kaede below the tree. "Kaede, be careful – he's not dead."  
  
"Inya! Inya!"  
  
Inuyasha heard his name being called by Kagome. "What is she doing here?" He saw Kagome and Sango near each other. Inuyasha looked on ahead, a shimmer of silver glowed in the darkness. He ran towards Kagome and Sango when he saw two knives coming straight towards them. "Kagome!"  
  
The girls heard Inuyasha coming to them. Inuyasha brought his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome saw knives heading towards them. Her eyes widened with fear. She was frightened, as well as Sango; she didn't see Inuyasha in front of her, stopping the knives with his sword. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Be careful next time!" Inuyasha yelled at them. "There are creatures out that want your heads!"  
  
"What?" asked Sango. "Who's trying to kill us and why are they?"  
  
"They're after the Elemental Witches," Inuyasha answered. "Four of you girls, are the elementals."  
  
"Who the heck are these Elemental Witches?!" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear her, instead, he ran over to where the dead body was supposed to be.  
  
The hanyou ran until he found the area. He growled. "Damn...Where – How the hell did he get away?!" Inuyasha paused, he remembered something from earlier. He didn't smell the spies scent...The scent was neither of human nor demon...Can it be a Kurokiba? He looked around, lightning flashed and thunder boomed.  
  
####  
  
"Sango! Kagome!!" Miroku called out through the pouring rain. "Sango!" He searched for her, but the rain was coming down hard and the wind made it worse. The sun wasn't out and the moon was covered with thick clouds. "Sango!" A bolt of lightning flashed and Miroku looked ahead...he saw a white shirt and dark black hair, a person almost in front of him. "Sango?" He walked on. Closer and closer he moved towards that person. "Sango!"  
  
He ran all the way towards her. "Thank Buddha, she's all right," he said. "Sango! Where's Kagome? Let's go." He tapped her shoulder, but she didn't turn around. "Sango?"  
  
She turned around, Miroku gasped. "You're...You're not Sango!"  
  
"And who else would I be?"  
  
The girl that stood before him had red eyes, eyes that resemble the color of a blood-stained setting sun (a/n: eh?). The girl laughed. "Soon the girls in this temple will all die!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The girl laughed again. "My name is Kagura; I am the Wind Sorceress. I can control the wind in any way that I want." Kagura grinned as she saw Miroku's frightened expression. "Soon you and everyone here will perish!"  
  
Miroku tightened his fists as Kagura was still laughing; he looked at her, how can she be saying this? Does she even know Sango, Kagome or any of those girls in the temple?  
  
Kagura stopped laughing when she felt a sharp pain on her face. Miroku had punched her left cheek; Kagura had taken a step back, she touched her lip, blood dripped down and she tasted her own blood. "How dare you hit my face, human?!" she yelled. "You'll pay for this!"  
  
She brought out a fan that she hid behind her back and opened it. She waved it up and down, causing strong gusts of wind towards Miroku. The wind was strong and so was the already howling wind that poured down with the rain. Miroku had to close his eyes and block the wind with his arms in front of him.  
  
"Die, human!" Kagura pulled down her fan once again, harder than the last few times. Miroku gulped and hoped for a miracle to happen.  
  
"Miroku!!"  
  
Miroku opened his eyes – his eyes became wide. A mass of gravel and earth were in front of him, holding back the force of the strong wind. "What?"  
  
"Miroku, get away now!"  
  
He turned around; Sango was there, arms in front of her. Did she do this to save him? "Sango?"  
  
"Now, Miroku!"  
  
Miroku ran over to Kagome and Sango.  
  
On the other side of the wall of earth, Kagura tried to bring the earth down with all her strength, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it! I've had enough of this!" she said, defeated. "I'll end it here for now, but I will be back!"  
  
Sango began to hold back until she let her arms down. The mass of earth that blocked Kagura from the three teens was gone. Kagura smiled wickedly at them. "I will be back; there will be more of us. Just don't get too comfortable while I'm gone. You will all surely –- "She got cut off. She turned around and saw Inuyasha was standing there, out of breath and holding nothing in his hands. Kagura looked down. "...Die..." she said, collapsing onto the floor. Her eyes began to close slowly.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku remained silent, until Inuyasha pulled his sword out of Kagura's chest. "Her voice began to piss me off; just by hearing her talk annoyed me."  
  
Kagome tried to read the demon's expression through the rain; obviously it was hard to see his face, but the way he talked just now...was different...  
  
"Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Are you okay?"  
  
Sango and Kagome saw Botan across from them, running and out of breath. Behind her was Yukina – she too was out of breath.  
  
"We're okay!" Kagome answered back.  
  
"Wait," Inuyasha said quickly. "There's one left around here."  
  
"One left?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's Kaede?" Yukina asked as she and Botan caught up to them.  
  
"She went back inside, she said that the ones left inside would need her help," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Everyone then returned to the temple.  
  
###  
  
"Koenma!"  
  
Koenma began to moan when he heard his name.  
  
"Onii-chan! Koenma, please wake up! Kudasai!"  
  
"Mother?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes. A blurred image of a woman was in front of him, speaking to him; she had a worried expression on her beautiful face, tears of sadness slid down her flustered cheeks. His vision began to clear up. It wasn't his mother, instead it was his sister – she was holding her close to him. "Botan?"  
  
"Koenma! You're awake!" She began to cry and she held him tightly against her body. "I thought you were going to die!"  
  
Koenma looked around; he was lying upon a spread-out futon in another room. The rain was still pouring, but not as hard as it was a while ago, and the wind had died down as well.  
  
"What happened? Where is everyone?" he asked.  
  
Botan looked at her brother. "You don't remember?" Koenma shook his head. "We came back in and found you knocked out," she began to explain. "You were bleeding from the neck..."  
  
Koenma looked down and had remembered Keiko, she was with him; he began to remember what happened now, he remembered crouching down upon the floor, holding his stomach because of Miroku punching him. He remembered Keiko staying with him after Botan and Yukina went after those girls and Miroku and Kuwabara following after Yukina...Keiko stayed with him but soon the fire went out again and it became dark. Koenma heard an amused laughter. The person that stood before him had long silvery-white hair and golden-brown eyes that shown through the darkness.  
  
Koenma got up slowly. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The man smirked. "I'm here to take her." He pointed at Keiko as she stood behind Koenma. He started to walk towards her, but Koenma blocked him.  
  
"Don't take another step," he warned him. Koenma's heart began to beat uncontrollably – he was terrified, terrified for what might happen if he stays in front of this man any longer. Keiko stood close to the wall, Koenma between the man and her. "Keiko, get out now. Go to Kuwabara!"  
  
"No! I can't leave you here!" she cried.  
  
"Keiko!"  
  
"Aah!" Keiko screamed.  
  
Koenma turned around and gasped. "Keiko!"  
  
Keiko screamed as someone began to lift her off the ground. "Let me GO!"  
  
"Stop the whining, wench!"  
  
"Let me GO!!"  
  
"How about a no?"  
  
"What are you?!"  
  
"My name is Hiten, we've come here to get you and that big lug that's knocked out at the front, away from here," he said.  
  
"What? Kuwabara?" Keiko tried to wriggle herself free, but it was of no use. "Let me GO!!!" She slapped him. Hiten paused, a hand-shaped red mark appeared on his cheek. Keiko's hand began to throb from pain. "Ow!"  
  
"Alright, we're going," said Hiten. "We'll be seeing you at the tower, boss."  
  
"Keiko!" yelled Koenma. "Kei –" Koenma felt a sharp pain in his neck as his head was pulled back and his neck became exposed. Two sharp fangs pierced his neck and he went limp.  
  
"You won't be going anywhere for a while," the man said as he held Koenma. He licked his lips and fresh young blood filled his mouth.  
  
"Let him go, now."  
  
The man felt another presence within the room. He knew this person; he met her so many years ago. He let loose of Koenma, dropping him onto the ground; blood began to spread across the floor. Koenma's eyes were closed; his body was weak, due to the loss of blood.  
  
"Lady Kaede," the main said. "It has been so many centuries since we've last seen each other. I can see how much you've changed throughout the centuries." He grinned.  
  
Kaede remained silent until she spoke. "I see that you haven't changed as much throughout these years. Not a wrinkle on your skin. Although. After you've left, I thought you had died of grief over him...Now you're here, all alive and well...but different. You're one of them now, aren't you?"  
  
The man turned around and smirked. He disappeared, but reappeared behind Kaede. Kaede didn't panic; she was calm, as though she had nothing to fear.  
  
"I've never tasted the blood of an old witch before," he said. "I've heard that their blood tasted just a bit sweeter, like wine, as they get older. They're a bit sweeter than younger witches."  
  
"Enough," said Kaede. She began to recite a spell quickly, a spell that would make intruders leave, vanish, disappear away from the surrounding areas.  
  
"It won't be that easy, Kaede; not how it used to be," said the man. He grabbed Kaede by the throat. "Oh how the years withered your body."  
  
Kaede couldn't breathe as he lifted her off the ground while he was still holding her by the throat. "It's now time for your nap, witch," he said as he threw her against the wall, causing her to wince from the pain. She slowly landed on the ground; she felt dizzy.  
  
The man started to laugh silently. "Tell those witches and that sorry excuse for a demon, that I'll be seeing them one-by-one very soon," he told her, as he slowly vanished. Kaede stared on ahead...  
  
"Kaede!"  
  
###  
  
"Koenma?"  
  
Koenma blinked twice as he heard his name being called. He remembered what had happened earlier; Keiko was taken away, kidnapped by this other creature...but Kuwabara...What happened to him?  
  
"Kuwabara! What happened to him? Have you seen him?!" he asked, but he winced from the pain on the side of his neck. The bite on his neck was beginning to throb from the pain.  
  
"Koenma?" Botan was becoming worried.  
  
Koenma began to talk through clenched teeth. "Kazuma...Have you seen Kazuma?"  
  
Botan shook his head. "I haven't seen him," she began to cry, "or Keiko..."  
  
Koenma lied back down. "Kuwabara...Keiko...Where did they take you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those people...They took Keiko and Kuwabara with them...somewhere..."  
  
"Botan!" yelled Yukina, "Kaede wants you and Koenma to come down to the temple. She has something she wants to tell us...she says it's important..."  
  
Botan nodded and helped Koenma get up. He groaned in pain. "It's okay, Koenma," she said.  
  
Yukina went over to help Botan walk Koenma down towards the temple.  
  
###  
  
"Kaede, what is going on?! Keiko and Kuwabara were kidnapped; all of us were nearly killed tonight...What in the world is going on?!" Sango demanded as she stood before a quiet Kaede.  
  
"Please sit down," replied Kaede. "As soon as Yukina, Botan and Koenma come in, I will tell you."  
  
Sango did as she was asked and sat down between Kagome and Miroku. Inuyasha was sitting close to the door, looking out the window with an unemotional expression upon his face. The storm was beginning to die down...slowly until it was only a light shower.  
  
The door behind Sango opened and Yukina, Botan and Koenma walked through. Sango got up and tried to help the three; she then closed the door.  
  
"Kaede, now will you tell us what's going on and why we're being targeted?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes," Kaede answered, "I will." The old woman walked towards the fire that was in the center of the room. "One millennium ago, a different race of vampire was created...They are powerful and merciless...Showing no emotion, no remorse to anything that they have killed. They are fast, strong and deceitful...You can't tell if they're human or not; they look so much like humans, that once you're trapped like a mouse caught by a cat, you'll have no way of escaping, unless you're clever enough to get away from their clutches." Kaede paused for a moment then went on. "They are hard to detect, hard to sense if they were near you..." She looked at Inuyasha; he was still looking on ahead....  
  
"There was a king," she went on, "the first creation of the new race of kyuketsuki, created by genes of certain animals and abilities from other creatures that had once existed...But as all vampires share...they all have the urge for blood. This first creation was then born – as a vampire – and had killed his creator shortly after his first few hours of life. He was already full grown and already he had his full power. He soon walked out to roam the world, calling himself a Kurokiba – by the end of the his century of life, there were at least three Kurokiba in every country on the whole plane and more are being created throughout the years. However, the Kurokiba do not just randomly bring in a human into their clan...the human must have abilities or characteristics that will prove essential to the Kurokibas' needs."  
  
"So they're the strongest race of vampire in the whole world?" asked Kagome.  
  
Kaede nodded her head and continued. "The king of the Kurokibas decides what should be done or not, he reigned supreme; many demons, witches, humans and other vampire races feared him...until one day...The Kurokiba king went to visit an Oracle of great knowledge. The Oracle told to him of the great power that he will gain in the near future, and soon that his life will finally perish from the hands of the four Elemental witches. The king became horrified and soon his search of finding the Elementals began, hoping to kill them before receiving their full powers to defend themselves. His search for the Elementals had continued for centuries. For centuries no one knew who the Elementals could be...Until now..."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Elemental Witches?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Yes, there are four Elemental witches: Fire, wind –"  
  
"Water and Earth..." Botan whispered. Memories of the dream she had the other night came into her mind. The man that held her by the wrists, calling her the Elemental Witch of the Wind and him killing....Kurama... "Kaede, how do you know if someone is an Elemental or not?"  
  
"When the four chosen girls gather in a sacred area, like this temple, their powers will come to them, without them knowing so until they use their powers unexpectedly. As well as using their magic, whenever an Elemental Witch uses her magic, her symbol will appear somewhere on her body. The kanji for their Element will appear: Kaze, Hi, Mizu and Chi...So far, Kagome, Botan and Sango have received their powers...Fire, Wind, and Earth...Water still remains among Keiko and Yukina..."  
  
"If Keiko was the Witch of the Water," Koenma spoke up, "wouldn't she have been able to get away from that Hiten person?"  
  
Kaede was silent, and remember what would have happened. "Yes, that's true. She would've been able to escape by using her magic when she was scared."  
  
"So then that means," everyone said in unison as they turned their heads toward Yukina. Yukina became nervous.  
  
"Why are you all looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face or something?" she asked nervously. She looked at Kaede and gasped. Kaede had a bow and arrow in hands again, ready to shoot at Yukina. "Kaede? Wait, you guys think that I'm the Witch of the Water?!" Everyone nodded. "But what if I'm not?!"  
  
Kaede shot her arrow once again. Botan crossed her fingers, hoping that what she thinks is true; she doesn't want to lose another best friend!  
  
Yukina covered her eyes with her hands. She was scared; she kept asking herself what if she isn't the witch that they're looking for? What if she dies right now because of their mistake?  
  
But...  
  
Yukina opened her eyes one by one and lowered down her arms. She looked at everyone, they were all wet, even Kaede. She began to laugh, but tears came from her crimson-colored eyes...She was crying. Botan got up, relieved, from where she was sitting and went over to Yukina's side. She sat down and held the crying Yukina within her arms.  
  
"It's okay, Yukina," Botan comforted. "All is okay...You don't have to be afraid anymore..."  
  
"I was scared! I thought I was going to die...at that moment..."  
  
Botan kept holding Yukina until she calmed down a bit from the fear of dying...  
  
"We have finally found all four Elemental Witches," said Kaede, "after so many centuries..."  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Where's Shippou?"  
  
Kaede's eyes widened as the remembrance of Shippou came into her mind. "Shippou?" She had completely forgotten about her only grandchild. "Shippou!" She quickly walked to Shippou's room as fast as she could. "Shippou!"  
  
Everyone tried to follow the old woman. Koenma stayed behind with Inuyasha, for he was too weak to walk again. Yukina and Botan followed Kaede after Koenma told the two to go on without him.  
  
"Shippou-chan!"  
  
"Shippou!" Kaede cried out as she opened Shippou's door. His room was dark, his window-curtains blocked the dimmed moonlight from entering the room. "Shippou?" She walked over to his bedside slowly. "Are you alright, Shippou?" She removed the blankets that covered the bed. Kaede sighed at what she saw. Shippou was there, in his bed, soundly asleep and dreaming away...  
  
Kagome and the rest of the group (except Koenma and Inuyasha) came into the room. Kaede put a finger before her mouth, indicating to the group that they should keep quiet. They all nodded and left the room quietly. Kaede stayed behind to tuck in Shippou. "Good night, Shippou...it's been a long night...Sleep well..." She kissed his forehead and had soon left.  
  
"So, Shippou's okay? Was there anything wrong?" asked Botan.  
  
"He's okay...I didn't feel any evil within the room," Kaede responded. "Rest up, you can spend the night here tonight. Tomorrow, I will tell you more..."  
  
Miroku and the girls followed Kaede back towards the temple and back to Koenma.  
  
###  
  
After she closed his door, he heard them talk. He heard them ask about him; he heard that they'll be spending the night in his home tonight...good...  
  
Shippou opened his eyes, and they shown a bright golden-brown color.  
  
"Keep an eye on them Shippou. I'll be counting on you."  
  
"Yes...Master..."  
  
########################################################################  
  
A/N: Okay, so how was that chappie? I'm not the kind to write this sorta 'action' stuff...'Twas kinda hard...-.-...but anywho....how was it?  
  
anywho, you're right SK...out of every place in Tokyo, they all end up in Kaede's....heh hmm...what else...I thank again for the reviews Now don't forget to review this when you're done, please..and I'll be updating this as soon as I can once I get 5 reviews again!! And ooh....what's going on with Shippou? Why is Inuyasha all of a sudden...quiet? Hmm.... Well, gotta go now!! Ja ne!

oh yeah...some meanings here...

Onii-chan means Big/older brother  
Hi (pronounced like "hee") means Fire  
Chi is Earth  
Kaze is Wind  
Mizu is Water  
and Kudasai is another way of saying please...


	13. Ch12: Hitori no Yoru

A/N: Well, another chappie again, eh? This'll be the 3rd time I've updated this month, which is actually a new record for me...o.o... Am here with a new chappie, and it'll be a long while until I update this one again b/c I'll be working on Preschool (I apologize for not updating it yet...very sorry...) and I'm planning to start a new YYH soon...I'm wondering how it'll turn out though...It's going to be another AU type of fic...starring Kurama and Botan...right now it's in the works...but I'm deciding if it should be a Hiei/Botan or a Kurama/Botan pairing....shrugs either which, I guess. Anyway back to here...yup, we've got the Elementals after such a long time..., this is going to be a long fic, don't you think so too? Kagome as Hi (Fire), Botan as Kaze (Wind), Sango as Chi (Earth) and Yukina as Mizu (Water)...I had a hard time deciding a long time ago between Keiko and Yukina, but then who would get kidnapped? Err, one of the most frequent ones, Keiko....okay, not really...but hey, might as well kidnap her and put her in this difficult situation....; There might be some surprises in this chapter, if you can call it surprises...if not, then that's how it'll go from then on. And also in this chapter, there will be a nightclub involved (not really though) and just by that, some people would immediately think Atwater-Rhodes' books! .; I'm not copying her btw...but w/it, doesn't it make a bit...oh how should I say...a "feel" to it or something? So I added in a nightclub...and you'll read later...Let's see...what else...anou...hmm....this chappie might become confusing! Then again, the song that I'm listening to right now is confusing! (Dir en Grey... "[KR] Cube" ...has been listening to Dir en Grey for the past hour now....-.-;) And so, we shall begin!  
  
PS: Ever since ff.net took away the asterisks and etc, this might be a bit confusing...  
  
Disclaimer: What if I did own YYH and IY? What will you do? Sue me?! Nyahaha! Okay, I'm don't own them...meep....;

_CHAPTER 12: HITORI NO YORU_

Yukina held the phone near her ear. After so many hours of being dead, the phone lines are finally working. "Mom?"  
  
"Yukina! Where are you? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone connection.  
  
"Yes, mom, I'm okay – just soaked with water," Yukina answered.  
  
"Good...Where are you though? Why didn't you come home?"  
  
"I was coming home, with Botan and Keiko, but the rain was too strong; so we're staying for the night in the temple that's on the hill, about one block away from the school."  
  
"The one that's cared for by the old woman?"  
  
"Yes, that one," said Yukina. "Botan and I are going to be here for the night. We'll be home by tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, be safe, Yukina. And come home soon."  
  
"Good night, Mother..."  
  
"Good night..."  
  
Yukina hanged up the phone and looked at Botan. She was standing near the doorway, leaning against the wall. "How's your mother?" she asked.  
  
"Worried..."  
  
"Guess that's how all mothers are when their child isn't around them for such a long time..."  
  
"She's not my real mother..."  
  
"I know that, Yukina. But still...Ruri feels like a mother. She felt like one ever since she first adopted you from the orphanage...She took care of you, nurtured you to good health and had watched you grow up into what you are now...a great friend..." She looked at Yukina as she said this to her; while saying this, thoughts of her own mother came into her mind. A long time ago, while she and Koenma were younger, their mother had died from a car accident...the rest of the family were in grief over Ayame's sudden death...but she will always remain in their hearts...  
  
"I guess...you're right about that, Botan," Yukina smiled. "Thank you for saying that."  
  
"It's okay. Just remember that we'll always be here to help you..." Botan hugged Yukina tightly.  
  
"How're we going to get Keiko and Kuwabara back?"  
  
"That...is something we all need to figure out together..."  
  
Botan and Yukina then went to their room. The girls all stayed in one large room, while Koenma and Miroku stayed in Inuyasha's own large room. When the girls entered their room, Kagome and Sango were wide awake.  
  
"We need to rescue Keiko and Kuwabara as soon as possible," said Botan. "We're the Elemental Witches and we need to work together." "But we need to work on our magic first... To get a hang of it so that we'll be prepared to save ourselves or someone else," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah..." the girls agreed.  
  
"Let's all think this up tomorrow," Kagome added. "I think we've already suffered enough for tonight."  
  
The girls agreed again and got under their own bed. The lights were then turned off. Everyone fell asleep quickly, but Botan was wide awake still. She looked out the window and stared at the full moon – it was no longer covered with clouds; the storm had passed and now...it's calm weather...  
  
A tear drop escaped from Botan's eye began to slowly drip down; more tears had soon followed. _Keiko...I hope you're alright...Please be safe...and Kuwabara...Please be alive...We'll be there son for the both of you...  
_  
Botan slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
###  
  
For a moment, Inuyasha was gazing out at the same moon as Botan. He was thinking...back there, when it was still raining hard and painful, Inuyasha was looking for that dead body, the body that was stabbed by his own dagger...  
  
{A couple hours ago...during the storm}  
  
Inuyasha cursed when he couldn't find the body; he cursed at the fact that he had somehow escaped without leaving a trail, and he cursed himself for not being able to smell his scent...He looked around the area, trying to find where the body went since there was no trail to follow. Only the Kurokibas are the only creatures in the world that he cannot sense...Other than that, he would've found him by now...but no...  
  
He looked and searched, retracing where he last saw the body. "Damn..." he cursed. "If only it wasn't raining...this would've been a bit better."  
  
"You always did have a knack for cursing at everything you can't solve."  
  
Inuyasha froze; chills ran down his spine as he heard that deep voice speak to him. "I thought you were dead; you were killed by a demon slayer," Inuyasha said slowly. "How are you still alive after all these centuries?"  
  
"I should be asking you that same question," the man responded. "I wonder how you've been able to survive after being shot with that arrow...Little brother."  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha turned around and became face-to-face with his brother. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru's face; his face structure hadn't changed one bit. He was still beautiful – almost as beautiful as how he looked over three centuries ago, before the time they went to war together...His skin was flawless and perfect, but his eyes tell of a different story...a slightly darker one...And he didn't have the outfit he wore so long ago, now it was different...He wore a black suit this time. (a/n: O.o...eh?)  
  
"What happened to you, Sesshoumaru? I heard that you were hunted down and killed by a demon slayer. What happened to Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Those were just rumors...Don't always believe them. As for Rin...Rin, Rin, Rin," he said over and over. "She's still with me, living happily as ever..."  
  
"She should be dead, you should be dead!"  
  
"In truth," Sesshoumaru said as he began to walk towards Inuyasha. "I was never hunted down – but I am dead." Inuyasha kept a keen watch on him as he paced forward. "A couple years after you've 'died' and your grave was robbed, I met a man. He said that he can help me...to become more powerful than ever, if only I would join him to search for the Elemental Witches."  
  
"That's not possible, you're a pure-blooded demon; you just can't turn into a -"  
  
"A _vampire_?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"It's actually incredibly possible to happen when you turn into a Kurokiba." Sesshoumaru touched Inuyasha's face lightly with a finger. Inuyasha could feel his nails touching his skin. "The transformation was painful however," Sesshoumaru continued, "from turning into a demon to a vampire...not much change had happened, only that I'm stronger than ever...and that...I now lust for the taste of fresh blood...especially from young women..."  
  
Inuyasha pulled back, away from Sesshoumaru's touch. "What did you do to Rin?"  
  
"I've already said that she's with me, living happily as ever."  
  
"What did you do to her?!"  
  
"After a couple of years of being a Kurokiba, I've tried to not go after Rin. Throughout those years of being with her, she began to grow into a beautiful young woman. She was almost sixteen when I started to think of turning her into my mate – her face was beautiful and her skin was smooth and flawless. When the day of her sixteenth birthday came, I wanted her, I needed her more than ever and my urge for her blood became great. I wanted to be with her as long as I can, even if it meant changing her into what I am now..."  
  
"You bast –"  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a finger upon Inuyasha's mouth, silencing him. "Hush now, brother. She's happy."  
  
"You think she's happy with drinking innocent people's blood?!"  
  
"Yes, she is," Sesshoumaru responded simply.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and brought out his Tetsusaiga. How could he do this to Rin? She's just an innocent young girl who doesn't deserve to suffer by feeding on other people. He remembered how her innocence was and how it radiated, how happy she was whenever he sees her. "DIE!!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to strike but wasn't able to, for Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Nah-ah-ah, I don't think so," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
The hanyou began to struggle, hoping to loosen Sesshoumaru's grip around his throat. He tried to kick him, but that was of no use.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Can't get away?" The Kurokiba freed Inuyasha from his grip; the half-demon fell to the ground, coughing. Sesshoumaru grinned.  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled. He got up quickly and tried to attack Sesshoumaru with his sword. But Sesshoumaru pushed him hard, causing Inuyasha to fly back and crash into a tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked towards him. He leaned down and looked at him – he was slightly unconscious though he was still awake. Sesshoumaru knows that he can hear him well. "Inuyasha," he began to say, "We will meet soon again. If you want to bring back Rin, come prepared for taking her away from me will be difficult."  
  
"Ugh...."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled an unseen smirk and held Inuyasha's face with his hand. The hanyou groaned from the pain he felt. "Until we meet again, little brother..."  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, but Sesshoumaru had already disappeared. His ear twitched, someone had screamed. "Let me GO! Let me GO!" Another scream filled his ears.  
  
Inuyasha tried to get up, but his head was spinning and blood began to drip from the back of his head. "Damn..." he cursed.  
  
###  
  
When he finally got back into the temple after killing Kagura and talking a bit with Kagome and the others, he saw Kaede lying down, exhausted and wounded. He smelled human blood within the room and saw a pool of blood on the wooden floor. He sniffed the blood a bit more closely. It was that human, Koenma...And he was bit by no other than Sesshoumaru. He smelled the scent of the other two that were previously here; of course he couldn't sense Sesshoumaru's scent since he was the only Kurokiba that came. The other two were demons...Kagura the wind demon and the other...he do not know.  
  
Inuyasha walked around had heard a crying sound. He followed the small sound until it lead him to Yukina.  
  
Yukina heard him sit down beside her, only close to the open door. She looked up and saw him. Tears were coming down her eyes. "What happened in here?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
The girl looked down and fresh new tears came down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her face; he almost blushed, but quickly looked away. She looked so pretty at that moment, how her eyes glistened with tears...  
  
"They took Keiko and Kuwabara...and they wounded Koenma..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Yukina wiped her eyes. "I hope they'll be okay...I just wished that I could've been there to help them...but I ran after Botan instead..."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
Yukina became puzzled. "How is that okay?"  
  
"We'll get them....soon...Is what I meant..."  
  
The girl nodded; a small bit of hope had finally returned to her.  
  
Inuyasha looked around again and saw Kagome and her friends with Kaede, helping her. He didn't see Botan or Koenma in the room; they must be upstairs...resting...  
  
###  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he watched the full moon...He can't forgive Sesshoumaru for what he had done to Rin. She's so innocent...and now she's a Kurokiba, a bloodsucker; she became one against her will (or so he thinks)...He made a fist as an image of Sesshoumaru drinking Rin's blood came into his mind. He will never forgive him...He'll have his head...  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Inuyasha heard Koenma moan. The bit on his neck was beginning to hurt. "Ugh...!" Koenma tossed and turned, unable to lie comfortably in one spot.  
  
The demon watched and began to hope that Koenma didn't drink any blood when he was bit by Sesshoumaru. "Botan!" Koenma cried out. He was sitting up and panting hard. He was sweating hard and looked restless. "Botan? Botan?!"  
  
"Calm down...She's still safe."  
  
Koenma looked at Inuyasha; he was still panting hard, out of breath.  
  
"Go to sleep now, you need to rest..."  
  
The boy nodded and lied back down. He was unable to fall back asleep; the nightmare he just had was frightening...He became one of them, those things! He had changed into a vampire and his first prey was his only sister, Botan...  
  
Koenma touched his neck, it began to hurt and he winced from the pain.  
  
The pain didn't last long...after a few seconds had gone by, he stared at the ceiling. He mouthed the name 'Botan' silently and tried to sleep.  
  
"Sango, will you bare my child?" Miroku asked in his sleep. "Sango, will you me the honors of bearing my child?"  
  
"Oi, shut the hell up will ya?" Inuyasha yelled. "Stupid human." But Miroku went at it again. The hanyou threw a rock that he got from outside, at Miroku. The boy instantly became quiet and quickly fell asleep. "Hmph...Humans..." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
###  
  
"Kurama, how long are you going to lie down there?"  
  
Kurama slowly opened his eyes. "When I'm done with my nap," he said. "Now leave me alone, Hiei."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "You've been asleep for more than five hours! The storm had already calmed down; we have to find those witches now and quick!"  
  
"Fine, then," Kurama yelled back. "I'm up!" (a/n: err...don't they sound like a nagging couple or what? XD)  
  
During the storm, Kurama, Hiei and Yuusuke stayed inside the main headquarters or hangout for the Kurokiba. They stayed in the popular nightclub called "Hitori no Yoru". It was originally a nightclub for the Kurokiba but humans, demons and other vampire races started to hang out in it almost every night. But only the Kurokiba know of this place as the main headquarter for their kind as well as some humans and demons that were trusted.  
  
Kurama went ahead and fell asleep in one of the vacant rooms upstairs during the storm; Hiei and Yuusuke were downstairs in the club, sitting down and waiting for Kurama to wake up (by which he hadn't for over five hours...).  
  
When the storm had passed, Hiei went up to wake Kurama up from his sleep. Yuusuke had stayed behind to get another drink. Since the storm had finished, it's better to find the witches now.  
  
###  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked down the stairs, it was dim and music pounded against the walls. Kurama wore a loose, sleeveless white shirt and black pants; Hiei wore a black sleeveless top and black "ninja" pants as well.  
  
Young girls smiled seductively at the two as they were walking down the stairs. A girl caressed Kurama's as she went up the stairs, flashing a fang at him as she smiled at him.  
  
Kurama smiled back uneasily.  
  
The girl winked at him and flipped her hair to the side. She then left.  
  
Kurama and Hiei continued down the stairs until they met up with Yuusuke.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
Hiei nodded but Kurama stood still.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Kurama said while he went back up the stairs.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"I need to speak to him for a few minutes," Kurama responded to Yuusuke.  
  
"Wait up a bit, we're coming too!"  
  
Yuusuke and Hiei followed Kurama.  
  
###  
  
"Let me GO! Please let me GO!!"  
  
"Shut up, wench!"  
  
"My name is not 'wench'! It's Keiko!" yelled the girl as she was being dragged down a large hallway by the hand. She was blindfolded and she was trying to stop where she was, but Hiten just dragged her along, not releasing her wrist at all. "Let me GO!!"  
  
Hiten opened a door and went inside (still holding onto Keiko's wrist) into a large room. He then walked over to a king-sized bed, covered with black covers. He pushed Keiko towards the bed, causing her to lie down, stomach facing the mattress. She turned around and took off the blindfold. She saw Hiten standing in front of her with arms folded across his chest. Keiko closed her eyes, not wanting to know what would happen to her next.  
  
Hiten walked away; she opened her eyes.  
  
"You're going to be staying here for a while until he comes to see you," said Hiten as he was walking towards the door. "He's dying to meet you after such a long time. If you need anything, feel free to ask by calling the room service here. But, if you're trying to call your friends and such, it won't work. All phone lines here are only connected to this building. Trying to reach outside will be of no use to you." He paused at the doorway. Hiten smirked. "Have a nice night," he said as he closed the door shut.  
  
"Wait!" Keiko yelled as she reached the door. The door was shut tight, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Please open the door!" She banged the door with her hands. "Please, please, please open the door!!" Hot tears began to roll down her face.  
  
She walked backed towards the large bed and sat down. The bed covers were black yet soft to the touch. She looked around the room; the room was beautifully designed and large. She saw the drawers and walked over to them; she then opened it and saw clothes within the shelves – all of the clothes were of her size, beautifully designed clothes that she has never seen before, even Western clothes!  
  
The girl went over to the closet; there were high-fashioned shoes in it, high-heels and etcetera. All were of her size; she looked up and saw dresses that must have cost over a million yen!  
  
She went into the bathroom. The bathtub was well designed...this isn't just an ordinary room – it was so beautiful....but why? Is this really all for her?  
  
Keiko went over to the telephone; she dialed Botan's phone number but the call was never pulled through; it sounded as though it was busy. She dialed again and someone answered. "Sorry, but your number cannot be carried through."  
  
She hanged up the phone and redialed the number – again the message was repeated. The girl slammed the phone, frustrated and defeated. She lied back down upon the bed, facing the pillow she then began to cry...Here she is, in an unknown area, probably somewhere else other than Tokyo.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Keiko sat up and looked at the doorway. In the open doorway, there stood a young girl – probably around the age of fourteen or so – Keiko's age in other words. "Um...yes?"  
  
"Would it mind you if I stay here with you for a while?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess," Keiko replied. She kept looking at the girl as the girl walked over to the bed. The young girl was beautiful; her skin looked flawless and pale and smooth, her eyes were of a deep chocolate-brown color and her hair was of a dark and rich raven-black color. Her body was finely- shaped and when she walked, it was as though she was walking on air. She wore a long white gown, making her look like an angel coming down to Earth to help Keiko get away from this place.  
  
"Hi, my name is Rin," said the girl. "What's your name?" she asked as she sat down at the foot of the bed. Keiko was amazed, the girl's voice sounded sweet and angelic to her ears. She asked herself if this girl was really human or not.  
  
"My name is...Keiko..."  
  
"I heard you coming in through the hallway while I was in my room upstairs. I was curious to see who it was and I saw Hiten walk out of this room."  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Yes," Rin answered. "I've lived here for almost two years with my - " She became quiet  
  
"With your?"  
  
"Oh, never mind what I said," Rin said cheerfully. "You'll be living here for a while, so might as well make you feel like as though you're home, right?"  
  
"Anou..."  
  
"You don't know why you're here, don't you?"  
  
Keiko shook her head sadly.  
  
Rin got off from the bed and sat right next to Keiko. "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 15..." Keiko answered quietly. "You?"  
  
"Over 16."  
  
Keiko looked up quickly. "Over 16? You look so much younger than that! Are you really over sixteen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The phone began to ring. Rin got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" Rin nodded her head as she listened to the speaker on the other end of the phone line. "Yes, I'll tell her." She hanged up the phone and walked over to the closet. She looked through the dresses, searching for something. "Ha, this will do great," she said as she chose out an outfit. She brought it out a long, sleeveless silk-black dress. "Time for shoes," said Rin. She looked at the shoes and picked out a pair of black high-heels with straps that go around the ankles. "These would do great."  
  
"Um, excuse me, Rin?"  
  
"Hmm?" Rin asked as she placed the shoes on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm picking out an outfit for you to wear tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It appears as though he wants to meet you tonight for dinner in person."  
  
"Who wants to meet me?"  
  
"He's our leader. Others call him our 'king' – our creator and such. He was watching you for a long time."  
  
"Watching me? As in how exactly?"  
  
"I don't know; the kid that watches whatever you do or something like that."  
  
Keiko remained quiet. The word 'stalker' echoed over and over in her mind.  
  
"Don't put in that sort of way," said Rin. "He doesn't mean that much harm, I think. Now try these on and come back out so we'll see how it looks on you."  
  
Rin grabbed Keiko's hand and lead her to the bathroom with the clothes and shoes in her other arm. "Don't come out until you're ready and done, okay?" She closed the door and sat back down on the bed, waiting.  
  
"Anou..." Keiko stared at the closed door. She sighed and took a shower. When she was done, she dressed up in the silk-black dress – she was surprised however, a bit of cleavage was shown and her back was totally exposed. But the outfit looked wonderful on her, she blushed. Never in her life had she wore anything this revealing – except for that one swimsuit that she wore two summers ago, but it was only a one piece swimsuit, then and that was a different story to learn of. Anyway, she began to love the dress. Next were the shoes; they were difficult to put on, with the straps and all.  
  
When she was finally done, she looked at herself at the full-length mirror that was before her. If only Yuusuke could see her now...What would he think of her? Would he like it or no? She placed her hand upon the door handle and hesitated. She opened the door slowly and stepped out.  
  
"Um, I'm done, Rin," she said meekly.  
  
Rin came over and smiled. "You look amazing! He'll be happy to see you in this outfit!"  
  
Keiko blushed and smiled nervously. "Thank you, I guess..."  
  
"Let's see, no make-up is necessary and our hair is nice and long – so no much is needed to be done." Rin was about to mention something else until a loud knock was coming from outside.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in," Rin called.  
  
The door opened and Hiten appeared. "He wants to meet her now," he said.  
  
"Tell him just a few more minutes; she'll be ready by then."  
  
Hiten nodded and before he could close the door, he saw Keiko, standing right beside Rin. He blushed and quickly closed the door.  
  
"He really has good taste in what he likes, it seems," said Rin. "Now, let's go, he's waiting in the dining hall for you."  
  
Rin grabbed a hold of Keiko's hand and both left the room.  
  
###  
  
"Kurama, what are you going to do?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I just have this feeling...that I need to go see him..." Kurama responded, with the hint of a serious tone in his voice.  
  
They continued up the stairs until they reached one of the entrances to the dining hall. Kurama opened the door and found him sitting on the end of the long dining table, sipping a cup of what seems to be fresh blood.  
  
"Itsuki!" yelled Kurama.  
  
Itsuki placed the glass down upon the table and licked his lips. "Yes, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama froze, he couldn't utter out a simple word. "I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there a human around here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, there is. A couple actually – being prepared to be fed to our newest members," Itsuki said simply with no emotion.  
  
"You say that as though it means nothing to you, to see innocents die..." Kurama said quietly.  
  
"Of course," Itsuki began. "I've lived for over a millennium and have even killed my own father when I was brought into this world. Throughout this millennium, I've killed more people and not once have I felt a bit of remorse for whom I've killed. Do you think that I will feel any emotion for those humans in this building?" he asked coldly.  
  
Kurama hesitated and said no.  
  
"Will that be all now?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Now, if you would, please leave me to myself. I am expecting company in a few minutes."  
  
Kurama left the hall and closed the doorway.  
  
"What in the world was that for, Kurama?" asked Yuusuke. "You were in a hurry to get up here and now you don't look as though you didn't succeed in what you wanted to do."  
  
"Why is it that whenever you're in the same room with him, you act like you just did back there?" asked Hiei. "Every single time, ever since you've first met him, you acted like that."  
  
"I...I don't know...Why I become like this," Kurama replied.  
  
"I've heard that you were one of the strongest Kurokiba – is this true?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
"He was," said Hiei. "Neither a slayer nor a demon has been able to kill him. He showed no mercy to whoever he killed. But now he does, ever since _she_ died." Hiei emphasized that word when he said that.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Her name was Kikyou. She's the one who changed me over three hundred years ago," Kurama added in. "I was in love with her – she taught me so much. However, all of a sudden, she stopped feeding on blood – our main source of survival...When she stopped, she became weak...The village that we lived in had discovered what we really were one day. They began to burn down the home that we lived in and they started a hunt." Kurama paused. "We escaped, but Kikyou was shot in the heart by a bullet, causing her to die as I held her in my arms. Tears were coming down her eyes – but it was as though she was happy about dying at that moment...She told me that she was sorry...Sorry for leaving me in this world all by myself and making me suffer now..."  
  
"When did she die?"  
  
"Almost two centuries ago..."  
  
"And how long have you and Hiei known each other?"  
  
"We met in the village that Kikyou and I have moved to a few months after she had first changed me...I didn't know how to control anything about my new life...I had uncontrollable bloodlusts every now and then and I wasn't able to handle my new abilities...Kikyou tried to help me, but she was always busy and meeting with other people. Then I met Hiei and he helped me a lot...He was like my trainer."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hiei interrupted. "Let's go now and find those witches." Hiei walked on and Yuusuke and Kurama followed behind.  
  
"Thanks, Hiei," Kurama said silently.  
  
As the group was walking, Yuusuke looked around. He looked through one hallway and kept walking on, but stopped. He walked back to look through the hallway again. For a moment there, he thought he saw Keiko walking past that hallway on the other end of the hall. She was wearing a black dress and black high-heels; she was walking with another young woman who wore white. "Keiko?" he wondered. He shook his head at the thought about that woman being Keiko; it can't be Keiko...she looked depressed, not happy with where she currently was...And why would Keiko be here in the first place?  
  
"Yuusuke, anything wrong?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" he called back. "Keiko..." He continued and walked downstairs to catch up with Hiei and Kurama.  
  
###  
  
"What?" Keiko paused and turned around.  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"I thought...I thought I heard him...I thought I heard him call my name..." Keiko said quietly, almost to a whisper.  
  
"Heard who, dear?" asked Rin.  
  
"Yuusuke..."  
  
"Hmm? Yuusuke?"  
  
Keiko touched the side of her neck, where Yuusuke bit her in that daydream she had during class. Her neck was smooth and the bump that was once there, was gone.  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
The girl blinked and turned around to face Rin. "Huh?"  
  
"You were, for some reason, dazing off just now and saying the name 'Yuusuke'."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Is there someone?"  
  
Keiko nodded...Tears were sliding down her face.  
  
Rin looked at the Keiko and felt sorry for the girl that stood in front of her. She wanted to help her out...but...  
  
"We must go now, he's waiting for you," said Rin.  
  
Keiko nodded her head again.  
  
The two girls approached one of the entrances to the dining hall. Rin opened the door and they walked through. Keiko looked around – the dining room was large and beautiful that you could even have a grand ball in the room and have so many guests. There was a fine-crafted chandelier hanging above the dining table. Keiko looked at the long dining table. Rin showed her where to sit down. Keiko didn't see anyone on the other end of the table, it would only be her sitting by herself it seems.  
  
"I'll just leave you here for now," said Rin. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay...But can't you please stay with me?"  
  
"As much as I'd like to, I can't. He wants to be here with you and only you." Rin patted Keiko's head. "Ja ne."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Rin then left.  
  
When Rin was gone, Keiko looked around – no one else was in the room. It was only her. The seat across the table from her was still empty. She looked at one of the entrances.  
  
"What are you thinking of right now, at this moment?"  
  
"Huh?" Keiko asked as she returned her gaze back to the empty seat. Still, no one was there.  
  
"You still look as stunning as ever, even after all of these years," someone whispered into her ear.  
  
The girl turned to her side; again, no one was there.  
  
"What wrong, my dear? You seem frightened."  
  
Keiko's heart began to beat like a drum that was coming to a crescendo and reaching to an allegro pace. "Who's there?" she asked trying to sound brave, but no luck.  
  
"It's only me, my love."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've finally returned to me...It's been so long..."  
  
Keiko looked back at the vacant seat. She gasped; someone was sitting in the chair, sipping a glass of red-colored liquid. The man smirked as he watched Keiko with his finely-shaped eyes. He set the glass down and stood up. Keiko watched him and blushed a slight bit at the same time. The man that was walking towards her was handsome, he had a well-built body and his skin was beautifully pale.  
  
"It has been such a long time, my love. I have waited many centuries to finally see your radiant face again...my dearest, Kirei..." he said smoothly.  
  
"Kirei?" Keiko asked, confused. The man gently took a hold of Keiko's hand and kissed her hand like a gentleman. "Umm....Excuse me...but who are you and who is this Kirei?"  
  
While holding onto her hand, the man smiled. "My name is Itsuki, welcome to my home."  
  
"You're the owner of this place?"  
  
"Yes, I am the owner – and had been for the past few hundred years."  
  
"A few hundred years?" Keiko pulled back her hand from Itsuki's touch. "What are you? No one can live that long."  
  
Itsuki touched Keiko's face and he saw a bit of fear within her eyes. "It's true...no one can live for that long. But whoever said that I was alive?"  
  
The girl tried to stand up but Itsuki looked at her with a commanding glare in his eyes. "Please, sit down," he said. Keiko sat back down. "Kirei...It has been so long..."  
  
"Who is this Kirei?"  
  
"She is you," was the reply. Itsuki walked over to a large window and gazed site. "The storm has finally passed, but its luminous clouds are still covering the full moon..."  
  
"How is she, me?"  
  
"The way you two look, the sound of your voice, and the innocence that shines within your eyes whenever I look at you...You two resemble one another so closely, it's remarkable," he answered.  
  
"Where is she? You sound as though you loved her very much..."  
  
"I do...and I still do as well, but she died so many centuries ago..."  
  
Keiko felt sad for him; he's still in love with the woman who had died so long ago...wait, how long ago? "What are you?"  
  
Itsuki turned around. Keiko still watched him but he had disappeared instantly. "Huh?"  
  
"I am the first of my kind to amongst this Earth," a voice came from beside Keiko. Keiko turned around to her side and almost screamed. "I have been alive for over one thousand years; I am one of the living dead, I am the king of my race." He watched her eyes become terrified with his presence. "I am the creator of my own creation, the leader of the Kurokiba."  
  
"Kurokiba?"  
  
"You've never heard that vampires existed, have you?"  
  
Keiko paused, and had remembered about what Kaede had said before...that everything we all thought that never existed exists...  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Demons, vampires, ghosts or witches, any of them?"  
  
"Uh...yes..."  
  
Itsuki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Care to test that theory of yours?" He got closer to Keiko's neck and revealed his fangs. Keiko shut her eyes tight and a tear slid down her cheek; her heart began to beat wildly once more. Itsuki stopped before touching the frightened girl's skin. He grinned and stood up straight. "Well, we'll start dinner now, shall we?" he asked her calmly.  
  
Keiko opened her eyes. Itsuki was already on the other end, smiling wickedly at her.  
  
###  
  
A foreign dish lied upon the plate in front of her. She stared at the food; it didn't exactly ease her hunger. Who would want to eat a fish head that still looked like it was still trying to breathe? She looked at Itsuki, he was drinking his glass of...something...but he too wasn't eating his dinner; instead, he was looking at her with an intense gaze as he drank.  
  
Keiko began to wonder what he was drinking. It must be good for him to be drinking it a lot...  
  
"You're wondering what I am drinking, are you not?" he asked.  
  
The girl's eyes widened. How did he know what I was thinking? she asked herself.  
  
"Have a drink, if you want. I'm sure you'll like the liquid that is in your glass."  
  
Keiko looked at the glass that was near her plate. It had the same red liquid that appeared to be similar to Itsuki's. She picked it up and took a small sip. Surprisingly, it tasted good, sweet, it was almost addicting. And so, she drank until there was none left in her glass.  
  
During the time she drank the liquid, Itsuki had a slight grin written upon his face. He continued to drink the rest of the liquid that remained in his glass.  
  
Keiko placed the glass upon the table after finishing the drink. She felt as though she wanted to have more.  
  
"You even drink like her when you crave for it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kirei was beautiful – as well as you, my dear – she was quick, clever and strong-minded and I've loved her so much. She accepted me for who I was. For so many years of us being together, I was happy and I wanted to make her my queen of the Underworld. And so I did, but the blood that I gave to her during her transformation wasn't able to save her and soon she had died...It was too much for her own body..."  
  
"I'm so sorry about that Mr. Itsuki..."  
  
"Don't be. She's here with me, right now..."  
  
"I don't...understand..."  
  
"You will...in time..."  
  
Keiko rubbed her forehead, she felt her head about to spin...She was becoming dizzy. "Umm...Please excuse me..." she said as she got up from her seat and left the room.  
  
Itsuki nodded and smiled. "It's beginning to work it seems," he said. "Wonderful."  
  
###  
  
Keiko ran to her room while trying to not fall over. Why is she feeling like this all of a sudden? She didn't eat anything that looked suspicious...It must've been that drink...What was in it? It tasted so good, she wanted more of it...It was so addicting...  
  
She opened the door to her room and lied down on the soft bed. Her mind still felt dizzy and soon she fell into a deep sleep...

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A/N: Finally done with this one!! I've been listening to a lot of songs while typing this up...A lot from Dir en Grey, Malice Mizer, X-Japan (kept replaying "The Last Song" a couple of times), Hyde, Flame, Morning Musume, Utada Hikaru and a lot from Gackt...especially Vanilla and Secret Garden....okay, Vanilla mostly b/c well....the lyrics to that song...is....err.....anou........really good XD..Aheh ; a lot of songs...can't help it, that's how I work easily [listening to Vanilla again now]  
  
Anyhow, I thank all of those who reviewed again... and aznbunny, I'm not going to call you that now even tho you're a year older than me...you're just lucky that you live way far away from me!! And NO, I will not write a Yuri fic for you ...u.u heh Oh and darkphoenixlord, maraming maraming salamat po for your review and yeah, bwisit na ff.net for all their traffic lately and for taking away our asterisks and swiggly lines!! ; but anywho, salamat po! As well as for my other reviewers...thank you so much! now, don't forget to review this chappie when you're done here and tell me what you think!  
  
Okies, so far, there as been a lot of OOC-ness here, don't you think so too? I mean, Rin was being all like that towards Keiko, Ayame being Botan and Koenma's mother!? Itsuki is the Kurokiba leader (O.O....I had a hard time picking characters...and I wanted a character who looked like a bishounen...and ta-da! Itsuki got the part! XD) nyahaha...heh...heh....ahem...and what else...and Sesshoumaru being a Kurokiba as well!! and then Rin...and what's with the suit?! Anou...more will be explained in future chapters sooner or later and as I've said before after this chappie, I'll be taking a small break from NDCT for a while until I get the new YYH fic I'm working on called "Crimson Demeanor"...and hopefully I'll update Preschool sooner or later, but right now it's on Hiatus...it's hard coming up with humorous fics for me...thinking up humor....hmm...  
  
Welps, I'm done here for now and hope to see ya soon in a while


	14. Ch13: Dreams of the Past

A/N: Hi there!! It's been a while, ne? Just took a little break from NDCT for a while to get started on my new fic...which the prologue and first chapter will be posted up soon...I'd want to see how it goes first before continuing on further chapters of it. But anyway, back to NDCT! let's see...where did we last left off...Hmm...Ah yes...The new characters! If you're wondering who Ayame is, she is also a ferry girl of Reikai (Spirit World) If you remember from last Saturday's episode (where Genkai came back and everyone was leaving back home) she was the girl who was wearing all black and had black hair, her name means "Iris". She's also pretty and she gave Koenma the information about the younger Toguro. Itsuki...he's this bishounen who Sensui's got an interest in....;...he'll appear in Sensui's arc...he's got green hair, somewhat violet-colored eyes or something. He's a psychic/gate keeper dude...hard to describe...-- Filipino dubs are hard to understand sometimes...ah well... Anywho...Kirei...she's just a made up character that I needed for Keiko...her name means "beautiful" and uh yeah...what Itsuki described about her in the last chappie. ; Hmm...there's also Rin...she's obviously older and yeah...vampire... .; But why the "poor Rin" Passionate Angel? heh, just wondering...she'll be alright, no worries. Oh yeah, I've got some IY info for you guys. Inuyasha will be ending at episode 167-168...those two episodes will be a double eppie together...like 2 into 1 and that sorta stuff. Where I got this info? I have a friend who has a whole bunch of these anime info and I get them from him. Like about the part that RK is on hiatus and not cancelled, Full Metal Alchemist will be airing on Cartoon Network this October and it's dubbed/licensed by FUNimation, they also have Gunslinger Girl, DNAngel has been licensed by ADV and so has Maburaho and Chrno Crusade and etc etc etc.  
  
If you're going to complain about this, don't include it in the review, all you have to do is accept the fact that IY has to end sometime soon after over 160 episodes! (after a while, IY tends to get a bit annoying at times.....-- no offence to those who love that show...and I know it's one of Takahashi Rumiko's best...but hey, there's her other series like Urasei Yatsura (Lum: The Invader Girl), Maison Ikkoku (this series absolutely rox...it's so funny and Yosaku gets in so many odd situations!! XD) There's Mermaid Saga, Ranma ½ (pervy at times, but it's a funny series...I love Ryouga!! XD) and so many more from her!! ;) Anyway, I shall continue now with the fic, right? In this chapter, there'll be a lot of reminiscing in the past and that sort of stuff now so it might be confusing and yes, there'll be a bit more characters in here btw. Enjoy and don't forget to review please!!

###  
  
CHAPTER 13: _DREAMS OF THE PAST_

###  
  
The smell of a passing thunderstorm filled the air; puddles of water still remained upon the ground and the full moon shined brightly from where it floated. It was pretty much quiet tonight, except for the crickets that chirped and such.  
  
Irritating.  
  
Hiei stood up on the rooftop a tall building, as though he was waiting there. The full moon floated behind him, causing a silhouette of his body to be seen, but his crimson eyes were shown clearly.  
  
Upon the rooftop, there he waited by himself. He looked down from where he stood, watching humans, demons or other vampire races prowl among the streets, being stalked or being the stalker of their soon-to-be prey.  
  
The crimson-eyed vampire licked his lips, he was becoming hungry. It's been a day since he had last fed.  
  
He disappeared, but had reappeared again on the street in front of the building. Hiei smirked. "I apologize, guys, but I'm beginning to get hungry now," he said. "Can't wait forever, you know." With that, he walked away.  
  
Inside of that building, both Kurama and Yuusuke were gathering bits of information from a fortune-teller about the Elementals. Hiei didn't want to go in, so he stayed outside, but then he left.  
  
After a few minutes have gone by, the two came out.  
  
Yuusuke stretched. "I thought she would never end," he said as he yawned tiredly. He looked at Kurama, he looked concerned. "Why so down?"  
  
"What she said back there...just seemed to be...discomforting, in a way..." Kurama answered.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I don't know really..."  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Kurama and Yuusuke entered the building of the fortune-teller. It was a large building for a fortune-teller (a/n: must be pretty famous, huh?). But anyway, the two walked into the room, the light was dimmed and the smell of essence filled the room. Charms and symbols were here and there; in the middle of the room, lied a round table and of course, a crystal ball.  
  
Yuusuke saw the bookcase near the back and went towards it. Kurama just looked around.  
  
"Welcome to my home, gentlemen," a woman from within the shadows greeted. "Though I do find it to be very late for you to be coming here, don't you think so as well?"  
  
The two remained calm; they had no reason to fear this woman. "Please show yourself," Kurama asked calmly.  
  
The woman stepped out from where she stood. Her hair was slightly silvery- white, but nice, and her eyes were of a teal-blue color. Her face was young as well. "Now tell me," she began, "why is a vampire and a human here at such a late hour?"  
  
"We've come to seek your help," Kurama answered. "We were told that you were the greatest seer in the city and we need your help...Lady Tsubaki."  
  
"To help you find this certain type of witch, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, please, take a seat," she said.  
  
The two boys did as they were asked to and sat down near the table (the one that has the crystal ball on it). Tsubaki sat across from them and began.  
  
"You search for the Elemental Witches of the Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. These witches have the power to destroy your master, race and of course, you. He fears them. However, you all don't know the identities of these young women."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Can you tell us who they are?"  
  
"I do no know their faces, but I will tell to you that one will become of great importance to you and you will care for her dearly. You will sacrifice your life for her."  
  
Kurama became puzzled. "I don't understand what you mean, Lady Tsubaki..."  
  
Yuusuke glanced over to Kurama and saw his expression...it was grave. "Umm...excuse me, Tsubaki, but while we're still here, can I ask you a question or two?" he asked.  
  
Tsubaki stared at him. "Go on."  
  
"Anou...what would happen to me later on in my life? Will I be happy?"  
  
The woman looked into the crystal ball. "You cannot change Fate or your destiny, but if you change your ways, someone you love dearly will have a changed future...It's all in your hands..."  
  
Yuusuke raised and eyebrow, obviously confused about what she just said.  
  
"What is your next question, Yuusuke?"  
  
"Oh yeah, how old are you?"  
  
Tsubaki narrowed her teal-blue eyes. "Why would I tell you something like that?"  
  
"Anou..."  
  
"If you really want to know my true age," she began as she turned her eyes toward Kurama, "you can ask Kurama. He would know since he was once with Kikyou."  
  
The vampire looked up quickly. "You knew Kikyou?"  
  
"I did, until she decided to end her immortal life as a vampire. She came to me for guidance. And so, I helped her, but telling her what she needed to know. Her death..."  
  
"What?" Kurama stood up. "You were the one who told her to stop feeding? You made her become weak and she was killed! How could you do that?!"  
  
Tsubaki remained in her seat and smiled. "Before Kikyou ever became part of the Kurokiba clan, we were close friends. We told one another about things that we never told anyone else. The best friends we were. We were happy in the village that we lived in. During that time, though, we were priestesses and our master taught us from what is good and evil.  
  
He came into our village and began to live there when she and I were seventeen years old then. He was handsome and beautiful, we loved him...He had this beauty that many loved and made many men envy...During one day, Kikyou and I were walking near the lake, we met him."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Naraku," she said simply with a light laugh.  
  
Yuusuke's eyes widened. "Narauku?!"  
  
"Yes...his name is Naraku. He was so mysterious then, and we were all god friends until he wanted to marry. It was either me or Kikyou. We loved and he loved us but he could only choose one bride....And so...Hostility between our friendship began...We became enemies, al fighting and arguing over his affections." She paused. "Naraku chose her and she was happy, while I was along, by myself in the temple. A couple years have gone by and I hadn't heard from Kikyou or Naraku...During one night, he came to my home and said to me that he had made a mistake as he held me within his arms. He said that he should've chosen me instead..."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"We spent the night together and the next day, Kikyou found us in my room. She became furious and left. Naraku stayed silent and tried to go after her. I asked him to stay, but the look that he had in his eyes told me that all he said to me was all just a lie...He soon left."  
  
"But why did you tell Kikyou to stoop feeding?!" Kurama was becoming agitated by her talking.  
  
"Let me continue," she said sternly. "A few weeks later the both of them left the village. It was then that I found out that I was pregnant; I carried his baby inside of me...By that, I began to think what Naraku really was...something not human...His child made me become immortal, I don't know how exactly, but that child made me live in my youth for such a long time. I was both fortunate but yet cursed. To live forever by myself – the child became still born. And so, I'm now here, with Naraku still alive and well, and Kikyou now dead."  
  
"But why did you do it?"  
  
Tsubaki laughed lightly. "It was because of her, that I suffered for fifty years until she came back to our village seeking for help. She betrayed the promise we made to never let our friendship perish!"  
  
"She came to you for help and guidance from a friend," Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Even so."  
  
"Why did, why did she come to you?"  
  
"She came to me because she was confused. When she became a vampire, she was lost and confused. After five decades and then meeting you, Kurama, she thought she was happy, but she was still confused about herself. She didn't want to live like this anymore. She wanted it to end, to end her suffering. So I told her to end it now, to stop it all. Back then, I didn't know there were such things like the Kurokiba race. I was surprised to see that she hadn't aged a bit and that she became one of them...She separated from Naraku a long time ago because of his womanizing habits and lying ways. He was the one who changed her into a vampire living for years, never dying. She wanted a way to end it all and I gave her one."  
  
Kurama was silent. Throughout the couple of years that he was with Kikyou, not once did she say of this. She was still always a mystery to him.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind," Tsubaki started as she got up from her seat, "It's very late and I would like to go to sleep now." She then walked to the door, paused and turned around. "Remember what I said to you both about your futures. You must take caution what lies before you..." With that, she left, leaving Kurama and Yuusuke to themselves.  
  
{End of flashback}  
  
"What she said back there just confuses me so much," Kurama said slowly.  
  
"You're not the only one confused, Kurama."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I've had enough for tonight. Let's go find Hiei and leave." He could sense that Hiei wasn't around. "He must be hunting for his dinner now. Mind if we find our little friend?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
###  
  
Ruby-red eyes peered through the darkness, watching a young girl walk aimlessly in an abandoned alleyway. She appeared to be lost, alone and afraid in the dark. Whenever she looked into a shadowed area, she would have this frightened expression written upon her face.  
  
Obviously lost.  
  
He watched her walk around and he licked his lips. He stood upon another roof of a building, but from where he stood, he could clearly see the veins on the side of her neck and he could smell her rising fear.  
  
Hiei jumped off the roof and landed upon the ground swiftly without making a sound. He walked towards her as she peered past a corner.  
  
"Lost?" he asked gently.  
  
The girl jumped and turned around to face who was behind her. "Uh...yeah, yes...I-I-I'm afraid so..." she stammered. "Would it be all right if you gave me directions to get out of here? Please?"  
  
"What's the rush, Ruri? We just met...No need for you to leave so quickly."  
  
The girl's eyes became wide; she walked back closer to the streetlight that was on. She stayed in the light, crying.  
  
Hiei grinned as he saw her fear reflect through her dark-colored eyes. Her hair was of a light-color and her face was pretty, yet flustered with terror. She sat down and huddled to herself.  
  
"Why are you so afraid, Ruri? I promise you that you won't feel a thing," he said softly. "Ruri..."  
  
Ruri looked up and looked around. He sounded as if he was everywhere, circling around her. Tears welled up in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. "H-H-How do you know my name?" she cried.  
  
"It's all in you head, Ruri," he answered. "Everything about your life, I already know. There is nothing you cannot hide from me now."  
  
"Please leave me alone," she whimpered. She rocked her body back and forth, back and forth. "Please, please, please!!"  
  
'Ruri, why are you so afraid? No harm will come to you...' Hiei soothed in her mind. He contacted her through telepathy. 'Ruri...Relax...'  
  
She stopped rocking and saw Hiei standing in front of her. Her mouth quivered uncontrollably and her face was flustered, cold sweat dripped down her face. "Ruri, it's all right..." Hiei held out his hand towards her. She saw his hand and placed her hand in his. He brought her to him.  
  
Ruri didn't scream, but her heart was beating wildly. Hiei pulled her close to him and turned her around. He removed the light-colored hair that covered the side of her neck. As he was doing so, his hunger for her blood grew. He opened his mouth and his pearly-white fangs appeared as he neared her neck.  
  
The girl closed her eyes when she felt her skin being pierced sharply. It was painful, yet soothing...  
  
Her blood gushed into his mouth, easing his hunger little by little. She tasted good...her blood was warm and sweet and he wanted more.  
  
_'Wait for me!'_  
  
Hiei brought his head up abruptly, blood dripping down his mouth and still holding Ruri, who was now unconscious, but alive.  
  
_'Please wait for me!'  
_  
He looked around; no one was near and he didn't sense anyone at all. He closed his eyes when he found out where that voice was coming from. It was from her; when he drank her blood, he could see and hear her current thoughts. It was nothing to worry about...nothing at all...  
  
'Just a little bit more, Ruri and I'll be done,' he said mentally to her. He knows she can hear him. He closed his eyes and continued, but the cry of a baby echoed in his mind, causing him to stop. He dropped Ruri and stepped back quickly.  
  
"What the - ?!" he said aloud.  
  
A crying baby echoed in his mind again.  
  
"Stop it...STOP IT!!" he yelled. He covered his ears with his hands and disappeared.  
  
###  
  
Hiei reappeared again in the middle of the park, near the blooming trees. He went to a tree and sat down upon one of its branches. He looked at the trees that were around him; the sakura were in full bloom, but after the storm, each tree was almost completely bare. The blossoms were on the ground and wet.  
  
The vampire shook his head and wiped his mouth. "What...just happened back there?" he asked himself. He laughed a slight bit at the thought. He placed his head back against the tree and closed his crimson-red eyes. Quickly, he fell into a deep sleep, tired from what had happened the previous day, as well as from the satisfying blood that he had just feasted upon...  
  
Something about her...just seems to be...familiar...Her thoughts...Her life...and her soul...it feels familiar...in a way...how...?  
  
###  
  
"We'll always be together, right?"  
  
A little boy nodded, answering the question. "Yeah, we'll always be together...forever!" He smiled happily at the little girl who stood in front of him.  
  
Her eyes were like his, ruby-red colored and beautiful. They were of the same height, the two children, and were of the same age. Yet, they looked so different.  
  
His hair was spiked-up and her hair was long, and tied down by a low pony- tail; her hair was of a light sea-green color and his, black with a white- star pattern.  
  
"Will that be a promise, Hiei?" she asked with a small hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"It _is_ a promise, Yuki-chan!" Hiei cried out.  
  
"Good!" The little girl laughed.  
  
"Hiei, Yukina!" someone called out to them. "Dinner is ready!"  
  
"Coming!" The children called back as they ran back to their home.  
  
So many centuries ago, Hiei and Yukina were born. It has been four years since their first breath of life into this world. Back then, both of them had a mother who gave birth to them, twins they are, but completely different. Their mother, they don't know much of...was someone that they hardly knew at all. All they know about her were the things that her best friend told. After the death of their mother, their "Auntie" Ruri took care of them since. She knew that their mother committed suicide after she thought that their lives were taken away after only a few days after their birth.  
  
There were laws for all creatures to live by and follow. One law applies to all witches: never fall in love with demons or vampires or anything that is evil, for that type of love is forbidden and it would cause many problems. Some would break the law, but this law is stricter among the Koorime witches; those who would violate them, would face severe consequences.  
  
The Koorime witches were a bit different than the other types of witches. Their magic is water-related, powerful magic for their kind. They could use water and create ice, snow and can cause a storm. Each witch of the Koorime kind, are women and are of pure-blood. They don't want their blood to be tainted having an evil race among them. But rules are meant to be broken...  
  
This was why Hina became worried when she was pregnant. Her child would be of mixed-blood and the elders would never accept her child.  
  
Nine months had gone by, instead of one, she had twins: a boy and a girl. Beautiful children...  
  
When she held both of them in her arms, she was filled with heartfelt emotions inside of her. She didn't want them to go; she wouldn't be able to bear that fact. But it would be impossible to even do...The girl would be safe...but the boy would not...He'll be obviously seen...  
  
Hina began to cry.  
  
"Hina...?"  
  
She looked up. "Ruri..."  
  
Ruri came into Hina's room, the smell of sweat, tears and blood filled the room. "How're the little ones?"  
  
"They're finally asleep...They're so beautiful...I'd never forgive myself if anything had ever happened to them..."  
  
Ruri got a wet cloth and patted Hina's forehead with it. "Nothing's going to happen to them..." She looked at the babies...so innocent... "Have you given them names yet?"  
  
"...Hiei and Yukina..."  
  
"..._Fire and Snow_..." Ruri chuckled lightly. "Wonderful names..."  
  
"Ruri...if anything happens to me, would you please take care of them for me?" Hina asked suddenly.  
  
Ruri stared at her best friend. "What?"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
For so many years, she and Hina have been best friends since they were little children; they were there for each other, through the good and bad times, when they needed help. Both of them were witches of the same race and their magic were equal in power. Ruri knew what Hina did and what she's going through now....  
  
Hina had broken the most sacred rule among the Koorime witches. She fell in love with an evil...Her former lover was not someone who she thought he was...but she still fell in love with him. He was different from the man that she was supposed to marry. She didn't know back then that this man now was a Kurokiba – but it was a slight bit too late...She became pregnant...Her children would be in grave danger...  
  
"Ruri...?"  
  
"Yes...I would take care of them. But why are you asking me this? Where are you going...?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere...But if something _did_ happen to me...You'll be there for them, right?"  
  
Ruri nodded in return, worried about what Hina was saying.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
###  
  
A few days had gone by and Hina was happy. She heard her babies' first laughter and she saw their beautiful red-eyes that looked just like her own. Yukina looked like a clone of herself...a miniature her. She was happier than she ever could be, nothing can take her happiness away. That thought didn't last long however...  
  
The elders of the village had found out that Hina had already given birth to two children, a boy and a girl. Furious of knowing that there was a boy, they stormed towards Hina's home. "Hina!" they yelled from the front door.  
  
Hina looked up quickly when she heard her name called. It was the Elders, here to come get her babies. She held onto them tightly within her arms. "No...No...It's too soon..." Tears streamed down her eyes...  
  
Ruri got up and went to the door, but the elders had already entered through the doorway.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked them.  
  
"Move aside!" an old woman yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ruri repeated. Going against an elder like this, is forbidden and dangerous. The elders of the Koorime witches were far more powerful than those under their high rank.  
  
One of the elders took a step forward and stood in front of Ruri. Fury burned within the Elder's eyes. "Move aside, Ruri," she commanded.  
  
"Why? What are you going to do?"  
  
The Elder narrowed her eyes. "You _dare_ to defy my orders?"  
  
Ruri stood up straight and stared at the Elder. "Unfortunately yes, but tell me why you are all here."  
  
"Those children she had birthed into this world."  
  
"What about my babies?" Hina asked from her room doorway. "What's wrong with my children, Koori-sama?"  
  
Koori looked at Hina and pushed Ruri over to the side and went towards her. "Hina, you have broken one of our sacred laws and now you must be punished for your sin. Your children must go. I am sorry...for this..."  
  
"No...You can't take them away from me!" Hina cried.  
  
"Your children are forbidden. Your son and daughter are dangerous to our kind. They must be killed!"  
  
"What makes them dangerous to our kind, Koori-sama?!" she cried out. "They were just born, they're innocent children!!"  
  
"They are _not_ innocent! You were with that vampire and we knew you were carrying his children within you! They are _evil_!"  
  
"_THEY ARE NOT EVIL!! THEY ARE ONLY NEWBORNS_!!!" Hina screamed, even though she was still weak.  
  
"Give up the children, now!"  
  
"NO! I can't!!"  
  
"You must!" Koori yelled as she pushed Hina over to the side. Hina fell onto the floor and tried to get up, bust she was still too weak. "...No..."  
  
###  
  
A cool breeze filled the area, cooling down the temperature. The sound of babies crying could be heard.  
  
Upon a large cliff, stood the women of the Koorime witches; an elder was holding the children at the edge of the cliff. "Don't drop them, please, Koori-sama!"  
  
Koori didn't hear Hina cry out to her. In her hands were the two newborns; below her was the river...strong and dangerous currents that lead to a waterfall.  
  
"...Koori-sama!!" Hina cried as she tried to go forward to Koori, but someone held onto her arms. Hina screamed hysterically as he children were held in thin air above the river.  
  
Koori closed her eyes and said a small prayer...Soon she had dropped them.  
  
Hina's eyes widened at the sight. "No...No...No..." she said over and over. "No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!! My babies...!" She tried to struggle free from the other woman's grasp, but she wasn't strong enough to get away. Heavy tears streamed down her flustered cheeks. Slowly she knelt upon the ground, looking down. Tears landed upon the ground... "My...babies..."  
  
She was still weak to conjure up any magic, however she began to recite a spell. She repeated it and said it faster and faster, over and over again. "There's nothing else in this world that I can live for..." she said silently.  
  
Wind began to blow around her, causing those who were around her to cover their eyes and move away.  
  
Hina looked up; her once crimson-red eyes became white. "All that I've ever wanted to live for are gone...the ones that I love are gone...and soon I will be gone from this world!" she yelled.  
  
A bright light blasted from her eyes and soon her body began to disintegrate into nothingness.  
  
The wind that encircled her disappeared. Everyone that was there saw that her body was no longer there...not even ashes...  
  
###  
  
Ruri stood within the forest that was near the river. She saw what had happened and she had seen what Hina had done. Hina had recited the only spell that would take away any witch's life. Now she was gone...  
  
A tug on her shirt caused her to look down. Within her arms, were the two children that were to be dropped into the water and drown. They were unharmed and they were safe...but their mother was no longer here...She must fulfill Hina's last request from her.  
  
Ruri went up to the cliff where Hina had recited the spell. Everyone was gone...no longer there... She looked around, not even ashes were left...but she did see something reflect from the sun's light. She went over to there to pick up what the object was.  
  
Two gems that Hina had always kept with her: a red one and a black one.  
  
She placed the two sleeping babies upon the floor gently to pick up the gems.  
  
Memories of Hina began to fill her mind. A single tear slid down her cheek...She wiped the teardrop away...  
  
She then tied each gem onto Hina's children, each one having a gem around their neck as a necklace and a reminder of their mother.  
  
She'll have to move away from the village...but she won't be able to do this alone...  
  
###  
  
She required help from a couple of old friends...However these old friends of her's were not exactly the type that the Elders would accept to come close to them. Both of them were demons... one was an Ice demon and the other, a Wind demon. Their names were Touya and Jin.  
  
Both of them were also good friends of Hina and Ruri...They both were grieved when they found out about Hina's sudden death.  
  
"We need to get out of this village by tomorrow night," Ruri said as she held the newborns in her arms. "The Elders had already been convinced that these children are dead...we can't risk having them being discovered alive....We need to hurry..."  
  
"Yes," Touya replied. He looked at the babies. "They're so innocent...they don't look like as though they're part vampire. Have you fed them any blood?"  
  
Ruri hesitated before answering. "Yes...they need blood to survive..."  
  
"Where did you get the blood?" asked Jin. "You aren't feeding yourself to them, have you?"  
  
The woman was quiet and Jin knew what the answer was. She was giving them her blood...  
  
"It's only a few drops of my blood, other than that, I give them milk."  
  
"Milk...?"  
  
"Yes, from the goats that roams in the meadows."  
  
"Oh..." the two said in unison.  
  
"Now let's get started. I need to leave the children somewhere safe...but where?"  
  
"You could leave them at my place...I don't think that Rinku would mind watching a couple of children for a while," Jin answered.  
  
"Okay. After I leave them with Rinku, we'll come back to the village and gather my stuff... I need my stuff for future situations....And I need to get some of Hina's stuff as well..."  
  
Touya and Jin nodded. Tonight will be a restless night.  
  
###  
  
Four years have gone by and Hiei and Yukina had grown into little toddlers. They were close and protective of one another. They had little magic within themselves, but they are somewhat tough for their age. Hiei often protects his sister however, feeling it as though it was his job to protect his younger sister.  
  
The two went into Ruri's new home. It was a nice home for the three of them to live in. They've been living in this house since they were babies and didn't want to move. They lived near their Auntie's closest friends: Touya, Jin and Rinku.  
  
The siblings didn't know of their lineage yet...They never knew that they were half vampires and they never knew that they were given blood to live off of. Ruri wouldn't tell them...she never mentioned anything suspicious to them.  
  
"There you two are, where have you been?" Ruri asked as they walked into the room.  
  
"We were just outside near the stream," Yukina answered.  
  
Ruri looked at Yukina smile brightly. Tears began to well up behind her eyes...Yukina was an afterimage of her mother...so cute, so innocent and full of life...  
  
She turned her head to look at Hiei...He didn't look anything at all like his mother or sister...but he did have her eyes. He looked more like his father...The Kurokiba...Only smaller and short.... (a/n: oh how mean to say that, Ruri!! --)  
  
Whatever it may be...the little ones are innocent and not evil...Nothing will take away their innocence.  
  
Someone knocked on the front door.  
  
"Come in!" Ruri called.  
  
The door opened and Rinku ran into the room that they were in. "Ruri- sama!" he cried out. "Touya and Jin, they're in trouble! They need help! It's the Elders...they found out that Hiei and Yukina are alive!!"  
  
"What?? How can this be?? We don't live in the village anymore...why would they care?"  
  
"I don't know...but Touya and Jin are being held captive!"  
  
"Oh no..." Ruri said silently... "This can't be...it's been four years!"  
  
"I know...but they need help, now!"  
  
"I'll be coming," she said. She turned to Yukina and Hiei and spoke to them. "You two be good now, okay? I don't want you to get into any trouble while I'm gone, got that?"  
  
"Yes, Auntie," the two replied back.  
  
"Good, now give me a hug," she said as she held her arms out wide. "I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
She then left with Rinku.  
  
Yukina faced Hiei. "What do we do now, Hiei-chan?"  
  
"I don't know..." he answered. "Let's go follow them?"  
  
Yukina nodded her response.  
  
The two followed Ruri.  
  
When they got there to the village that they were born in, their little eyes widened with fear. Their Uncle Touya and Uncle Jin were hanging from a rope, unconscious, not breathing. Ruri was on the ground, her body bruised. Rinku was knocked out on the ground, but he was still breathing.  
  
Yukina almost cried out, but Hiei covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh..." he whispered. He continued to watch what was going on... Yukina hid her eyes away from the scene.  
  
A middle-aged woman went up to Ruri and grabbed her hair. "For all these years, we thought those two evils were dead. But they're not. How were you able to let them survive all this time?" she asked. "Answer me, Ruri!"  
  
"...Koori..." Ruri said weakly. "They...are...not...evil..."  
  
"Yes they are!"  
  
"The only evil one here...is all of you!" Ruri yelled back. "You're calling those innocent children, evil and sinful!"  
  
"Because they _are_."  
  
"Damn you..."  
  
Koori slapped her hard, making Ruri turn her head to the side. She saw the bodies of Touya and Jin hanging from the ropes. "You...killed them...you monsters!!" she yelled!!  
  
Ruri got up quickly and recited a spell. Water began to appear and attack Koori...but she too powerful to get injured by this 'spell.'  
  
Koori put her hand forward, blocking the attack. The spell flew back towards Ruri, creating sharp points, enough to pierce through skin.  
  
The sound of piercing flesh was heard.  
  
Ruri wasn't able to stop the attack. Blood dripped down her body...and soon she fell down...Dead...  
  
"Auntie!!" Yukina cried out but Hiei held her back.  
  
Koori turned around and saw the little ones standing behind her. An angry expression filled her face. "Demons!" she yelled.  
  
Yukina and Hiei gulped and ran away.  
  
"Get them!" Koori ordered. "They must not stay alive!"  
  
The two ran as far and as fast as their little legs could carry them. They were frightened by the images that they saw...Their only family dying before their own eyes.  
  
Hiei held onto Yukina's small hand as they ran. "We'll get out of...this..." Hiei said. "Don't worry..."  
  
After running for so long, they found a small cave to hide in.  
  
"This will keep us away from them for a while, Yuki-chan."  
  
They were breathing hard...hearts pounding against their chest.  
  
"What's going to happen to us?"  
  
"I don't know...Yuki-chan..."  
  
Before they could take a step into the cave, they were carried off unexpectedly.  
  
"You gave us quite a chase, little ones," Koori said as she held onto them. "Now it's time for you to go bye-bye."  
  
Hiei and Yukina tried to squirm free from the woman's grip. But no success...Until Hiei bit her arm.  
  
Koori cursed from the pain. "You little, devil!" she yelled, dropping the two.  
  
They ran off once again.  
  
Minutes passed until they were recaptured.  
  
###  
  
Once again, like how it was four years ago, Koori held them above the river from the cliff. They wriggled to get free, but it didn't help them at all.  
  
Koori recited another prayer and dropped them into the river.  
  
Screams filled the air.  
  
The two landed in the river, hard. The water was cold and freezing.  
  
"Yukina!" Hiei called out, but the water was pulling him to go down under. The current was strong; it wasn't possible to swim back to shore. "Yukina!"  
  
Hiei went down the waterfall...his chance of survival...would be impossible....  
  
"Hiei!!" Yukina cried out. She was on shore, covered in a towel and safe. She stood next to Rinku, who was covered in cuts and bruises. He was able to escape when the Koorime were gone. He only had a chance to save Yukina but wasn't able to get Hiei away from danger...but he was too late... "Hiei!"  
  
Rinku placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Yukina...he's gone now...There's nothing we can do now..."  
  
"Hiei??"  
  
"He's...dead...now..." Rinku said sadly. "I'm sorry...Yukina..."  
  
Yukina collapsed down onto the ground. She was tired...  
  
Above the cliff, Koori saw them go down and land in the water. She saw them go down the waterfall...but she didn't know that Yukina was safe and sound. She only saw Hiei go under instead. A pleased look came onto her face and walked away.  
  
Rinku went over to where the waterfall ended, holding onto a sleeping Yukina. He searched for Hiei's body floating above the water, but he didn't see anything. Hiei was...gone?  
  
###  
  
Months had gone by and Rinku raised Yukina for a while. She was quiet all the time...hardly said a word... Until Rinku had to leave...And so, he left Yukina in an orphanage, where she began to live in for years. Hiei's body has not been found yet...  
  
During the years of living in that orphanage, memories of her auntie and uncles and Rinku and her older brother began to drift away until she could hardly remember him at all. She soon forgot what he had looked like and the sound of his voice and as well as all those she had known during the early parts of her life... She had no memory...  
  
###  
  
A small clan of vampires walked past the waterfall and saw a small body floating in the water. They felt sorry for the little creature and decided to bring it out of the water to give it a proper burial.  
  
As one member of the clan brought the body up, he felt a small hint of strong power coming from the body. He heard a faint heart beat thumping against his chest. The little boy was still alive... He called out to his clan and told them that the child was still breathing. They decided to take him in into their group to raise and teach.  
  
Soon they found out that he was a vampire, member of the Kurokiba race and part something else. He had a strong power within him.  
  
When Hiei awoke, he found himself in an unknown room. He became worried about his sister, until he remembered that she's no longer there with him...she could be dead now...and there's nothing that he could do about it.  
  
Years have passed and the memories of his younger sister never ceased. He became stronger and had found out that he was part of the Kurokiba clan. He feasts upon blood now. He never felt remorse or mercy for his prey, his heart became stone cold. The feelings of love and happiness never filled his soul.  
  
He could control his bloodlusts and powers easily, and the technique of reading minds became easy. He was powerful.  
  
With his newfound strength of training with the clan, he became aggressive and became a loner. He could talk to know one or ever had a close friend.  
  
After living with the clan for twelve years, he ran away and never saw them again. He became somewhat of a rogue; always moving, never staying in one place for more than a month. He comes, he goes, never makes any friends, always mysterious...  
  
He was like this until he met him in a village that he began to live in. His name was Kurama...he and a woman had just moved to the village, and he knew that both of them were like him. They were Kurokiba...but he didn't talk to them at first. When he saw Kurama huddled over in pain, trying to control his lusts for blood, he helped him out. Kurama didn't know how to control his new powers then.  
  
Soon, they became close friends...and have been since...  
  
###  
  
"Yo, Hiei, wake up," someone called out to him, trying to wake up the sleeping vampire.  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes and saw the human and Kurama standing before him.  
  
"Welcome back, Hiei," Kurama greeted. "We've been looking for you throughout the city."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No need for that to be answered," said Kurama. "We're just lucky to have found you before something happened. The girl you were drinking from was found in an alleyway with bite marks on the side of her neck. She's lucky to be alive after being bit by you. Now there're police patrolling around the city looking for the culprit. So let's go back and wait until tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Whatever," Hiei replied.  
  
"So can we go now?" Yuusuke complained. "I'm getting hungry and now I'm sleepy."  
  
"Yeah, we'll go."  
  
Hiei got up and stretched. Somehow, he had fallen off the tree branch he was in without waking up. Guess the dream was a bit too vivid for him to feel anything when he fell off.  
  
Ruri...Her name still lingers in her mind. That girl that he met earlier in the alleyway...she was a descendent of the Ruri he knew centuries ago. Ruri he knew back then had a younger sister and now her descendent is here...The taste and the blood of witch flows through her veins...So that's why she tasted so good...Hiei laughed at the thought...What luck...It's his favorite type of blood.  
  
He held the gem that his mother left in his hand. It was red like his eyes... If it ever became stone, that's when he would know that his sister is no longer alive...  
  
If only he knew that so long ago...He would've been able to find her so quickly and be with her now.  
  
#######################  
  
A/N: Okays, so how was that?? O.o...just wondering. Anywho, I guess someone didn't see the part where I said that I was going to take a break from NDCT for a while...oh well, I've finally updated!   
  
**_SPOILERS!!  
_**  
...more characters have been added in...and if you're wondering who Ruri and Hina is, Hina is Hiei's real mother... She was a Koorime. All Koorime are female, and all are ice demons that lived on this floating island in Makai. When a Koorime has a child, they have it like every 100-200 years or so, but they don't need a dude to get them pregnant. Meaning, they kinda like make clones of themselves. That's why Yukina looks so much like her mother, Hiei. But since Hina fell in love with a fire demon during the time where she was going to have a daughter (remember, ALL Koorimes are WOMEN), she kinda uhh, "did it" with the fire demon, and that's how Hiei came to be. And that's why she gave birth to twins. But, there was a problem, the elders of Koorime didn't like the fact that there was a boy in their land, and that he was half-fire demon, which will be a pretty big problem to them later on... SO they banished Hiei from their land and thrown him off the cliff into the lands of Makai where they thought he would die b/c of the fall... The Koorime who threw Hiei off the cliff was (dun dun dunnnn!!) Ruri. Before she threw him off, Hiei was covered in bandages, and she hid a Hiruseki stone in his bandages (still baby btw, and a hiruseki stone is the stones that turn into jewels when a Koorime cries and etc.) This stone is special B/C it was a tear that Hina cried when she gave birth to the twins. When Ruri was about to throw Hiei off, she whispered something in his ear, and Hiei can understand her btw, to become strong and seek revenge upon them and stuff. And so she threw him off. And by that, it is said to be that Hina committed suicide b/c of that....and that's how Hiei became known to be the "Forbidden Child of Koorime..." Hiei survived the fall and was found by these bandits/thieves and was soon raised among them. At the age of 5, he became an A-class demon (S-class being the strongest...Yuusuke and the three lords of Makai are S-class and other demons as well. One of the 3 lords is Raizen, Yuusuke's ancestor/father, resulting in where Yuusuke got his demon blood from. And yes, he becomes a demon!! Raizen possessed him at first after Sensui killed him...and then etc. and there is Mukuro also, she fell in love with Hiei...she's a REALLY cool character, and the other one is Yomi, who Kurama once knew BEFORE he 'died'...Yomi's blind, but he's 6 ears to help him go around and fight and etc. Yomi's also a cool character...but Kurama was trying to assassinate him...boo...OH WELL!! ) ANYWHO, Hiei was strong and powerful then, after a few years later, he became so arrogant that the band of thieves decided to like 'abandon' him, leaving him. And that's how Hiei came to be. Years later, he finds out that he has a twin sister who's still alive and came to Koorime. It looked all different now when he came back, and many of the Koorimes feared him b/c you know, he's a fire demon and all... (uh-oh! ), he then meets a woman (who happens to be RURI!!) and she tells him about what had happened so many years ago. She talks of Hina and about the forbidden child, she also says that his sister is out there, searching for him! Hiei then leaves, without causing any troubles and it was then that Ruri realized that, that DEMON WAS THE FORBIDDEN CHILD!!! And so, Hiei searches for his twin sister...who looks nothing like him...--'  
  
How he met Kurama? Ooh, that is a GOOD episode!! Tho Kurama had short hair then...didn't look so good that way....--...back then, he didn't have a younger brother named Shuuichi... ah yes, Kurama later on has a younger brother named Shuuichi when his mother, Shiori got married again. ; another wittle bishounen!! XD  
  
Okay, I think I should end this whole spoiler thingie again...ppl tend to get mad about that whenever I talk of spoilers...;...what? Filipino dubbed version here... back then, Hiei's name was Vincent and Kurama, Dennis and Yuusuke, Eugene...Kuwabara was Alfred, Keiko was Jenny, Botan was Charlene....oh the horror of going through that! Well, there was the part that they thought Kurama was a girl in the beginning so his name was Denise then...then they changed it to Dennis...and then there's Genkai...they thought she was an old man until she became young in the Ankoukuu Bujuutsukai (Dark Tournament) but her name was still Jeremaiah. TT...ah well!! It's over!! "Multong Bakla!!" heh, a line that Kuwabara always said whenever he feels ghosts around him or something...hehehe...XD Okay, SPOILER END. ;  
  
I have a feeling that not a lot of people have read this...--...oh well, you missed very important Hiei information!!  
  
We shall continue now! Koori is a made up character, whose name means "Ice". I almost put in Maya's name......that would be creepy...even tho she can see demons also. If you're wondering who Maya is...this is her:  
  
**_SPOILER!  
_**  
Katajima Maya was Kurama's ex-girlfriend (key word: "ex") when he was 14 (remember he's 15). She loved him...then again, so do many girls did in his school...TT... But anywho, during one day, she saw Kurama talking to some demons in school...b/c she can see demons also and b/c she has pyshic-ish abilities. Anywayz, she told Kurama that she loved him, but he never could tell her about how he felt (which was a 'no' in other words). Later that day when she told him, she was kidnapped by a human-eating youkai. By that, Kurama had to rescue her, and so he did. After meeting up with Hiei and taking him to his place to stay for a bit....; boy, didn't THAT sound suspicious or WHAT?? j/k, nothing happened during that time... (TT bummer...), Hiei was staying there, b/c when he first met Kurama, he fought with him, but LOST and got knocked out dued to tiredness. He later agreed to help Kurama defeat this human-eating youkai, and so, they defeated the demon. Hiei then left (and never saw Kurama again until he went to go after those 3 treasures (the mirror, the sword and that orb)...which was like one year later). Back to Kurama, he erased Maya's memory and became her 'boyfriend' for only a while.   
  
SPOILER END! (These came from episodes 89-92 (somewhere around there) and they're ALL ABOUT HIEI and KURAMA........Episodes of Hiei and Kurama absolutely rocked...I loved them...XD)  
  
Okay, for those who didn't read that, you missed important KURAMA INFO!!  
  
Well, anywho, if you have questions about Kurama/Hiei's past, just ask in review. I'll try to answer them if I remember to do so.   
  
As for Hiei and Yukina, have you noticed that their names are like Hina's? (Hi and Na). Hi means fire (as you already know) and Yuki means "snow" so that's why Ruri said "...Fire and Snow..." when Hina said their names to her.  
  
ALSO, yeah, there's Tsubaki in there also... Now we know who changed Kikyou!! And why she stopped feeding. And there was the part of Tsubaki having a still born....-- ....and Don't forget, IY will be ending really soon. And yes, They've already killed Naraku a long time ago in Japan, they're like on season 5 or so there. And Over here in America...season 2-3...TT.. woohoo!! It's ending!! XD (gomen ne, but I tend to get annoyed with series' that's OVER 120!! YYH was an exception b/c it's only 112 eppies! DB/Z/GT, I just got plain annoyed by it when GT was first shown in the International Channel when I was in like the 7th grade....ah yes...4 years have gone by since...TT....and look! It's on CN now!! Gah...)  
  
Anywho, I've got to be going now.  
  
Crimson Demeanor will be up sometime around next weekend or so.   
  
Ja ne, minna-san!! Until next time...which will be a long time from now...- -...  
  
Oh and have you noticed? It's been a YEAR since I've first started this fic! (ok, more than a year when I came up the idea of this...;) but anywho, it's been a year!! And no where near from being done!! O.O  
  
Bai bai!!   
  
This whole thing has gone up to 26 pages!! Oo


End file.
